My Hero
by Sayana Veroll
Summary: [!YAOI!][!LÉGER SPOILER CONCERNANT LA SAISON 4!] Après le combat All For One/One For All, le monde a changé... Si les résolutions se renforcent, d'autres changements sont à prévoir à l'UA... Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout ça, tout ça... (sauf trois d'entre eux )
1. Prologue

_Prologue_

 _*Izuku Midoriya*_

"Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?"

"Qu'adviendra-t-il du Symbole de La Paix" ?

Ces questions et tant d'autres se trouvaient sur toutes les lèvres, une semaine après le combat de All Might contre All for One ; le gouvernement semblait démuni, qualifiant cette crise "sans précédent, dont les répercussions se feront encore sentir dans les années à venir".

Dans le même temps, plusieurs annonces tombèrent, notamment, le retrait de All Might et Best Jeannist des activités héroïques, et la séparation des Willd Wild Pussycats, sans plus de précision.

L'UA entama alors une phase de transition : Il fut décidé la création d'un internat où nous allions vivre. Un gros changement pour moi, habitué au doux foyer familial, entouré de cette affection maternel mais pour autant, cela ne m'effrayait pas.

Ainsi, All Might et Eraser Head, commencèrent une tournée dans un but préventif et obtenir l'accord parental. Ma mère fut difficile à convaincre, plus que je ne l'aurai cru. C'est une mère, après-tout. Elle s'inquiète pour son petit garçon qui se blesse et tombe en lambeaux petit à petit.

Cette histoire se passe avant les épreuves des écoles pour l'obtention de la licence provisoire.

Cette histoire, c'est la mienne, la sienne, la nôtre.

Une histoire parmi tant d'autre, perdue, et vite oubliée...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un jour, sans doute

**Chapitre 1 : Un jour, sans doute...**

* * *

Ce furent les premières lueurs qui réveillèrent Katsuki Bakugo, d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il resta longtemps les yeux fixés au plafond du mur de sa nouvelle chambre à l'internat de l'UA.

Tout s'était rapidement enchaîné depuis sa capture.

Son sauvetage, le combat qui avait tout révélé, la création de l'internat...

 _Décidément, ça devient un rituel d'être pris pour cible par des vilains..._

Cette pensée le fit sourire de dépit.

 _C'est ta faute_ ,lui susurra soudain une voix.

 _C'est ta faute_ ,

 _C'est ta faute si All Might_...

Katsuki se redressa, une goutte de sueur froide dégoulinant le long de sa joue.

 _Reprends-toi, putain !_ le sermonna une autre. _Ce qui est fait est fait. Avance_.

Presque machinalement, il se leva et se prépara pour cette nouvelle journée.

[*]

 _C'est moi ou les cours sont encore plus chiants que d'habitude ?_ Pensa-t-il, en tentant désespérément de se concentrer sur celui de Aizawa.

En réalité, il n'écoutait pas.

Son esprit était ailleurs. A ce moment précis où la véritable forme d'All Might, frêle et squelettique, presque fragile était apparue sur l'écran, ce soir-là. Il n'avait de cesse de se repasser le film en boucle, en imaginant comment il aurait dû, pu réagir pour éviter sa capture.

L'événement qui avait tout déclenché...

Il était censé devenir un héros et pourtant...

\- Hé oh ! Katsuki ! Tu es où ?

Une voix familière le tira de sa rêverie et il remarqua son ami, Eijiro Kirishima, l'observant, la mine soucieuse.

\- Tout va bien ?

Encore cette question... Non, bien sûr que ça n'allait pas. Comment ça pouvait aller ? Plus rien n'allait.

\- Ouais...

C'était une réponse simple, mais c'était tout ce dont son esprit était capable à l'heure actuelle. Le reste était trop complexe à expliquer, il n'avait ni la force ni le courage de la faire pour l'instant. Tout gentil qu'il était, Eijiro ne comprendrait pas de toute façon.

Personne ne le pourrait.

[*]

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour Bakugo ? Demanda Ochaco Uraraka à Izuku remarquant qu'il n'avait pas touché à son assiette.

Comme d'habitude, ils déjeunaient tous les trois ensembles, avec Tenya.

\- Il pense que personne ne voit mais depuis ce qui est arrivé à All Might...

\- Il s'en veut. Conclut Tenya.

Izuku hocha la tête.

\- Je sais que tu veux l'aider, reprit le garçon à lunettes carrées. Mais tu dois être patient et ne pas le brusquer. Ou c'est lui qui appellera à l'aide ou il réglera ça seul. N'interviens pas.

\- En dépit de tout ce qu'il pense, c'est mon ami ! S'indigna Izuku, presque choqué de la froideur dont Tenya faisait preuve.

\- Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Nous avons fait tout ce que nous pouvions. Maintenant, c'est à lui de voir. Laisse-lui le temps. Je sais qu'il compte beaucoup pour toi, mais t'en mêler maintenant, ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

\- Iida a raison Deku, intervint à son tour Ochaco. Il viendra vers toi à un moment ou un autre.

Izuku regarda le contenu de son assiette, sentant la boule qu'il avait au ventre grandir un peu plus...

[*]

\- Katchan ? Appela doucement une voix.

 _Manquait plus que ça..._

Katsuki poussa un lourd soupir et lança, à travers la porte de sa chambre fermée.

\- Tu veux quoi, maudit nerd ?

\- Tu viens dans la salle commune avec nous ? Tu n'as pas quitté ta chambre depuis notre arrivée à l'internat.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Répliqua le blond, avec colère. T'es pas ma mère, je fais ce que je veux.

\- Katchan...

C'était trop. Il se leva et alla ouvrir la porte.

Izuku le regardait avec calme, ses yeux verts exprimant toujours cette bienveillance qui l'insupportait.

\- T'as pas compris ? Beugla Katsuki. Casse-toi ! Ta tronche, c'est la dernière chose que j'ai envie de voir !

\- Ecou...

Le bruit de la porte se refermant avec fracas l'empêcha de continuer. Déçu, le cœur serré, Izuku reprit le chemin vers la salle commune.

Ses pas résonnèrent dans les oreilles de Katsuki tandis qu'il s'affalait sur son lit. Il avait tout compris. Il connaissait, le lien entre Izuku et All Might ; il avait vu la réaction d'Izuku quand All Might avait prononcé ces mots que tout le monde avait interprété comme un avertissement fait aux vilains.

Tout le monde sauf lui.

Parce qu'il connaissait leur signification.

Et cette vérité était plus difficile à accepter que tout le reste.

Elle représentait le reflet de son propre échec qui à présent le faisait douter.

Il le haïssait presque pour ça.

[*]

Voyant la mine dépitée de son ami, Shōto Todoroki s'assit en face d'Izuku. Le bras posé sur son genou replié, il lui demanda doucement :

\- Il ne veut toujours pas descendre ?

Sans le regarder, Izuku secoua la tête.

\- Tu devrais lui laisser...

\- ... du temps ? C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire...

Il continua droit dans les yeux, cette fois.

\- Mais c'est frustrant, tellement frustrant Todoroki ! Il souffre, je le sens et je me sens totalement impuissant !

De sa main droite, il caressa doucement les cheveux de son interlocuteur.

\- Tu trouveras les mots, Midoriya. Je le sais, je suis passé par là. Souviens-toi, c'est avec tes mots que j'ai commencé à changer.

Le cœur réchauffé, le garçon à la chevelure verte sourit.

\- Merci...

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est la vérité.

Shōto se leva et lui tendit la main.

\- Ça va être l'heure du couvre-feu. Viens, je te raccompagne.

Toujours souriant, Izuku saisit la main de Shōto et tous les deux montèrent.

 _Oui_ , pensa-t-il en se couchant. _Je trouverai. Et un jour, peut-être, le moyen de l'apaiser. Un jour, sans doute..._


	3. Chapitre 2 : Les mots du cœur

**Chapitre 2 : Les mots du cœur**

* * *

Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il le sentait bien.

Il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Des sensations nouvelles, indésirables mais incontrôlables. Comme une personne emportée malgré elle par des vagues. Elles le frappaient avec toujours plus de force et plus il essayait de nager pour leurs échapper, plus il sentait ses efforts vains.

Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Il ne le savait plus.

Peut-être lorsqu'il avait entendu ces mots qui l'avait finalement allégé d'un poids trop lourd pour ses épaules.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours été traité comme une chose. Son père voulait assouvir ses ambitions à travers lui, il avait été coupé de ses frères et sa sœur, subissant un entrainement trop dur pour un petit enfant de cinq ans ; combien de fois avait-il vomi, pleuré dans les bras de sa mère, ou encore évanoui d'épuisement...

Comme chaque week-end, il lui rendait visite pour, avec elle, parler de tout et rien, simplement être à ses côtés, comme autrefois.

\- Maman ?

Elle se retourna et ses yeux s'éclairèrent d'emblée. Un sourire fleurit, offert à son jeune fils, les mains tendues vers lui l'instant d'après, qu'il s'empressa de saisir avec ferveur. Les échanges étaient encore timides, balbutiants entre eux, mais Rei Todoroki se languissait des visites de son benjamin. Bien qu'elle s'en voudrait à jamais d'avoir blessé son enfant quand ce n'était pas contre lui que sa haine fut dirigée à ce moment-là, elle savourait aujourd'hui la moindre interaction, la plus petite des remarques, une minuscule confidence lu entre ses lignes. Elle espérait de tout cœur que, même si les mots restaient inaudibles car trop gênée et toujours éprouvée pour évoquer ce malheureux incident, il ne doutait pas de son immense amour qu'elle éprouvait à son égard, le poids du regret de son geste chaque jour plus visible.

Sans qu'il comprit pourquoi, une fois le contact rompu, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, amenant une inquiétude dans le regard de la mère du garçon à l'alter double, tandis qu'il posait son sac, s'asseyant sur le lit en face d'elle.

Il inspira profondément et commença à lui narrer les événements de la semaine.

\- Et toi, tu t'inquiètes pour Bakugo ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Non. On n'est pas assez proches pour ça. Je le trouve arrogant, imbu de lui-même, égoïste...

Il s'interrompit, reprenant son souffle.

\- Celui pour qui je m'inquiète, c'est Midoriya. Le silence de Bakugo l'atteint énormément.

La mère de Shōto ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu l'aimes beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Tu me parles de lui à chaque visite !

\- J'ai une dette envers lui, se contenta de répondre Shōto.

Elle plissa les yeux et l'observa, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- On dirait que c'est plus que ça.

\- Maman ! S'écria-t-il légèrement embarrassé.

Elle éclata de rire. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait rire.

\- Shōto... Il serait temps que tu sois honnête envers toi-même.

Il regardait Izuku en se remémorant ces paroles.

 _Honnête_...

\- Todoroki ! Tu viens à la piscine avec nous ? C'est le temps idéal !

La demande venait de Mina. La jeune fille à la peau rose posait sur lui un regard plein d'espoir.

\- D'accord...

Mina se retint d'exploser de joie.

[*]

\- Katchan !

 _C'est pas vrai, encore !_

Au comble de l'agacement, Katsuki hurla :

\- Dégage !

Loin de se laisser démonter, il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu :

\- On va tous à la piscine, viens aussi, s'il te plaît...

Ignorant le ton suppliant de son "ami" d'enfance, le blond répéta :

\- Dégage !

\- Oh je t'en prie ! Fais pas ta tête de mule et viens t'amuser !

Izuku sentit une légère tape sur l'épaule et se retourna, c'était Eijiro. Il lui lança un clin d'œil complice, glissant à l'oreille.

\- Pars devant, je me charge de le convaincre !

Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparu, Katsuki le suivant de près.

En le voyant, tout le monde cria sa joie, en levant les bras au ciel.

\- Vos gueules ! Hurla-t-il.

Les cris se turent, laissant place à de larges sourires.

Malgré lui, Katsuki chercha Izuku des yeux et le trouva, un peu en rentrait, entre Shōto et Fumikage.

Il eût l'impression qu'il souriait plus que les autres.

Bien que traîné de force, sans le montrer, Katsuki était intérieurement heureux d'être entouré. Le temps d'une chaude après-midi, il put oublier ses soucis, grâce à divers défis lancer entre les uns et les autres.

Gardant ses distances, Izuku gardait un œil sur lui.

Ils rentrèrent juste avant le dîner et mangèrent dans cette ambiance bonne enfant.

Tout le monde alla se coucher, à l'exception de Katsuki et Izuku qui restèrent dans un silence complet, finalement rompu par le jeune homme à l'Alter explosif.

\- Deku... Allons marcher, tu veux.

Surpris, Izuku enfila une veste avant de le rejoindre.

A nouveau, le silence où seul le bruit des pas sur le bitume se faisait entendre.

\- C'est drôle... murmura Katsuki. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu as toujours marché derrière moi. Tu étais petit, craintif, insignifiant. Pourtant, tu as toujours été là. Peu importe à quel point, je te faisais mal, tu étais toujours derrière moi.

Deku ne put s'empêcher de sourire. En dépit de tout ce que Katchan lui avait fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver génial, à n'avoir peur de rien ni personne. C'était quelque part, encore le cas à présent, mais surtout à l'époque de sa petite enfance, le plus jeune au contact du cendré naturellement doué, espérait plus que tout devenir son ami, absorber ces qualités qui à lui faisait défaut, peu importait ce qu'il subissait. Et maintenant qu'il en avait la capacité, il devait le rattraper pour, un jour peut-être, marcher à ses côtés, en égal.

Cela n'avait probablement aucun sens... excepté pour la victime. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Katsuki baissa soudain la tête, ses épaules s'affaissant légèrement.

\- Explique-moi, Deku... Dis-moi pourquoi...

Il se retourna, les joues sillonnées de larmes.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi... qu'All Might a choisi.

Ces mots firent l'effet d'une gifle pour Izuku.

 _Quand a-t-il compris... ?_

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Katsuki répondit :

\- Après le premier cours d'All Might, tu m'as dit que ton Alter t'avait été donné. Quand il a dit ces mots devant la caméra, que tout le monde a interprété comme un avertissement, toi, tu connaissais leur véritable signification.

De rage, il fonça sur lui, le faisant basculer sous son poids.

\- Je te hais ! Tu n'es rien, rien ! Un insecte, une fourmi que j'écraserai ! Mais avant, dis-le-moi ! Est-ce que je me suis trompé ? Je ne suis pas fait pour être un héros ? De toutes les personnes qui existe pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit toi ? Et puis, pourquoi essaies-tu de me sauver à chaque fois ?

Les larmes tombaient sur le visage de Izuku, incontrôlables, sans discontinuer. A travers elles, il sentait toute la peine de son bourreau mais bizarrement ami d'enfance.

Sa douleur était réelle et le frappa de plein fouet.

Il regarda Katsuki, les yeux brouillés par les larmes qu'il refusait de laisser tomber.

\- Katchan...

\- La ferme ! Cria l'intéressé. Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ! Jamais !

Il se mit à le frapper, au hasard, aveuglé par sa peine, enfermé dans sa douleur.

\- C'est de ma faute ! C'est de ma faute s'il est comme ça ! Lui voulait garder le secret de son apparence et j'ai tout gâché !

Izuku n'avait pas la force de répondre ou de se défendre, submergé par les sentiments de Katsuki. Celui-ci ne lui faisait pas mal, d'ailleurs. C'était comme des caresses sur la peau.

Il parvint à se redresser, regarda Katsuki et murmura.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tout...

Il prit la tête de Katsuki entre ses mains.

\- Regarde-moi, Katchan.

Avec une lenteur infinie, le dénommé plongea son regard dans le vert émeraude de son vis-à-vis.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, répéta Izuku.

Les lèvres de Katsuki tremblèrent.

\- Deku... Je suis complètement perdu... Je sais plus !

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il fit, Izuku attira Katsuki contre lui ; le blond ne le repoussa pas et ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, Katsuki secoué par des sanglots silencieux et Izuku répétant inlassablement que ce n'était pas sa faute.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, ils se séparèrent et rentrèrent au dortoir, encore dans le silence.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Dans les yeux

**Chapitre 3 : Dans les yeux**

* * *

Ochaco Uraraka peignait ses cheveux d'un geste lent et machinal. Le regard dans le vide, elle ne cessait de faire le tri dans ses émotions confuses qui l'assaillaient depuis des semaines. Toutes semblaient la pousser vers une personne, irrémédiablement.

 _Deku_...

Elle soupira, fatiguée de ne pas parvenir à analyser ses propres sentiments. Était-ce de l'amour, de l'amitié ou encore de l'admiration ? Elle l'aimait oui, mais ne savait pas comment.

Étrangement, depuis quelques temps, elle ne rougissait plus, les battements de son cœur avait repris un rythme normal ; une fois seule cependant, ses pensées volaient vers lui, et avec elles, la soif de sa présence...

Elle s'en voulu soudain de penser à lui, au vu de ce qui se passait actuellement. Lorsqu'elle songeait aux évènements récents, son cœur se serrait douloureusement : Elle craignait pour Deku, métamorphosé par sa volonté renouvelée de se surpasser et s'inquiétait pour ce cendré au caractère et à l'alter explosif, semblant plus touché qu'il ne laissait le paraître.

Que signifiaient ses pensées futiles, en comparaison ?

[*]

Sur la plage du parc, Izuku et All Might se faisaient face. Bien qu'il ne puisse plus activer son mode malabar plus de vingt secondes, l'homme mettait un point d'honneur à continuer d'entraîner le jeune garçon.

\- Tu as gagné en vitesse, observa le mentor. Comment vont tes bras ?

\- Ça cicatrise. Répondit simplement le protégé, en regardant ses deux bras. Je réfléchis à un moyen de me servir de mes pieds, plutôt que mes mains, je pense avoir une piste. Vous vous souvenez de Hatsume Mei ?

\- La fille en filière assistante ?

Izuku hocha la tête.

\- Je l'ai contactée il y a quelques jours pour lui demander de voir si un de ses bébés ne pourrait pas m'aider à utiliser mes jambes plutôt que mes bras. Elle y réfléchi et me contactera... Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

\- Je me disais juste que tu ne ressemblais plus à ce petit garçon d'il y a encore quelques mois, répondit-il fier. Il n'y a pas que ton corps qui a changé, ton mental aussi a progressé. Certes, tu restes un peu pleurnichard sur les bords mais ça fait partie de ton charme.

Izuku sourit de plus belle.

 _Shimura Seinsei... Ce garçon vous aurait plu, j'en suis sûr_ , songea-t-il-il ému. _Il a quelque chose d'unique. Ce sera le plus grand de tous les héros, je ferai tout mon possible pour le guider vers ce chemin..._

Essuyant une larme qui perlait dans un coin de son œil gauche, il sourit et tapa dans ses mains.

\- Allez Midoriya, au travail !

\- Oui !

Ce soir-là, Izuku monta directement dans sa chambre sans dîner. Ses muscles étaient tellement endoloris par l'entrainement qu'il ne les sentait presque plus. La porte fermée, il se jeta sur son lit, s'endormit presque aussitôt.

Tout le monde remarqua l'absence de Izuku au dîner, Katsuki comprit tout de suite que c'était dû à All Might.

 _Après-tout, je m'en fous. Quand je serais le numéro 1, All Might réalisera qu'il a fait une erreur en choisissant Deku comme héritier de son Alter._

Il remarqua la mine sombre de Shōto.

 _Double-face s'est fâché avec son vieux ? C'est quoi cette tronche ?_

Seule Ochaco prit son courage à deux mains et après une longue inspiration toqua à sa porte.

Aucune réponse.

\- Bakugo ?

Elle ne put cacher sa surprise de le voir en face d'elle.

\- Attends...

 _Merde !_ _Je me suis trompé !_ Pensa-t-il en colère contre lui-même. _Qu'est-ce que j'fous devant la porte de la chambre de Deku ?! Et elle ?_

\- Tu es venu parce que tu t'inquiètes pour Deku ?

 _Idiote... C'est toi hein ? C'est toi qui a changé la signification de ce surnom, pas vrai ? Voilà pourquoi il veut s'en servir comme nom de héros. Lui et toi, vous êtes aussi niais l'un que l'autre, tiens. Je plains vos futurs gosses._

Sans un mot, il tourna les talons et prit le chemin de son étage.

\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! Entendit-il derrière lui.

 _La ferme..._

 _Toujours aussi charmant_ , songea-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

Shōto aussi voulait aller frapper à la chambre d'Izuku. Cela passerait pour de la franche camaraderie, c'est ce qu'ils étaient aux dernières nouvelles. Un seul coup d'œil vers Ochaco, redescendue dans la salle commune pour informer leur délégué, suffit néanmoins à l'en dissuader.

\- Shōto ?

C'était Momo. Elle le regardait, à la fois perplexe et un peu inquiète.

Minoru se tenait non loin derrière, les larmes aux yeux, des filets de sang s'écoulant en abondance hors de son nez, enfermé entre ses mains. Malgré la douleur apparente, le liquide rouge se répandant sur le sol fraîchement nettoyé, l'adolescent ne lâchait pas sa cible des yeux, une expression lubrique sur le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda le bicolore.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, répondit la jeune fille légèrement agacée. On avait rendez-vous pour étudier.

Ça lui était complètement sortit de la tête.

\- Je suis désolé, Momo.

Il semblait sincère. Le regard de son interlocutrice s'adoucit. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne.

Il savait ce contact innocent, pourtant, il eut un mouvement de recul et retira sa main comme si celle de Momo l'avait brûlée.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'enquit-elle. Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette ces jours-ci. Ça m'inquiète.

Il était réellement touché par la sollicitude de son amie, même s'il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Pas tant que lui-même n'y voyait pas clair.

\- C'est gentil mais crois-moi, tout va bien.

Il se leva.

\- Bonne nuit Momo.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait d'elle, elle murmura :

\- Bonne nuit, Shōto...

Izuku se réveilla en sueur, il avait trop chaud. Tout était silencieux. Quelle heure était-il ? Un coup d'œil sur son portable lui donna la réponse, trois heures trente-deux. Incapable de trouver le sommeil, il se leva pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Il prit une boisson fraîche dans le frigo de la salle commune et décida de la savourer à l'extérieur.

Dehors, l'air était frais, revigorant, les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, éclairant presque entièrement l'immeuble extérieur. Difficile à croire que la bâtisse avait été construite en trois jours.

Même si les raisons de ce changement restaient floues, il aimait sa vie à l'internat. Inko, sa maman, lui maquait bien sûr, et celle-ci lui envoyait toutes sortes de messages, s'assurant de son bien-être. Il était bien obligé d'admettre adorer cette émancipation forcée.

\- Tu vas l'ouvrir ou pas, cette canette ?

Il sursauta quand il reconnut la voix de Katsuki, derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ? Demanda Izuku, sans cacher son étonnement.

Katsuki balaya l'air d'une main comme pour effacer la question qui venait de lui être posée.

D'un geste brusque, il s'empara de la canette des mains de son rival, l'ouvrit, bu une gorgée et la lui tendit.

Izuku eut un hoquet de surprise. De mémoire, c'était la première fois que son bourreau faisait preuve d'une telle attention à son égard. Il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

Précautionneusement, il prit la boisson et bu à son tour. Jamais un liquide ne lui parut aussi frais et sucré.

Sans un mot, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur une marche de l'escalier, à toutefois bonne distance l'un de l'autre.

\- Deku...

La voix du blondinet parut hésitante aux oreilles d'Izuku, presque fragile.

\- Oui ?

\- M... Me...

 _Pas moyen que je lui dise !_

Izuku comprit et sourit.

\- De rien, Katchan.

Les traits de Katsuki se contactèrent soudain, il cria presque :

\- Que ce soit clair, maudit nerd ! J'taime pas ! J'taimerai jamais !

Alarmé, Izuku réduisit la distance qui le séparait de Katsuki, mit une main fraîche devant la bouche. Un geste irréfléchi, que le cendré n'eut pas le temps de penser à parer.

\- Arrête de crier ! lui intima-t-il. Si on se fait prendre, on est cuits !

La main du jeune adolescent collée à sa bouche, donna un long frisson au bâillonné. Impossible de savoir si c'était de dégoût ou autre chose.

Katsuki trouble effacé, débarrassa abruptement l'indésirable main, tout en s'étonnant de sa propre réaction. Il aurait sans doute mordu ou explosés les doigts sans le moindre scrupule, si d'aventure, sa victime de toujours se montrait si téméraire face à lui, en temps normal.

Il était bourreau, l'autre éternelle victime. Cela ne changerait jamais, il y veillerai.

\- Ne me touche pas, putain...

\- Tu n'avais qu'à pas beugler comme ça !

Il aurait vraiment voulu le frapper mais sans doute dû à l'heure avancée, il n'en avait ni force, ni envie. Pas question toutefois de laisser un tel acte impuni. Izuku avait une place, un statut, qu'il n'était pas en droit d'oublier, Alter ou non.

Sans crier gare, il se jeta sur lui. La canette projetée un peu plus loin, se fracassa sur le sol, le liquide s'étalant sur la marche la plus haute.

Il emprisonna les mains de l'héritier dans les siennes, l'immobilisant sans mal, un rictus de satisfaction marquant ses traits. Il se redressa, ses yeux rougeoyants stoppant d'emblée toute tentative de défense de la part du plus jeune.

Dans cette position, Katsuki le dominait de tout son long.

 _Voilà. N'oublie pas, surtout. Que tu m'aies consolé ne change rien..._

Au-delà de l'étrangeté de la scène, pendant ce bref instant où il avait partagé ses doutes, seul son voisin pouvait le comprendre ; c'était ce qu'il avait distinctement ressenti et cela l'effrayait franchement.

Pétrifié, Izuku n'esquissait plus un geste.

\- Je crie si je veux, asséna-t-il.

\- D'accord ! Abdiqua l'ancien sans alter. Pousse-toi, tu es lourd.

Ils se regardèrent sans ciller. A cette heure de la nuit, l'éclat vert émeraude semblait briller sans pareille. Durant une poignée de seconde, l'explosif se laissa hypnotiser.

Puis, comme s'il se réveillait soudain, il se leva à toute vitesse ; Izuku suivit son exemple de son côté.

En prenant soin d'éviter son regard, Katsuki marmonna.

\- Je rentre.

Izuku l'imita peu après avoir regardé une dernière fois les étoiles dont la lumière commençait à disparaître du ciel.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Les choses changent ?

**Chapitre 4 : Les choses changent ?**

* * *

De retour dans sa chambre, Katsuki fut pris d'une soudaine envie de hurler, de tout casser dans la pièce ; cachant sa frustration dans ses poings serrés, il inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour tenter de se calmer.

Quelque chose avait changé avec Deku.

Quand cela avait-il commencé ? Était-ce dû aux événements récents ? Après son enlèvement ou...

Quand il avait pleuré dans ses bras ?

Au simple souvenir de ce moment, un hurlement menaça de sortir à nouveau.

Il n'avait pas esquissé un seul geste pour le repousser...

Pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait pas.

C'était nouveau, étrange, et en même temps...

La sensation minuscule au fond, qu'une part de lui voulait entendre ces mots, était bien présente... mais pas prononcés par n'importe qui. Il fallait que ce soit Izuku ou personne d'autre.

Ridicule !

Il était toujours Katsuki Bakugo, son désir de devenir le plus grand des héros dominait toujours le reste.

Mais...

Il y avait autre chose de plus diffus, insaisissable et impalpable qui commençait à s'installer.

La présence de sa victime de toujours le gênait moins, même s'il avait toujours des accès de colère à la moindre évocation de son nom.

Aussi étrange que cela lui paraissait, il n'avait montré ses faiblesses qu'à Deku.

Le jour où il lui avait dit qu'il le surpasserait, ou encore cet autre jour...

Lui.

Encore lui.

Katsuki se mit à trembler. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il n'avait pas le temps à perdre de se poser ce genre de question, son ambition l'attendait.

Pourtant... Il ne put s'en empêcher cet instant. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas et cela l'énervait.

De rage, il attrapa son oreiller et y poussa un cri étouffé.

Il n'aimait pas ça, du tout.

Cela l'effrayait presque.

Des règles avaient été établies :

Katsuki déteste Deku depuis toujours.

Deku est un sale nerd qui suivait Katsuki.

Maintenant que Deku avait un Alter, il prouverait puissance infinie, qu'il reste le meilleur.

Briser ces règles serait contraire à l'ordre mis en place.

Sa voix se cassa, il jeta l'oreiller contre le mur qui explosa contre sa fenêtre.

 _Putain de merde..._

Il se sentit soudain vider de son énergie, fatigué de tout. S'allongeant sur son lit, il ferma les yeux, priant pour que le sommeil vienne le libérer de toutes ces questions futiles.

Il ne voulait pas que les choses changent, il ne voulait pas se rapprocher du garçon à la tignasse verte, en faire un ami, un soutien.

Sa fierté l'en empêchait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé autre chose que ce qu'ils sont déjà l'un pour l'autre.

Des rivaux.

Moins que ça.

Katsuki serait le pied qui écraserait la fourmi Deku.

C'était la seule vérité.

A cet instant du moins, il le croyait encore.

[*]

Un autre garçon aux yeux vairons ne dormait pas, lui non plus.

Les mains derrière la tête, Shōto Todoroki fixait le plafond sans rien voir, perdu dans ses réflexions.

Oui, quelque chose avait changé, c'était indéniable, dans la façon dont il voyait Izuku Midoriya.

Ce n'était pas encore claire dans sa tête mais c'était là. Il ne pouvait pas résister, il n'avait probablement pas les armes pour. S'il s'agissait d'un vilain, sa réflexion prendrait le dessus pour établir une stratégie mais c'était trop floue, insidieux.

Il n'aimait pas se sentir piégé ; il l'avait déjà ressenti avec son père maintes et maintes fois, il ne le supporterait plus. Pouvait-il s'échapper cette fois ? C'était Izuku qui lui avait donné les clés de sa prison...

Qui l'aidera, maintenant ?

Il ferma les yeux. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Il l'écouta un moment, avant de murmurer dans un souffle, presque inaudible :

\- Midoriya...

Il les rouvrit, se redressa, horrifié.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ce n'était pas normal qu'un garçon occupe ainsi ses pensées. Il rejeta cette idée du mieux qu'il put mais se revit, contre ces vagues l'emportant toujours un peu plus. Le courant avait changé depuis quelques jours ; plus violent, trop à vrai dire, au point de vider toute son énergie, pratiquement épuisée devant un déchaînement de force face auquel il se sentait incapable de lutter.

Il pria que quelqu'un vienne le sauver avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

[***]

Quelque part, ailleurs, quelqu'un fixait une photo, les traits durcis par la haine.

A sa droite, un petit téléviseur était posé, écran allumé, d'où l'on pouvait lire les mots "SOUND ONLY'

Une voix en sortit soudain :

\- Ils seront bientôt, prêts, Shigaraki Tomura... Une nouvelle génération de Nomu, plus intelligente et réactive. Les héros ne savent pas ce qu'ils vont devoir affronter...

\- Bien... fit calmement Shigaraki. Je pourrais enfin me venger et les lâcher sur toi...

Il fixait la photo, ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux petites fentes.

\- Midoriya Izuku...

Inconscient du danger qui menaçait d'éclater, Izuku dormait à poings fermés.


	6. Chapitre 5 : A deux, à trois

**Chapitre 5 : A deux, à trois**

* * *

Il faisait chaud ce matin-là, lorsque le professeur à l'apparence négligée entra dans la salle de classe. Shota Aizawa regarda un moment ses élèves chahuter, quoi qu'à leurs places, pour une fois.

 _Cette nouvelle ne va pas leur plaire_... Pensa-t-il en demandant le silence.

Comme souvent quand ils n'écoutaient pas, il se servait de son Alter pour annuler les leurs.

Cela faisait son petit effet à chaque fois.

\- J'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, écoutez-bien. Au vu des récents événements, il a été décidé de vous mettre à plusieurs dans vos chambres, pour améliorer l'entente entre vous. Les groupes ont déjà été décidé, vous connaîtrez la nouvelle composition à la fin de la journée. Vos chambres sont réorganisées en ce moment.

"Sachez également que ce dispositif permettra d'accueillir les élèves de la seconde B. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cependant. Vous ne les croiserez qu'en de très rare occasion. Je ne répondrais évidement à aucune question ou plaintes de votre part. Débrouillez-vous. Ce sera tout. Place au cours !"

Toute la journée, les élèves firent leurs pronostics :

\- Tu penses être avec qui, Deku ? Demanda Ochaco au déjeuner.

\- Je ne sais pas, je...

Sa voix se fit plus basse :

\- Tant que ce n'est pas avec Katchan...

Tenya se mit à réfléchir.

\- C'est vrai que vous ne vous entendez pas, tous les deux... dit doucement la jeune fille.

\- J'ai rien contre lui ! S'empressa de rétorquer Izuku. C'est lui qui me déteste...

\- D'après Aizawa, ce changement est censé améliorer l'entente entre élèves, ce serait logique que tu sois avec lui, fini par dire Tenya sur un ton prophétique.

Il s'était fait la même réflexion mais souhaitait plus que tout se tromper.

[*]

\- Vous êtes au courant, n'est-ce pas All Might ? Pour cette histoire de changement de répartition.

Nemuri Kayama, plus connu sous le nom de "L'Héroïne interdite au moins de 18 ans, Midnight", faisait face à All Might, dans la salle des professeurs.

\- J'ai moi-même décidé de la répartition avec le directeur, répondit All Might, nullement gêné par les formes plus que généreuse de la demoiselle.

Son âge constituait un sujet tabou ; celui ou celle qui avait le malheur de ne serait-ce l'effleurer, s'exposer à conséquences. Le fouet qu'elle exhibait en performance semblait être l'étendard sadique de sa personne, là par contre, pleinement assumé.

\- Pourquoi cette mesure ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- L'examen pour la licence provisoire approche. Compte tenu de la grande difficulté cette année, il est important qu'ils aient un bon esprit d'équipe.

\- Je vois... dit-elle gravement.

Soudain, son expression changea, elle cria, d'une voix plus que suraiguë :

\- Ah ! Tous ces puceaux réunis ! Quel dommage que je ne puisse pas à nouveau être lycéenne... !

Elle éclata en sanglots.

All Might la regardait en soupirant.

[*]

\- C'est pas vrai...

Izuku regardait le bout de papier qu'il tenait dans les mains, encore incrédule à ce qu'il lisait :

 ** _Etage 4F : Chambre 3 : Midoriya Izuku, Todoroki Shōto, Bakugo Katsuki._**

Bakugo Katsuki... Il était avec Katchan ! La joie d'être avec Shōto était presque éclipsée par la peur de se retrouver avec son bourreau. Comment ça allait se passer ?

\- Pousse-toi de devant la porte, sale nerd, tu gênes.

Le bousculant intentionnellement, Katsuki entra dans la chambre, où désormais trois lits étaient alignés, avec le nom de son propriétaire.

Comble de l'horreur, son lit était au milieu, Shōto à sa droite, Katsuki à gauche.

\- Fais chier... Soupira celui-ci. J'ai tout de suite su que je serai avec toi, j'aurais voulu me tromper.

\- Moi aussi.

Il se retourna vers Izuku, la colère déformant ses traits :

\- Je te préviens ! Traîne pas dans mes pattes ou je te bute !

\- Ça me fait pas plaisir non plus, je te signale ! Répliqua Izuku sur le même ton. Mais on est obligé de s'y faire alors, prends sur toi, tu veux ?

Se retenant de faire usage de son Alter, Katsuki essaya de ravaler sa colère, son corps tendu à l'extrême.

Shōto apparu, le visage impassible.

\- Je suis allé demander, savoir si on pouvait changer la disposition des lits. Impossible.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi changer ? Demanda Katsuki, toujours énervé.

\- A cause de vous deux.

\- Ça ira Todoroki, je t'assure, tenta d'apaiser Izuku.

 _Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je me retrouve avec toi ?_ Pensa le jeune homme aux cheveux et yeux bicolores en le regardant. _C'est déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça..._

\- Todoroki ?

\- C'est rien, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Après le dîner, Izuku, Tenya et Ochaco étaient assis sur un canapé de la salle commune.

\- Je suis désolée que tu te sois retrouvé avec Bakugo, compatit Ochaco.

Son regard se posa sur Denki qui comptait ses billets, un peu plus loin.

Il avait presque réussi à trouver toutes les combinaisons, exceptée la sienne, composée de Mashirao, Hanta et lui.

\- Todoroki est là, heureusement...

Ce soir-là plus que d'habitude, Izuku traîna des pieds pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Il songea un moment à dormir sur un canapé de la salle commune, avant de se raviser. C'était un exercice, il fallait s'y plier.

La lumière émise par la veilleuse de Shōto le rassura, lorsqu'il entra à pas de loup de la pièce.

\- Te voilà enfin. Murmura la voix de Shōto en le voyant se mettre au lit. J'ai cru que tu dormais dans la salle commune.

\- J'y ai pensé, avant de changer d'avis.

\- Tant mieux. Je vais pouvoir éteindre la veilleuse.

\- Tu l'avais laissé allumer pour moi ? Demanda Izuku surpris

Dans un état semi-comateux, Shōto hocha la tête.

Izuku le remercia, touché par cette attention.

Quand la chambre fut plongée dans le noir complet, Katsuki mordit la housse de son oreiller, sentant à nouveau une vague de colère intense monter en lui.

\- Katchan !

\- T'approche pas, Deku.

C'était un ordre. Katsuki vivrait comme une ultime humiliation un sauvetage de celui qu'il considérait comme un moins que rien. Il le lisait dans son orbe rouge qui le fixait, intimant silencieusement de rester à distance.

Et son cri résonna à nouveau dans la forêt bleutée.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, un long filet de sueur dégoulinant le long de son dos.

Son premier réflexe fut de vérifier que Katsuki était là.

Il se tourna vers lui, le trouva, paisiblement endormi.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas fait ce cauchemar ; Il s'en était tellement voulu ce soir-là... Il n'avait pas pu l'empêcher. Le combat contre Muscular l'avait affaibli ; aidé par l'adrénaline, il avait cru pouvoir le sauver pour finalement, le regarder se faire aspirer dans ce trou noir, le visage incrédule, la voix déchirée par l'impuissance, dévorant ses entrailles...

Ses yeux s'habituant à l'obscurité, il observa attentivement la silhouette de celui qu'il admirait en souriant.

 _Il est mignon quand il dort,_ pensa-t-il. _On dirait un enfant sans défense._

Katsuki ouvrit brusquement les yeux, comme s'il s'éveillait d'un cauchemar. Ses yeux rouges semblaient jeter des flammes.

Il capta le regard d'Izuku, aussi surprit visiblement, par ce réveil soudain ; ses traits se durcirent instantanément, bouillonnant de cette expression affichée, innocente et concernée à la fois. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand son vis-à-vis montra Shōto du doigt.

Ravalant de justesse son hurlement, il adressa plusieurs signes que son ancienne victime interpréta :

"TOI ! RETROUVE-MOI DEHORS !"

Izuku haussa un sourcil, s'apprêta à refuser de la tête mais son nouveau camarade de chambre ne lui en laissa pas le temps, enchaînant ses gestes.

"TOUT DE SUITE !"

Même en ne prononçant pas un mot, Katsuki envoyait des étincelles...

Une fois dehors, il attrapa Izuku par le bras et le poussa contre un mur, verrouillant son regard au sien.

Le rouge de ses yeux semblable à un feu ardent, entourait Izuku de toute part, il n'avait aucune issue.

\- Katchan... Murmura Izuku, légèrement troublé.

Ce dernier posa les deux mains sur le mur, encerclant ainsi sa victime.

\- Comme ça, on me regarde dormir ? Un truc que je devrais savoir ?

Ce feu que l'ébouriffé voyait danser dans les yeux de l'explosif le paralysait. Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il ressentait ; tout autre chose se rapprochait, sans parvenir à l'identifier.

Pour une raison qu'il ne comprit pas, il se mit à bégayer :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que... tu crois... J'ai... cauchemar... voulais juste... m'assurer... tu dormais...

Le feu grandissait de plus en plus...

\- Je t'ai revu... la forêt... aspiré... trou noir...

Pendant une fraction de seconde, un bref instant, Katsuki parut touché. Puis la colère reprit le dessus. Il regarda intensément Izuku dans les yeux, les lèvres si proches des siennes que leurs souffles finirent par se confondre.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, Deku ? Demanda-t-il à mi-voix. Pourquoi tu me fous pas la paix à la fin ?

Izuku répondit, les yeux dans les yeux, sans ciller.

\- Parce que tu restes une personne proche de moi, peu importe ce que tu me fais ou ce que tu dis ! C'est pas parce que je te colle que j'ai oublié tout ce que tu m'as fait, jamais j'oublierai ! Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'y peux rien, j'arrive pas à te laisser tomber... pourtant parfois, j'adorai pouvoir le faire !

Pris d'une pulsion soudaine, imprévue, brutale, Katsuki l'embrassa.

Un baiser maladroit mais fort et passionné, auquel Izuku répondit avec la même force, se laissant consumer. Si oui ou non, les deux réalisaient ce qui se passait, aucun ne voulait le rompre.

Katsuki l'attira contre lui, toujours dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance dans le fond, pour l'instant. Le baiser était étonnement agréable, étonnement bon. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils pensaient à autre chose qu'à l'UA, l'internat et même leur relation passée.

Tout fut oublié le temps de ce baiser.

Comme si quelqu'un avait pris possession de leurs personnes, les poussait inexorablement l'un vers l'autre, en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu auparavant ; sortes de pantins, incapables de résister à une envie bizarrement réciproque, qu'ils savaient pourtant absurde et irrationnelle au possible.

Izuku finit par le repousser.

Les corps en feu, les poumons cherchant l'air qui leur faisait défaut, les cerveaux respectifs tentaient d'intégrer, comprendre ce baiser soudain, les traits des deux visages de plus en plus horrifiés à mesure de l'avancée du processus.

\- Putain... fit un Katsuki balbutiant. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

\- Oublions ça.

Le calme avec lequel Izuku avait prononcé ces mots l'étonna quelque peu, lui qui perdait facilement son sang-froid.

Toutefois, il avait raison.

Mieux valait oublier.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Larmes et confessions

**Chapitre 6 : Larmes et confessions**

* * *

 _Oublions ça_.

Les mots d'Izuku ne le quittait pas, des jours après ce qui c'était passé entre eux.

Katsuki ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui avait pris ; plus il essayait, plus c'était confus. Il avait l'impression que pendant toute la durée du baiser, quelqu'un d'autre le faisait agir, telle une marionnette à fils.

Izuku n'avait pas changé d'attitude, lui parlait normalement, comme si de rien n'était. Il n'aurait su dire si cela l'énervait ou au contraire, le soulageait.

Après-tout à ses yeux, Deku restait un insecte à écraser...

 _Ce sale nerd..._

Mais le temps de ce baiser où il avait ressenti des choses improbables...

Devant ce désir violent, cette plénitude bienvenue, salutaire, qui s'étaient emparés de lui, le forçant à s'incliner...

La certitude qui l'avait accompagnée si longtemps s'était effacée.

Même si ça lui coûtait de l'admettre... Cela lui avait plu, de l'embrasser.

Non, c'était faux.

Il avait adoré et c'était d'autant plus troublant de le reconnaître. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu s'en empêcher et surtout, depuis quand Deku, _Deku_ éveillait tout ça en lui ? Il aurait dû être dégoûté, il s'agissait de _Deku_ , la personne qui l'insupportait le plus, dont la seule existence éveillait une extrême irritation : une réaction déjà plus normale, logique, limite plus saine, que ce baiser survenu d'un coup. Au lieu de ça…

\- Bakugo ! Appela une voix familière.

Il se retourna et vit Eijiro courir vers lui.

\- T'étais où hier ? Je croyais qu'on devait aller à la salle d'arcade ensemble.

Katsuki haussa les épaules.

\- Désolé mec, j'ai oublié.

Parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à ce baiser.

\- Kirishima...

\- Ouais ?

Katsuki marqua un temps d'arrêt se demandant si Eijiro était la personne idéale pour ce genre de confidence.

Il se ravisa.

Au même moment, il aperçut un garçon à la touffe verte passer un peu plus loin, accompagné d'Ochaco et Tenya, riant joyeusement, qu'il ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux...

[*]

\- Plus fort, Shōto ! Hurla la voix rauque d'Endeavor. Tu dois apprendre à contrôler tes flammes !

\- Si je favorise un côté, l'autre en pâtira forcément !

Au gymnase des Todoroki, père et fils s'entraînaient ensemble.

\- Ridicule ! Pesta l'actuel numéro un.

Shōto était fatigué d'argumenter. Cela faisait deux heures que son géniteur lui hurlait dessus, il en avait plus qu'assez.

\- Allez, attaque-moi avec tes flammes ! Ordonna-t-il.

Les flammes qui entouraient Shōto disparurent.

\- Je reviendrai.

Tournant les talons, il prit le chemin de la sortie, ignorant son père qui continuait de hurler derrière lui.

Il en avait assez de tout ça ! Il aurait tout donné pour vivre comme ses frères et sœurs, tranquillement, sans pression. Être "fils de" était insupportable ; les gens l'attendaient au tournant, saisissant la moindre occasion pour le comparer à son paternel.

Il ferait tout pour s'en défaire, il ne devait pas lui ressembler, juste le surpasser. L'usage de son autre côté feu était nouveau, il apprenait durement à le maîtriser mais grâce à une certaine personne, il commençait à l'accepter, s'en faire un allié, pour son objectif.

Il s'était en plus fait une promesse : Rejeter toute idée de mariage d'Alter. Ses souvenirs d'enfance s'estompaient mais la certitude de n'avoir jamais vu l'imposant héros qu'était son père s'intéresser à sa mère autrement que par des remontrances et remarques acerbes, amenait un dégoût trop profond envers la pratique et ceux qui s'y adonnaient.

Le numéro un savait, que son fils rendait régulièrement visite à celle qu'il avait tant blessée par le passé mais pas une fois, il n'avait cherché à avoir de ses nouvelles. Ce désintérêt même pas dissimulé l'horripilait suffisamment pour servir de motivation.

Elle, parlait rarement de son mari. Une blessure toujours à vif, représentation d'années de calvaire de vivre avec un homme à l'ambition démesurée.

Le petit garçon qu'il était à l'époque saisissait déjà toute l'horreur de la situation, pleurant de rage et d'impuissance. Une époque quelque peu allégée depuis que mère et fils se retrouvaient en douceur, tissant petit à petit dans la pudeur, ces liens tant manqué à leurs vies.

Malgré tout, chaque fois qu'il y pensait, à ce goût de sel mélangé à sa bile...

Une larme vint s'écraser au sol.

Arrivé à l'internat, il fonça dans sa chambre et pleura silencieusement, dans son lit.

C'était douloureux, encore aujourd'hui.

Soudain, Izuku entra.

Son sourire jovial s'effaça quand il remarqua les larmes de son ami.

\- Todoroki ! S'exclama-t-il alarmé. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Il se précipita vers lui, s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

 _Il a fallu que ce soit toi, qui me voit dans cet état_... soupira Shōto pour lui-même. _Précisément toi._

Il n'avait pas la force de lui répondre.

La seule présence du garçon suffit néanmoins à le calmer, il s'apaisa en douceur.

\- S'il te plait, reste un peu avec moi, lui pria Shōto.

\- Je ne bouge pas, lui assura Izuku en souriant.

Petit à petit, il sentit ses paupières se fermer, définitivement tranquillisé par cette douce énergie, enchantement pour le bicolore, happé malgré lui...

[*]

\- Ochaco ! Tu viens avec moi à la piscine ? Demanda Tsuyu.

\- J'arrive... Répondit Ochaco sans envie.

Les deux filles étaient dans leur chambre, Tsuyu préparant ses affaires et Ochaco à son bureau fixant une photo, la représentant, entre Izuku et Tenya.

\- Tu es amoureuse de Midoriya, pas vrai ? Demanda Tsuyu, par-dessus son épaule, les yeux sur la photo.

-N-Non ! Répondit Ochaco dont le teint virait au rouge.

Devant le regard dubitatif de Tsuyu, elle avoua :

\- Je ne sais pas... C'est confus dans ma tête. Je l'aime beaucoup, c'est certain. Il m'a sauvé, le jour de l'examen d'admission et j'admire la force dont il fait preuve pour essayer d'atteindre son but. Je sais qu'il y arrivera. Seulement...

Elle baissa les yeux, fixant ses genoux.

\- Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de l'amour ou autre chose.

\- Et si au lieu de chercher la réponse, tu laissais le temps faire les choses ? Lui conseilla son amie. Il est clair que plus tu essaieras de trouver la réponse, moins tu y arriveras, alors en attendant...

Elle prit les mains d'Ochaco dans les siennes et l'attira vers elle, la forçant à se lever.

\- Viens t'amuser avec nous ! Kyôka déprime de son côté un peu. Elle s'est dit que voir Kaminari perdre la tête à cause d'une surcharge électrique l'aiderait sûrement à aller mieux !

Ochaco pouffa, imaginant déjà la tête de Denki.

\- Tu vois, ça marche sur toi aussi !

Sans lâcher sa main, Tsuyu l'entraîna derrière elle.

[*]

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Izuku qui dormait à ses côtés, sur le parquet froid.

 _Il ne s'est même pas mis au lit_... Songea Shōto, l'esprit un peu embrumé.

Il le regarda dormir un moment et esquissa un geste pour caresser doucement ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Ce simple contact éveilla quelque chose en lui.

Il voulait plus.

La distance qui les séparait était infime, il n'avait qu'à pencher la tête pour toucher ses lèvres dont l'appelle ne cessait de résonner dans sa tête.

Il le voulait.

Pas comme ça, il aurait l'impression de profiter de lui, c'était mal.

L'appel se faisait plus pressant.

Shōto suivit le contour des lèvres de son voisin, longtemps.

Voilà.

C'était tout.

Avant qu'il s'en rende compte, ses lèvres avait pris la place de son pouce.

C'était mal.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et charnues.

C'était timide, léger, cela suffisait. Il se sentait si bien pendant ces quelques secondes...

Mais c'était mal.

Le bruit de la porte se refermant brusquement, Shōto eut juste le temps de s'éloigner. Izuku, s'éveillant juste, n'avait visiblement rien remarqué.

\- A quoi, tu joues, Double-face ? Articula lentement Katsuki, dont l'envie de meurtre se lisait sur le visage.

[***]

\- JE VEUX VOIR DEKU ! Hurla la voix de Himiko Toga

Elle pleurait bruyamment. Dabi perdit patience.

\- La ferme, idiote ! Lui lança-t-il. J'en peux plus de t'entendre !

\- T'es méchant Dabi ! Geignit Himiko, dont les pleurs redoublèrent.

\- Je m'en fous ! Répliqua le jeune homme aux flammes bleus. Tu te calmes tout de suite ou je te réduis en cendre. Les vilains, ça court les rues en ce moment, on aura aucun mal à te remplacer, la folle.

Les pleurs cessèrent, pas les sanglots.

\- Je suis amoureuse de Deku... Je veux le tuer...

\- Bientôt, dit Shigaraki d'une voix calme. Tout sera bientôt prêt. Patiente un peu et tu pourras t'amuser avec lui.

\- Tu le promets ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux brillants. J'en ai marre de me cacher...

\- Le gouvernement est en état d'alerte maximale. Pour le moment, il est plus judicieux de faire profil bas.

\- T'es pas marrant, Black Mist. J'arrête pas de penser à lui depuis que je l'ai rencontré ! Il est tellement beau !

 _Elle est vraiment cinglée, celle-là..._ Pensa Dabi en regardant le filet de bave au coin des lèvres d'Himiko.

\- On va trop s'amuser ensemble ! Et quand j'aurai fini, je pourrais te regarder le tuer, dis ?

Avec un petit rire, Shigaraki acquiesça.

Elle hurla à nouveau, de joie, cette fois. 


	8. Chapitre 7 : Perdus

**Chapitre 7 : Perdus**

* * *

Kyoka Jirō jubilait : elle avait enfin sous les yeux ce qu'elle était venue chercher ; Denki Kaminari avait implosé, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, au détriment du garçon à l'Alter électrique qui ne réalisait pas.

\- Kyoka, tu ris trop fort, fit remarquer Momo, un peu gênée.

\- Je suis désolée !

Elle tenta de se calmer, y parvint plus ou moins jusqu'à ce que Denki lâche un nouveau "Wéééé... ", la faisant repartir de plus belle.

\- T'y es pas aller de main morte avec lui Bakugo, constata Eijiro en observant Denki. Imagine qu'on l'ait perdu pour de bon.

\- C'est lui qui voulait un duel, non ? Rétorqua Katsuki. J'ai fait ce qu'il me demandait, je me suis pas retenu.

\- Et il y a une qui te remercie, je crois...

Katsuki s'en fichait. Eijiro l'avait traîné ici, il s'ennuyait ferme. En plus...

\- Kirishima...

\- Ouais ?

Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir, cela lui était égal. Pourtant, il sentit les mots franchir sa bouche, couvert par le son de sa propre voix :

\- Il est où, le nerd ?

\- Qui ? Ah, Midoriya ! Aucune idée. Pourtant, quand je lui ai proposé de venir, il avait l'air partant... Je suppose qu'il a changé d'avis ! Tu viens piquer une tête avec moi ?

Katsuki se leva :

\- J'me casse.

Eijiro le regarda partir, un peu déçu, quand une voix familière l'interpella :

\- Hé, Kirishima ! Ça te dit un bras de fer ?

Tetsu Tetsu était juste derrière lui.

\- Je vais te battre, cette fois ! Lança-t-il sûr de lui. J'ai toujours pas digéré ta qualification au tournoi.

\- T'es sûr, Tetsu ? T'as pas peur de perdre ?

\- Arrête de parler et sois un homme !

Itsuka Kendo, qui avait rejoint les filles, laissa échapper un soupir en les voyant commencer leur duel.

\- C'est reparti...

\- Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre, ces deux-là, observa Tsuyu. Sans doute parce que leurs Alter et leurs personnalités se ressemblent.

\- Monoma lui a dit que vous seriez ici. Il a tout de suite voulu venir.

\- En parlant de Monoma, où est-il ? Demanda Mina.

\- En train de préparer ses futures "punchline" à votre encontre et il est très inspiré, parait-il...

Elles partirent dans un grand éclat de rire.

[*}

Katsuki claqua la porte.

Aussitôt, Shōto s'éloigna d'Izuku qui ouvrit les yeux.

 _T'as rien remarqué, hein Deku ?_ _T'es vraiment stupide_ ! Pensa Katsuki sans lâcher Shōto des yeux.

\- A quoi, tu joues, Double-face ?

Katsuki ne se sentait plus maître de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça l'énervait autant, de voir Izuku se faire embrasser par un autre.

\- Fais attention, Bakugo, dit Shōto avec calme. On pourrait penser que tu es jaloux.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit !

Cette fois, il ne parvint pas à se contrôler et fonça sur lui, attrapa son visage entre ses mains, d'où s'échappaient de petites étincelles.

Izuku ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

\- Arrête Katchan ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- La ferme ! C'est entre lui et moi !

Voulant couper court, Shōto fit usage de son Alter de glace, obligeant Katsuki à lâcher prise. Surpris, il s'éloigna mais ne s'avouant pas vaincu pour autant, commença à faire apparaître des explosions dans ses mains.

\- Je vais te buter, dit Katsuki, sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

\- C'est ça.

La désinvolture affichée de Shōto le rendait fou de rage. Il s'apprêtait à l'attaquer à nouveau, quand Izuku, One For All activé, éloigna Katsuki, le poussant violemment hors de la pièce.

\- DEKU ! Hurla Katsuki.

Izuku se précipita devant la porte et la ferma à clé.

\- Va faire un tour pour te calmer ! lança la voix d'Izuku à travers la porte

 _Pauvre débile !_ Hurla Katsuki pour lui. _Tu t'es enfermé avec la mauvaise personne !_

Si cela fut encore possible, sa colère atteignit son paroxysme en réalisant vers qui était dirigée l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait actuellement. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi ce sentiment l'envahissait.

Elle céda petit à petit place à la peur, l'adolescent bien conscient que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Izuku avait raison : de l'air, le cendré peinait à respirer.

Pour la première fois, Katsuki Bakugo voulait fuir et, en conséquence, partit à toute vitesse de l'internat. Il fit taire cette voix moqueuse, hurlant au lâche qu'il représentait durant sa course ; la paix était tout ce qu'il demandait dans l'immédiat, chose impossible à cet endroit.

\- Tu n'es pas blessé ? S'enquit Izuku, l'oreille collée à la porte. J'ai eu peur, j'ai cru qu'il allait...

Shōto le saisit par le bras, le forçant à se retourner, le dos contre la porte.

\- Todo...

Il voulait l'embrasser, il le voulait...

\- Merci... Parvint-il simplement à articuler.

Izuku, sourit, un peu gêné.

\- C'est rien...

[*]

\- Comment ça, un élève de la seconde A a disparu ? fit Aizawa incrédule, dans le haut-parleur. Qui est-ce ?

\- Bakugo Katsuki, Monsieur.

C'était Tenya.

 _Encore ?_

\- Midorya Izuku est à sa recherche. Il pense savoir où il se trouve.

\- Tiens-moi au courant, dit le professeur d'une voix soudainement fatiguée.

\- Bien Monsieur.

 _Demain, je démissionne !_

S'inquiétant de ne pas voir revenir Katsuki dans la soirée, Izuku avait entreprit de le chercher. Il était allé partout, au lycée, à leur ancien collège, aucune trace de lui.

Eijiro s'occupait de ratisser les endroits où tous les deux avaient l'habitude d'aller, sans succès non plus.

Il ne restait qu'un seul endroit.

Il n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis cet incident mais rien n'avait changé. Les deux pancartes de chaque côté du grillage étaient toujours là.

Les souvenirs affluaient à mesure qu'il approchait du lac. Lui non plus n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé ici des années plus tôt.

Avant...

Son intuition ne l'avait pas trompée : Il trouva Katsuki devant le point d'eau, faisant des ricochets. Le blond ne se retourna pas quand il le sentit approcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux, encore ?

\- Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, dit Izuku d'une petite voix.

Katsuki sentant son malaise, ricana.

\- Ça te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs ?

\- J'ai cru que tu t'étais gravement blessé, c'est pour ça que j'ai accouru vers toi, avoua Izuku.

\- Là est le problème, Deku, tu prends toujours des initiatives inutiles.

Katsuki paraissait étrangement calme.

Le caillou rebondit sept fois sur l'eau, avant de couler.

\- Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé mais je fais ce que je crois être juste. Je suis comme ça, Alter ou pas. Je croyais que tu le savais.

\- Je le sais.

 _Ce jour-là aussi, tu es venu à mon secours... J'allais bien mais tu n'as pas hésité..._ Songea-t-il en préparant un lancer.

\- Je n'ai pas mal agi, affirma Izuku sûr de lui. Tu as seulement mal interprété mon intention.

\- Tu comprends vraiment rien... Soupira Katsuki. Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais... Tu as des qualités que je n'ai pas et que j'aimerai, parfois.

Cette conversation ressemblait plus à un moment de confession. L'un ne voyant pas le visage de l'autre, la rendait sans doute plus facile.

\- Tu as toujours été comme ça, à aider les autres. C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle All Might t'a choisi, il l'a vu en toi.

Izuku n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Katchan lui faisait des compliments ?

\- Katchan...

Il soupira :

\- Ça me saoule, tout ça...

Le silence tomba entre eux, pendant de longues secondes, jusqu'à ce que Katsuki prenne à nouveau la parole :

\- Si tu parviens à faire plus de ricochet que moi, je rentrerai avec toi, le défi-t-il. Sans Alter.

Sans hésiter, Izuku prit un caillou et se plaça à ses côtés. Ne ressentant pas le besoin de se parler pour le faire, comme si l'un était le reflet de l'autre, ils lancèrent les petits morceaux de pierre dans une parfaite synchronicité.

Les cailloux furent à l'image des lanceurs, entamant leur course effrénée vers l'horizon du couchant...

L'un finit par se noyer, épuisé, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par l'autre, vidé.

\- J'ai perdu, on dirait... Constata amèrement le cendré. Tu ne savais pas en faire, quand on était gosses et aujourd'hui...

\- Je me suis entraîné.

Il eut un sourire désabusé.

\- Evidemment...

\- Tu ne comprends toujours pas que je veux seulement...

\- La ferme, coupa-t-il sèchement. Ça m'intéresse pas. Rien de toi m'intéresse.

Pour la première fois depuis que ça s'était passé, Izuku s'autorisa à penser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangés, quelques jours auparavant.

Il était troublé depuis et faisait de multiples efforts pour le cacher.

Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce baiser signifiait l'exact opposé de ce qu'il venait d'affirmer.

Il aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi avoir fait ça, quand lui-même tentait de comprendre la raison pour laquelle il s'était laissé faire, répondant avec la même ardeur que lui.

Un vrai baiser, qui l'avait laissé totalement perdu et démuni face à ces sensations ressenti.

Avec son bourreau de toujours.

Cela paraissait totalement fou.

Il garda ses réflexions intérieures et s'entendit dire :

\- Viens, rentrons.

[*]

De retour dans la chambre, l'ambiance devint lourde, personne ne parlait. Izuku se sentant horriblement mal à l'aise, prétexta un devoir à faire avec Tenya pour quitter la pièce.

Une fois seuls, la tension monta d'un cran.

Comme toujours, Katsuki dit ce qui lui passa par la tête :

\- Alors, on se la joue gay ? Demanda-t-il, un brin moqueur.

Saisissant la balle au bond, Shōto renvoya :

\- Et toi... _Katchan ?_

Il avait volontairement utilisé ce surnom, sachant pertinemment l'effet que ça lui ferait. La réaction dépassa toutes ses attentes.

\- La ferme, Double-face ! Cria-t-il. Il y a que Deku qui peut m'appeler comme ça !

 _Que Deku... ?_

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, la stupéfaction déforma ses traits, tandis que sur les lèvres de Shōto, se dessinait un sourire satisfait, sachant pertinemment ce que cela signifiait.

En l'embrassant, Shōto avait eu la confirmation de ses sentiments. Il aimait Izuku, voulait être aimé de lui en retour.

Ce regard chargé d'incompréhension, mâtiné à une certaine peur, qu'il avait sous les yeux...

Il était passé par là.

Katsuki n'était pas au même point, cherchant encore la réponse à cette inconnue qui semblait à l'heure actuelle en tout cas, insoluble.

Il n'avait aucun doute qu'il y parviendrait.

Alors, ils deviendront de vrais rivaux.


	9. Chapitre 8 : Lutte intérieure

**Chapitre 8 : Lutte intérieure**

* * *

\- KATCHAN ! Hurla Izuku.

Il se sentit chancelé puis tomber.

Tout était flou autour de lui.

La chute parut infinie...

Il ne savait pas où il était, avait atrocement mal. S'il fermait les yeux, la douleur partirait, toutefois, quelqu'un l'en empêchait.

\- Katchan, reste avec moi... Je t'en prie...

Difficilement, Katsuki papillonna des yeux. Tout ce qu'il fut capable de distinguer, le visage de son camarade de classe, pleurer au-dessus de lui.

\- Arrête de pleurer, Deku... Dit-il faiblement. On dirait une fille.

Les pleurs ne cessaient pas. Dans un effort désespéré, Izuku essayait de stopper le sang que Katsuki sentait lentement s'échapper de son corps.

\- Ne me laisse pas, s'il te plaît... Hoqueta-t-il à travers ses larmes.

Les lèvres de Katsuki esquissèrent un sourire.

\- Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir...

\- On en est plus là, idiot ! Le sermonna Izuku, qui déchira un pan de son costume pour contenir l'hémorragie.

\- Deku... Je vais mourir.

\- NON ! Cria Izuku. Je te l'interdis ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça !

C'était une certitude, il le savait. Les sensations de son corps disparaissaient, il voulait fermer les yeux, rien qu'un tout petit instant...

\- Reste avec moi ! Ordonna Izuku. Tu me dois toujours des excuses pour tout ce que tu m'as fait !

\- Je croyais... qu'on en était... plus là, le nerd...

 _Laisse-moi dormir._.. Supplia-t-il silencieusement. _J'ai tellement sommeil..._

Une légère claque l'empêcha à nouveau de sombrer.

Il regarda le poing d'Izuku, il brillait.

\- Crétin... Tu t'épuises pour rien...

Le sang ne cessait de couler.

\- Serre-moi...

Izuku s'exécuta. Katsuki le connaissait trop bien pour savoir qu'il luttait contre les sanglots, la poitrine serrée.

Avec ses dernières forces, Katsuki murmura :

\- C'est moi qui t'ai sauvé cette fois, n'oublie pas... Dis à la veille... que je l'aime...

Faiblement, il eut la sensation que les bras se resserraient autour de lui et prit ce geste comme un signe d'acquiescement.

\- Deku...

La voix de Katsuki se brisa.

\- Pardonne-moi...

Izuku se mit à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons, mais il ne l'entendit pas.

La douleur avait disparue.

\- Réveille-toi, Katchan !

Il rouvrit les yeux, reconnaissant le décor de sa chambre. Izuku à son chevet, Shōto derrière lui, tous les deux le regard soucieux.

\- Tu as fais un cauchemar ? Questionna Izuku. Tu t'es soudainement mis à crier dans ton sommeil.

 _Un cauchemar... Ça paraissait si réel..._ Songea Katsuki, la main sur la poitrine.

Son cœur battait très vite.

\- Ça va... Murmura-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas. Pardon de vous avoir réveillés.

\- Tu es sûr ? Demanda Shōto, la voix blanche. Tu trembles. Je vais demander au professeur Aizawa d'appeler Recovery Girl, j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

\- J'y vais ! S'empressa de dire Izuku en se relevant.

Discrètement, Katsuki lui saisit le poignet, sentant son propriétaire se raidir aussitôt. Shōto, qui n'avait rien remarquer, proposa d'y aller à sa place. Voyant que les deux camarades ne répondaient pas, il quitta la chambre.

Sur le moment, Katsuki ne comprit pas la raison d'une réaction aussi vive. Son poignet avait agi sans la commande de son cerveau, trop occupé à analyser ces drôles d'images, sensations, venues avec. Mais l'interrogation fut simplement balayée une fois que sa paume et ses doigts s'étaient refermés dessus. Il avait besoin de la présence de sa victime à ses côtés.

Ce cauchemar laissait une empreinte étrange en lui : Une peur sourde, née sitôt ses yeux ouverts que, seul bizarrement, ce contact semblait pouvoir apaiser.

Izuku se retourna lentement vers son poignet, toujours entouré par la main de Katsuki. Il pensait probablement à une atteinte contre sa personne quand, tout ce que le cendré voulait présentement, était la chaleur douce, rassurante, émanant de lui.

En état d'alerte, Izuku tenta de le dérober à sa prise.

\- Détends-toi.

Ce son suffit à l'arrêter d'essayer.

La voix de Katsuki était méconnaissable, tel un enfant réclamant un câlin, après avoir fait un mauvais rêve. Cette fragilité nouvelle, encore inconnue pour Izuku, avait quelque chose d'émouvant.

Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

\- Tout va bien, c'est fini, maintenant...

En temps normal, Katsuki l'aurait haï de parler ainsi, comme à un enfant qu'on consolait ; bizarrement, sûrement à cause de son cauchemar ou de son rythme cardiaque toujours fou, c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, malgré une incertitude grandissante.

[*]

\- Bakugo se repose ?! Demanda Tenya incrédule.

A la cantine du lycée, le trio, plus Eijiro mangeaient ensemble.

\- Ordre de Recovery Girl. Elle a trouvé son rythme cardiaque très élevé, il ne doit pas quitter sa chambre pour la journée. Précisa le camarade de chambre.

\- Il a vécu pas mal de choses assez dur, ces temps-ci, fit remarquer Eijiro soucieux. Sans doute un coup de stress.

Ochaco hocha la tête.

\- J'irais le voir après les cours, décida-t-il.

Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, Aizawa convoqua Shōto et Izuku pour leur parler de la "petite altercation" entre eux.

\- Plusieurs élèves sont venus me rapporter qu'une dispute avait éclatée entre vous trois. La raison ne m'intéresse pas, ça vous regarde. Je veux seulement savoir le rôle que vous avez joué dedans.

\- J'ai répliqué, déclara Shōto sans sourciller.

\- J'ai repoussé, répondit Izuku un peu plus timidement.

\- Bien, j'en conclu que Bakugo a encore perdu son sang-froid...

Il soupira.

\- Pour usage abusif de vos Alter respectifs, je vous condamne tous les deux à balayer la cour du lycée et de l'internat pendant trois jours, à effet immédiat, tous les soirs après les cours. Quand votre... Bakugo, sera sur pied, dîtes-lui qu'il nettoiera les toilettes et toute la partie commune de l'internat, une semaine. Précisez-lui qu'il devra le faire avec zèle, je viendrais personnellement vérifier. Sinon quoi, j'ajouterai une autre semaine.

\- Monsieur, compte tenu de l'état actuel de Kat... suki, cette punition me paraît disproportionnée, tenta de défendre Izuku.

Aizawa l'observa un moment avant de déclarer :

\- Je ne suis pas censé justifier des punitions auprès d'un élève, lui-même en faute, mais tu as de la chance, je suis de bonne humeur. Bakugo, en plus d'avoir initié un conflit, a disparu de nombreuses heures. Nous ne savons pas encore si les vilains en ont encore après lui, cela aurait pu être dangereux, pour lui. Autre chose à ajouter, Midoriya ?

Devant le silence, il les congédia.

\- Donc, c'est à cause d'un cauchemar que tu te retrouves dans cet état... Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, dedans ? Cuisina Eijiro, curieux.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en parler, répondit Katsuki.

Eijiro ne se moquerait pas, s'il le mettait au courant mais il voulait le garder pour lui.

L'impression de réalité qui s'en dégageait ne l'avait pas quitté depuis hier soir. Ses narines avaient gardé l'odeur du sang, ses lèvres, le goût salé des larmes d'Izuku...

Ce que ça pouvait être frustrant ! Il avait raté une journée de cours à cause d'un cauchemar. Lui, Katsuki Bakugo, avait tremblé telle une fillette pour un cauchemar... Si sa mère le savait, elle passerait le reste de sa vie à se moquer de lui, à raison.

Il fut secoué d'un frisson.

\- Ça va aller ? S'enquit son ami.

Il n'en pouvait plus de cette question...

\- Fous-moi la paix, tête d'orties.

Eijiro éclata de rire.

\- Chef ! Oui, chef !

Après l'avoir chaleureusement salué, lui souhaitant de se remettre au plus vite, il sortit.

Katsuki réalisa qu'il considérait Eijiro en véritable ami sans l'avoir réellement voulu. Son caractère enjoué contrastait avec le côté taciturne et enflammé du sien mais peu importe, il était presque précieux à ses yeux.

Izuku entra, quelques minutes plus tard, une pile de feuilles sous le bras.

\- De la part de Momo et Tenya, dit-il en lui tendant. Les cours de la journée et les devoirs à faire. Amuse-toi bien !

Il ressortit au pas de course. Encore quelques minutes plus tard, regardant par la fenêtre, Katsuki le revit, tout souriant avec Shōto, un balai à la main.

 _Il y a que Deku qui peut m'appeler comme ça !_

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de dire à Shōto qu'il se trompait. Il n'était pas gay. Même s'il l'était, il ne serait pas amoureux d'Izuku. Pour lui, c'était une fourmi...

Alors pourquoi voulait-il briser la fenêtre à cet instant ?

Katsuki détourna les yeux et s'affala de tout son long, les yeux au plafond.

 _POURQUOI ?_

Il effleura ses lèvres du bout des doigts, le baiser en mémoire. Ce sentimentalisme ne lui ressemblait décidément pas.

 _On dirait une fille..._ Pensa-t-il amèrement.

C'était pourtant impossible d'y résister.

Puissante, bien qu'indésirable, cette scène réapparue dans sa tête, l'entourant tout entier. Bientôt, il se laissa aller à ces sensations envahissantes ayant découlé de cet acte irréfléchi, avec cette impression de la revivre.

Cette plénitude, l'oubli...

Il avait une envie furieuse de les sentir à nouveau en lui.

Même s'il s'agissait de Deku, même si des millions de voix lui criaient que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il a été le bourreau de la personne de ses pensées, victime.

Là tout de suite, il se fichait de cette irrationalité.

De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas lutter, il le savait.

Là, tout de suite, il n'en ressentait pas l'utilité, perdu dans ce flot d'émotion.

Il voulait plus, bien plus...

Il le voulait, lui.

Deku.

Tout entier.

Le consumer encore et encore jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir...

L'entendre hurler son nom...

Lui hurler le sien, dans un instant de plaisir partagé...

L'orgasme le surprit, fort et violent.

Il resta immobile, à contempler sa semence dégoulinante, seule témoin de ce moment de vérité, image de son désir véritable...

Et fondit en larmes.


	10. Chapitre 9 : Mise au point

**Chapitre 9 : Mise au point**

* * *

\- IZUKU ! Cria la voix d'Inko, heureuse de voir son enfant.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, retenant ses larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis son départ pour "Heights Alliance", ce qui représentait en termes de temps à un mois entier.

Pour elle, cela équivalait à une année.

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chéri ! Tu continues de pousser à ce que je vois ! Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Raconte-moi ta vie à l'internat, ça se passe bien ? Vous mangez à votre faim ?

Izuku plaça légèrement les mains devant lui.

\- Maman...

\- Quel dommage que ton père soit absent, ça tombe mal ! Déplora-t-elle. Mais je lui montre tous tes messages, fais-moi confiance ! J'espère que tu sais à quel point il est fier de toi ! Comment va All Might ? Je n'arrête pas de penser à lui... Tu...

\- Maman ! L'interrompit Izuku. Respire... Je te promets de répondre à toutes tes questions, même si tu sais déjà tout.

Ils parlèrent de longues heures, Inko buvant les paroles de son fils.

Elle ne put ignorer ses yeux brillants à mesure qu'il décrivait sa nouvelle vie dans son foyer. Elle le sentait si heureux... Bien que ce n'était pas simple d'en être séparée, ce nouvel éclat émanant de son adolescent suffisait à son bonheur.

Après dîner, All Might fit sonner le portable de son apprenti, donnant rendez-vous à leur lieu privilégié.

\- On va s'entraîner ? Demanda-t-il face à lui.

\- C'était justement ce que j'étais venu t'annoncer. Je dois encore régler certains détails en rapport avec ma retraite.

Voyant la déception sur le visage de son élève, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Mais tu peux continuer tes exercices ! Profite de cette semaine de vacances pour te reposer et passer un peu de temps avec ta mère, lui suggéra-t-il. Je suis sûr que tu lui as beaucoup manqué.

Izuku hocha la tête ; All Might la lui caressa, dans un geste paternel.

\- Essaie de ne pas trop brûler les étapes, d'accord ? Ton corps subit toujours les répercussions de ton combat contre Muscular, ton esprit aussi a besoin de repos. C'est bien d'avoir un objectif mais pour y arriver, tu vas avoir besoin des deux, mon garçon.

\- D'accord.

[*]

\- Comment ça, j'ai pas le droit de sortir, cette fois aussi ? Cria Katsuki de retour chez lui.

\- La police a peur que tu te fasses kidnapper, à nouveau, dit son père avec calme.

\- Ils sont cons ou quoi ? Répliqua-t-il incrédule. Ils se cachent ! Ils ne tenteront rien dans l'immédiat !

\- Tu n'en sais rien, mieux vaut être prudent.

Frustré, Katsuki serra les poings.

\- Fais chier !

Une violente claque s'abattit sur sa tête.

\- Ferme-là Katsuki ! Tu fais trop de bruit !

Il se tourna vers sa mère, fou de rage.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, veille peau !

Il plaqua instantanément les mains sur ses joues. Mitsuki éclata de rire et lui saisit le menton.

\- Ecoute-moi bien, sale gosse ! Tu vas rester enfermé une semaine, c'est tout ! Tu fais ce qu'on te demande, sans broncher. Potasse tes cours, il paraît que tu as manqué une journée. Ou aide-moi pour les tâches ménagères, ça changerait !

Devant le regard enflammé de sa mère, Katsuki trembla légèrement. Il se défit de son empoignade et monta en trombe dans sa chambre, prenant soin de claquer fortement la porte en signe de protestation. Au même moment, il reçut un message de Eijiro, curieux de savoir s'il avait quelque chose de prévu le lendemain, car une majorité de la classe avait prévu de se retrouver pour décompresser.

Il jeta son téléphone sur le lit.

[*]

Le lendemain, Izuku alla retrouver Ochaco, Tenya, Eijiro, Denki, Momo et Shōto au Parc Littoral Dakoba.

\- Bakugo n'est pas venu ? Demanda Momo.

\- Je lui ai envoyé un texto mais pas de réponse, soupira Eijiro.

\- L'interdiction de la police doit toujours être en vigueur. Ils sont prudents. Même si les chances restent infimes, les vilains peuvent en avoir toujours après lui, analysa Tenya.

\- Dommage... Marmonna Eijiro. L'ambiance est pas la même sans lui... Sans vouloir vous vexer...

\- T'inquiète ! Lança Denki en lui tapotant l'épaule. On sait tous que tu l'aimes beaucoup ! Sur ce, les enfants...

Son sourire s'élargit :

\- Place au fun !

Restés un peu en rentrait, Shōto et Izuku regardaient leurs camarades faire un beach-volley.

\- Tu ne te baignes pas ? S'étonna Izuku.

\- Je n'aime pas vraiment l'eau.

\- Ah...

Une question lui brûlait les lèvres, Il hésita, Shōto comprit ce qu'il voulait savoir :

\- Il... va bien. Un peu sous pression. Je crois qu'il ne réalise pas encore.

\- Et vous vous entendez mieux ?

Ce n'était pas pour satisfaire une curiosité, il s'inquiétait vraiment pour lui. Izuku savait mieux que personne contre quoi Shōto se battait au quotidien.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui pardonner, je reste pour lui un instrument plutôt qu'un fils, je pense...

Il baissa un peu la tête avant de continuer :

\- Si je n'essaie pas de le comprendre et de me rapprocher de lui ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je ne serais pas vraiment différent de mon père. Je ne veux pas vivre comme lui, une obsession en tête. Je veux arriver à mes fins, certes, cependant, pas au détriment des autres.

Shōto fut le premier surpris par ses dires. Il n'avait jamais ouvert son cœur ainsi, parler aussi librement était une première ; il s'efforçait de ne rien ressentir au quotidien et jusque il y a tout récemment, un tel aveu relevait de l'inimaginable. Maintenant qu'il expérimentait l'allègement du poids de sa confidence, il s'autorisa un timide sourire, fier d'avoir pu partager cela avec la personne qui avait désormais une place si particulière.

\- Je te souhaite de réussir, dit Izuku sincère et touché. Je suis sûr que vous allez y arriver.

Shōto le regarda. Si ce miracle était possible, le chemin, lui, sans doute long, semé d'embûches. Il fallait néanmoins commencer quelque part et l'élève à l'alter double, bien résolu à faire ces premiers pas vers son imposant paternel, s'aidait de la brillance verte encourageante pour rassembler ses forces à la continuité de cet objectif fou.

\- Merci beaucoup.

[*]

\- Entrez, bien sûr ! Accueillit chaleureusement la voix de Mitsuki. Izuku ! S'exclama-t-elle en voyant le garçon. Comme tu as grandis ! C'est à peine si je te reconnais !

Elle s'effaça pour laisser entrer Eijiro, accompagné d'Izuku.

\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai du jus de fruit, si vous voulez.

Après avoir déclinés poliment, ils montèrent dans la chambre de Katsuki qu'ils trouvèrent allongé sur son lit, un manga ouvert dans les mains.

\- Salut mon pote !

Katsuki releva la tête et les remarqua.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? Demanda le blondinet à l'attention d'Izuku.

\- Eijiro a proposé qu'on vienne te voir, alors on est venu, répondit-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai pas envie de voir ta sale gueule de nerd, surtout en ce moment !

\- Katsuki ! Tonna sa mère, qui l'avait entendu. C'est mon invité alors il reste ! Si je t'entends l'insulter encore une fois, crois-moi, tu n'arriveras plus à t'asseoir !

Eijiro réprima un fou rire en s'approchant de son ami. Izuku entra plus timidement et se positionna à distance de lui, vers la fenêtre.

\- Dis donc, toi aussi, tu es fan d'All Might, constata Eijiro en faisant le tour des murs de sa chambre des yeux.

\- J'ai pas refait la déco depuis l'âge de quatre ans et puis, ça me rappelle mon objectif.

 _C'est vrai..._ Pensa Izuku, un brin nostalgique. _Tu avais déjà cette ambition là depuis tout petit..._

Katsuki claqua sa langue contre son palais, à nouveau frustré.

\- Ça ne fait pas un jour et j'en peux plus... Comment je vais pouvoir tenir ?

\- On viendra te voir tous les jours si tu veux ! S'extasia Eijiro, heureux à cette idée.

Katsuki haussa les épaules, indifférent.

Il regarda Izuku :

\- Toi, c'est pas la peine.

\- Je voulais saluer ta maman, j'ai profité de l'occasion, conclut-il avec un haussement d'épaule. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, ça ne se reproduira pas.

Ils soutinrent leurs regards un moment, faisant abstraction des éléments extérieur, perdus dans ce duel oculaire. C'est ainsi qu'Eijiro se précipita à l'appel de Mitsuki, saisissant ce moment d'oxygène offert, loin de cette tension étouffante.

Le simple fait de se retrouver seul avec lui devenait troublant ; Katsuki sentait à nouveau ces étranges émotions prendre le dessus.

Il voulait les repousser, les faire disparaître. Il se leva, afficha une mine menaçante en s'approchant d'Izuku.

Ce dernier ne sourcillait pas, se contentant de le regarder, pouvant déjà prédire la phrase qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer.

\- Je vais te faire regretter d'être venu au monde.

A l'instant où la phrase avait franchi ses lèvres, elle résonna étrangement. Il écarquilla des yeux un instant, suspendit son avancée, ses pensées figées. Il peinait à croire avoir prononcé des mots si cruels, vieux réflexe tout à coup devenu vide de sens.

Pourtant, il en avait dit des centaines, des milliers d'autres du même genre auparavant, pires souvent, sans jamais rien ressentir.

Cette fois, un sentiment distinct de profonde répugnance à l'égard de lui-même l'envahissait, d'avoir osé aller au bout. Elle supposait une altercation entre eux quand il n'avait même plus le désir de se battre contre lui.

En outre et ça aussi c'était nouveau, il avait mal, horriblement mal dû au choix des mots employés, son cœur de plus en plus serré en indicateur, à mesure qu'il prenait pleinement conscience de leurs duretés.

C'était comme si deux Katsuki livraient bataille intérieurement : le belliqueux, le tortionnaire, l'éternel bourreau, contre un autre, qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui-là qui avait embrassé Deku ; celui-là sur le point d'exploser de rage, voyant les lèvres du surnommé Double-face sur celles de sa victime de toujours ; celui-là qui s'était masturbé en imaginant...

Dans l'attente de la victoire de l'un ou l'autre, frustration et impuissance se mêlaient à leur sommet et lui, victime forcée de ses émotions chamboulées, contradictoires, se sentait perdu, coincé, épuisé à force d'être bringuebalé entre les deux représentations.

Cependant, Izuku ne devait pas deviner le trouble qu'il éveillait. Son bourreau de toujours se réfugiait par conséquent derrière ce masque effrité afin de se protéger au mieux.

L'éternelle victime leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée :

\- Tu veux pas changer de disque ?

Le blond cendré esquissa un mouvement vers lui, sans trop savoir ce qu'il cherchait à faire, exactement. La question ne l'avait pas encore effleurée que son voisin le repoussait en posant les mains sur son torse, le maintenant à distance.

Surprit par ce contact soudain, il baissa les yeux, retint de justesse une exclamation. En tentant de les retirer, il se sentit vaciller et, dans un dernier effort pour éviter de basculer, agrippa le bras d'Izuku, l'entraîna dans sa chute.

Tous les deux tombèrent dans un fracas assourdissant ; Izuku, toujours sur ses gardes, réagit plus rapidement et immobilisa Katsuki de tout son poids.

Ce dernier voulut crier quelque chose, Izuku, prévoyant, posa une main sur sa bouche.

\- Les rôles sont inversés, cette fois, remarqua Izuku, une pointe de malice dans le regard.

Les yeux de Katsuki lançaient des éclairs. C'était probablement un des instants les plus humiliant de sa vie : Complètement immobilisé, faible, à la merci d'Izuku, à califourchon sur lui...

\- Tout va bien, là-haut ? Demanda Mitsuki.

\- Oui ! Cria Izuku qui n'avait pas bouger.

 _LÂCHE-MOI DEKU !_ Ordonnèrent les yeux de Katsuki. _LÂCHE-MOI OU..._

-... Tu me butes ? Acheva Izuku doucement pour que lui seul puisse l'entendre. Je t'ai dit de changer de disque.

Katsuki tenta de se dégager, en vain.

\- Alors Katchan, qu'est-ce que ça fait, quand quelqu'un a l'ascendant sur toi ? Voulut savoir Izuku. C'est pas agréable, hein ? Imagine, ce que tu ressens, là tout de suite, moi, c'est en permanence avec toi, depuis la maternelle.

Eijiro qui s'était précipité vers la source du bruit, se figea en les voyant.

\- J'ai parlé à quelqu'un aujourd'hui qui m'a dit tenter vouloir comprendre, se rapprocher d'une personne très proche de son entourage, enchaîna-t-il imperturbable. Leur relation est très compliquée, un peu comme la nôtre mais il donne tout dans ce but, parce qu'il ne veut pas regretter. C'est ce que je vais faire avec toi.

Un peu penaud de les observer ainsi dans ce moment de confession intime, le garçon à la crinière rouge redescendit discrètement, tandis que le dominant temporaire continua sur sa lancée.

\- Je n'oublie pas, ne pardonne pas non plus, je vais faire en sorte que tu ne me considère plus comme un punching-ball, un gamin insignifiant.

Il poursuivit, après une légère inspiration.

\- Je ne sais pas si l'on peut mieux s'entendre, je veux quand même tenter. Et ça démarre ici. Repousse-moi, crie, hurle autant que tu veux. je n'ai jamais lâcher, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.

Izuku enleva sa main et se redressa silencieusement. Il fixa Katsuki resté au sol, légèrement sonné.

Puis, il se détourna et devant la porte, conclut :

\- On a plus quatre ans alors mûri un peu.

Katsuki ne parvenait toujours pas à bouger.

En bas, il l'entendit saluer sa mère, la porte de sa maison se refermant derrière lui.


	11. Chapitre 10 : Résolutions

**Chapitre 10 : Résolutions**

* * *

Ochaco gardait les yeux fixés sur l'écran de son téléphone, indécise. Tremblante, elle commença à pianoter les lettres qui apparurent dessus :

 _Salut Deku !_

 _Ça te dit qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble, rien que tous les deux ?_

Elle prit peur en voyant les derniers mots à l'écran ; cela sous-entendait autre chose qu'un simple moment entre amis, ça aurait été trop à gérer. Elle avait déjà du mal à faire ce premier pas alors mieux valait y aller en douceur. Il était désormais très clair pour elle de laisser faire les choses, sans trop les provoquer ; Deku était son meilleur ami avant tout. Quoiqu'il se passe à l'avenir, elle s'était promis de ne jamais l'oublier.

Elle effaça rapidement la partie, " _rien que tous les deux_ " et après avoir fait les cent pas dans sa chambre une quinzaine de minutes, envoya :

 _Salut Deku !_

 _Ça te dit qu'on passe l'après-midi ensemble ?_

La réponse fut quasi-instantanée :

 _Salut !_

 _Bien sûr !_

C'est par une belle après-midi ensoleillée, en ce troisième jour de vacance qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans un parc. L'air était un peu frais, toutefois agréable. Izuku portait une simple chemise blanche avec veste et pantalon en jean, Ochaco, un débardeur rose et un pantalon blanc.

Elle fut surprise de le trouver assez détendu, engageant la conversation, souriant et riant parfois. Il n'était plus le garçon timide et réservé des débuts.

Au détour d'une conversation, Ochaco proposa qu'ils aillent manger une glace, il accepta ; tous les deux s'arrêtèrent devant une remorque et un gérant somnolant.

Izuku sortit son portefeuille.

\- Je t'invite, lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle eut un léger sourire :

\- Quoi, parce que tu es un garçon ? C'est un peu cliché, tu ne trouves pas ? Se moqua-t-elle

Il éclata de rire.

\- Pas du tout ! C'est toi qui a eu cette idée, je n'étais jamais sorti avec une fille avant... Ni avec personne d'ailleurs, sauf Katchan, quand on était enfant. Je te laisse imaginer comment ça finissait, souvent.

Il grimaça à l'évocation de ces souvenirs quelques secondes et lui sourit à nouveau.

\- Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il, c'est que je passe un très bon moment avec toi et que je voulais te remercier !

\- Izuku, idiot ! fit-elle, émue et rougissante.

Elle se précipita vers un banc, situé un peu plus loin. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre, la vitesse avec laquelle elle bougeait les bras et les lèvres, lui fit comprendre qu'elle parlait toute seule, visiblement touchée.

\- Non mais ça va pas de me dire un truc pareil ! Murmura-t-elle quand elle parvint finalement à ralentir les battements de son cœur. C'était quoi, une déclaration ? Comment je suis censée prendre ça, moi ?

Elle en était là, à réfléchir au sens de ces paroles quand il approcha en douceur, une glace dans chaque main.

\- Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il, la tête penchée sur le côté. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Vanille ou chocolat ?

Elle prit la glace vanille en le remerciant.

Il s'assit près d'elle et tous les deux entamèrent leurs glaces en silence.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, lâcha-t-elle enfin. Je m'y attendais pas, c'est tout. Tu as tellement changé depuis ce qui est arrivé à Kamino... J'ai du mal à te reconnaître.

\- C'est un reproche ou un compliment ?

\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore.

Il la regarda, droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vais être honnête aussi alors, je peux ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- C'est vrai, tu as raison, l'incident de Kamino m'a changé. Quand j'ai vu All Might mettre toutes ses forces dans ce combat contre All For One, je l'ai trouvé... J'ai pas les mots... Il a tout donné pour protéger ce monde, c'était tellement beau, émouvant et...

Il regarda ses pieds, le visage attristé.

\- Douloureux. Le Symbole de la Paix n'est plus. A la télé, tous les soirs, des faits criminels sont relatés, toujours plus nombreux, toujours plus graves les uns que les autres. On vit une période compliquée mais paradoxalement, c'est dans ce brouillard que j'ai finalement réalisé... A quel point j'étais faible, pleurnichard... Et aussi...

Il la regarda de nouveau, les traits crispés, larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne veux plus ressentir la peur qui m'a pétrifiée ce soir-là ! Depuis, j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est insinuée en moi, tapis à l'intérieur ! Parce que je suis faible, tu comprends ? Je dois changer ! Être plus honnête avec moi-même et les gens qui m'entourent ! J'ai parlé à Katchan, l'autre jour, je lui ai dit que je voulais gagner son respect et tenté de changer les rapports entre nous... J'en ai assez de me battre avec lui !

"Buté comme il est, je ne pense pas qu'il ait ne serait-ce une étincelle d'envie mais c'est dit ! La route sera longue mais je dois commencer à m'imposer comme étant le Deku qui donne du courage ! Tu as changé ce surnom que je détestais en une force, à moi de m'en montrer digne !"

Il s'arrêta, conscient d'avoir trop parlé.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il piteusement. Je n'avais pas prévu de te dire tout ça.

Souriante, Ochaco lui posa une main sur l'épaule :

\- On est amis non ? S'assura-t-elle en souriant. Je suis heureuse que tu l'ais fais, ça m'a permis de mieux comprendre... et dans le fond...

Elle prit une mine songeuse :

\- Je crois que j'aime bien le nouveau Deku !

Ils se sourirent mutuellement et terminèrent leurs glaces.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, oubliant son estomac qui commençait à crier famine. Lorsqu'elle referma la porte et s'adossa contre, le chagrin la submergea. Elle éclata en sanglot sans en comprendre la raison exacte. Elle avait pourtant passée un bon moment avec lui, il s'était confié à elle... Elle ignorait si c'était de joie ou de tristesse, juste que c'était incontrôlable.

Son portable sonna soudain. Elle sursauta, essuya ses larmes à la hâte, après avoir vu son interlocuteur via l'affichage sur l'écran.

En entendant renifler, ce dernier s'enquit aussitôt :

\- Ça va, Ochaco ?

\- Tout va bien, papa ! Répondit-elle vivement mais la voix tremblante, malgré elle. Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te parler, je prépare à dîner. Je vous rappelle plus tard ?

\- D'accord...

Sentant le besoin d'être seule, son paternel n'insista pas, mettant fin à l'appel.

Elle éteignit son téléphone, se laissa glisser le long de la porte, enfouit la tête entre ses genoux repliés et pleura de plus belle.

[*]

\- Katsuki ! Sors les poubelles ! Cria la voix autoritaire de sa mère.

 _Tu me fais chier !_ Pensa Katsuki en faisant sortir de petites explosions malgré lui.

\- Et que ça saute !

Il délaissa les fiches de cours et descendit prendre les poubelles, placées devant la porte d'entrée, les souleva et sortit.

Un bruit de pas attira son regard qui se posa sur un garçon aux cheveux vert, remontant l'allée, tête baissée.

\- Deku !

Izuku leva les yeux.

Cherchant ses mots, Katsuki mit un peu de temps avant de trouver la suite.

\- Arrête de regarder le sol quand tu marches, tu vas finir bossu.

Izuku reçut le conseil de son voisin comme un effort de sa part.

 _J'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit, je vais tenter le coup mais je te promets rien, sale nerd !_ , furent les paroles qui résonnèrent dans sa tête, tandis qu'il lui souriait.

\- Je ferai plus attention, affirma-t-il.

Katsuki se détourna et rentra chez lui.

\- C'est un début... Murmura Izuku sans perdre le sourire.

Pendant tout le reste du chemin qui le menait jusqu'à chez lui, il garda la tête haute.

\- Bah alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, tu te sens mal ? Demanda Eijiro à Katsuki, le lendemain dans sa chambre. C'est quoi cette tête ?

\- Rends-moi service Kirishima... Commença Katsuki. Appelle-moi Katchan.

\- Tu es sûr de le vouloir ? Ça ne fait pas si longtemps qu'on se connait, après-tout... Ironisa-t-il, prenant un air faussement effarouché.

\- Essaie.

Prudemment, Eijiro articula :

\- Kat... Chan.

Katsuki ferma les yeux.

\- Katchan ! Répéta-t-il plus enjoué. Katchan ! Hé, je pourrais y prendre goût !

\- Ta gueule.

\- Tout de suite.

Eijiro était la personne la plus proche de lui depuis son arrivée au lycée et ça ne marchait pas. Katsuki détestait vraiment qu'un autre l'appelle par ce surnom.

Il n'avait plus de contact avec ses camarades de collège, se fichait totalement de ce qui pouvait leur arriver, Ils ne comptaient pas pour lui, n'avaient jamais compté d'ailleurs. Si demain, il en croisait un par hasard et qu'il l'entendait l'appeler "Katchan", il lui exploserait la figure, ce droit ayant été perdu avec le temps.

Finalement, "Katchan" n'appartenait qu'à "Deku".

Il devait voir les choses en face. Une part de lui savait mais l'autre continuait de refuser la vérité. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver tout cela pathétique, digne d'une histoire à l'eau de rose pour les jeunes filles en fleur.

Alors peut-être que...

\- Kirishima ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ne répète à personne ce que je m'apprête à te dire, le mit-il en garde. Si j'apprends que quelqu'un est au courant au lycée, je vais te faire bouffer ta langue, compris ?

\- C'est juré, promit Kirishima, la main sur le cœur.

Katsuki prit une profonde inspiration :

\- Je crois...

Il s'arrêta et grimaça, ayant horriblement mal intérieurement. C'était violent, affreusement douloureux en lui, pour un tas de raison.

Principalement car il était question d'un garçon qu'il avait cru détester pendant si longtemps... Et d'une certaine façon, il le détestait à cet instant encore. Une fois qu'il l'aura avouer, ce sera un tout autre combat qui allait commencer.

Celui de l'accepter complètement, de s'excuser auprès de lui, de le conquérir en douceur et, si tout cela suffit, de l'aimer pleinement, aussi longtemps que possible, de façon à lui faire oublier tout ce mal qu'il lui avait fait auparavant.

Avant de pouvoir y arriver, il devait d'abord renoncer à une amie de longue date qui l'avait fidèlement accompagnée jusqu'ici.

Avec difficulté, il reprit :

\- Je crois... que je suis...

Le coup de poignard fut porté. Elle plia sous la douleur brutale, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, choquée de cette trahison qu'elle n'avait pas vu venir.

\- ... amoureux... du... nerd.

Chaque mot prononcé lui faisait vraiment mal. Il pouvait voir cette amie si précieuse gésir au sol, noyée dans son propre sang.

Essoufflé, il reprit sa respiration et dit plus calmement, après un dernier coup d'œil sur le sol ensanglanté.

Il s'accorda un ultime moment d'hésitation, devant son regard suppliant. Il pouvait encore faire marche arrière, lui rendre la vie.

Le regard légèrement embué, il refusa sa requête et se détourna.

\- J'aime Deku.

 _Adieu Fierté... Et merci..._

Il regarda Eijiro qui s'exclama fièrement :

\- C'était si difficile que ça ? 


	12. Chapitre 11 : Et maintenant ?

**Chapitre 11 : Et maintenant**

* * *

Un vent léger agita une fine couche de poussière dans la rue déserte éclairée par le ciel. Tout était calme.

Quelque part, une silhouette encapuchonnée restait dans l'ombre.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa happer par tout ce qui l'entourait : Les arbres, l'air, la nuit, la moindre particule environnante... La respiration calme, sereine, elle fit bientôt corps avec tout ce qu'elle put pour la réalisation de son but. Dans cette parfaite symbiose, elle sentit atteindre finalement le point culminant de sa concentration lorsqu'elle comprit que la connexion qu'elle recherchait avait été établie.

 _Ça commence_ , dit la voix sans pourtant ouvrir la bouche.

 _Bien_ , résonna aussitôt celle de l'autre. _N'oublie pas ton rôle, surtout. Observe mais n'interviens pas._

La silhouette eut un soupir d'agacement.

 _Je sais. Elle et toi n'arrêtez pas de me le répéter._

 _Et pourquoi, à ton avis ?_ Questionna l'interlocuteur, un brin moqueur. _On te connaît trop bien, tu auras forcément envie de t'interposer. Tu dois attendre..._

 _... le bon moment_ , acheva la silhouette en même temps que la voix. _Je suis au courant._

 _Ce n'est pas moi qui aie fixé les règles, tu sais,_ se défendit l'autre. _Les consignes sont claires, on..._

 _Arrête Kiji,_ coupa l'autre sèchement. _Tu m'agaces._

Un rire se fit entendre à l'intérieur de la boite crânienne de celui qui avait cherché cette conversation.

 _Mon p'tit Ori... Ça ne doit pas être facile... Prends sur toi, il va falloir être patient..._

La silhouette rouvrit les yeux, rompant ainsi le lien.

\- OK, les embryons ! J'ai une nouvelle pour vous !

De retour de vacances, les élèves de la seconde A faisait face à All Might.

\- J'espère que vous vous êtes bien reposés durant cette semaine, car les choses sérieuses commencent !

Même s'il avait perdu son mode imposant, All Might continuait de donner les cours avec sourire et entrain habituel. Certains élèves, les filles notamment, avaient tendance à préférer cette forme, le trouvant plus accessible, plus charmant.

\- J'ai pu m'arranger avec le directeur pour vous faire assister à un stage de sauvetage d'une journée avec Numéro 13 ! Déclara-t-il enjoué. Je vous demanderais d'être extrêmement attentifs, il vous expliquera les bases du sauvetage sans interruption extérieure cette fois, espérons-le. N'hésitez pas à lui poser les questions que vous voulez !

Ochaco ne put contenir sa joie et poussa un cri d'excitation.

\- Quand ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux avides.

\- Après-demain, lui répondit-il en souriant.

\- Monsieur ! Cela se passera-t-il à l'USJ ? S'enquit Momo, appréhendant déjà la réponse.

All Might secoua la tête.

\- Non. Compte tenu de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois là-bas, nous avons préféré éviter pour ne pas raviver de souvenirs douloureux. Cette fois, pas de simulation, on ira directement sur le terrain, dans le quartier général de Numéro 13. Rendez-vous après-demain à neuf heures devant les portes du lycée !

\- D'accord ! Acquiescèrent-ils tous d'une seule voix.

\- Après-demain sera sans doute le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Cria Ochaco, toujours sur un nuage.

Dans la chambre de Momo, les filles - à part Kyoka, partie traîner avec Denki - étaient assises sur le très grand lit à baldaquin, qui recouvrait quasiment toute la pièce.

\- C'est vrai que tu veux t'orienter vers le secourisme, plus tard, se rappela Toru.

\- Le discours qu'il a tenu la première fois à l'USJ n'a fait que renforcer ma conviction. J'ai effectué un stage avec Gun Head pour apprendre les bases des arts martiaux, je vais encore devoir progresser à ce niveau, mais secourir les gens, tenter de les rassurer, panser leurs blessures, reste mon objectif premier.

Tsuyu sourit :

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu es toujours prête à aider les autres.

Ochaco rougit faiblement.

Mina tapa dans ses mains, le regard tout à coup étincelant :

\- Les filles, puisqu'on est entre nous, dîtes-moi... avec qui vous vous voyez en couple, parmi les garçons de la classe ?

\- Mina ! S'exclama Momo, rouge de honte.

\- Ce n'est qu'un jeu, détendez-vous ! Répliqua-t-elle enjouée. Je commence. Je me vois en couple avec... Eijiro !

\- Pourquoi lui ? Voulut savoir Toru

\- Ça fait un bout de temps qu'on se connait et il a beaucoup changé depuis son arrivé ici. Il s'affirme plus et bosse vraiment dur pour rattraper les autres. Je l'admire énormément pour ça, même si je lui dirai jamais !

\- A mon tour, à mon tour ! S'impatienta Toru. Je me vois avec... Je dirais Ojiro et je prendrais Todoroki comme amant !

Mina pouffa.

\- Toru, espèce de perverse !

Elle se tourna vers Momo :

\- Et toi ?

Momo baissa les yeux, embarrassée.

\- Shō...to, murmura-t-elle si doucement qu'elles l'entendirent à peine.

Mina leva les bras, triomphante :

\- J'en étais sûre ! Tu es amoureuse de lui, ça se voit ! J'ai bien remarqué que vous vous appeliez par vos prénoms, ça veut dire que vous êtes super proches l'un de l'autre !

\- Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un jeu ! S'empourpra la brune. Ça ne veut rien dire !

\- Tu as choisi Todoroki précisément. Tu aurais pu mentir !

\- Je ne sais pas mentir...

\- Ah ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu as dit "Je ne sais pas mentir" mais tu n'as pas nié être amoureuse de lui !

Ne sachant plus où se mettre, Momo se détourna.

Toru lui tapota le dos, pour la réconforter.

\- Tu as bon goût ! Todoroki est intelligent, joli à regarder... En plus, il a un Alter super rare ! Vous iriez bien ensemble !

Elle resta muette.

\- Bien ! Après cette confirmation passons maintenant à vous...

Mina jeta à Ochaco et Tsuyu un regard impatient.

\- Je te le dis tout de suite, dit la fille grenouille. Je me suis jamais posée la question, donc je ne peux pas te répondre.

\- Il ne reste plus que toi Ochaco.

\- Deku.

L'aplomb et l'absence d'hésitation avec lesquels elle donna cette réponse étonnèrent ses amies ainsi qu'elle-même. Ce soir de vacances où elle avait pleurée chez elle lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle ne le voyait pas uniquement comme son meilleur ami.

Elle l'avait enfin réalisé.

\- Tu lui as dit ? Demanda Momo qui s'était retournée vers le groupe.

\- Non et j'en ai pas l'intention.

Mina eut du mal à comprendre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que nous sommes amis et que je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le perdre, parce qu'après ce qui lui est arrivé, ce ne serait pas très correct de lui en parler, sachant ce qu'il traverse, parce que c'est tout nouveau pour moi, pas simple à gérer, et que je commence tout juste à l'accepter.

\- En tout cas, vous iriez très bien ensemble... Un peu comme Shōto et Momo !

\- Mina ! Cria Momo.

En rentrant dans la chambre après sa corvée, Katsuki trouva Izuku assis devant le bureau et Shōto debout à côté, la tête penchée vers lui.

Cette vision le ramena dans cette chambre, lorsqu'il avait péniblement avoué à Eijiro ses sentiments pour sa victime de toujours.

\- Tu le savais ?

Eijiro avait hoché la tête.

\- Plus ou moins. Etant donné que tu me poses la question, tu t'en rends pas compte mais... tu sembles légèrement obsédé par lui. Au début, je pensais que c'était parce que vous vous connaissez depuis l'enfance et tout votre passé compliqué ensemble. Tu sembles le considérer comme ton rival, celui à surpasser pour atteindre le sommet...

Il fit une pause, puis poursuivit :

\- Jusqu'à ce que je vous vois, il y a deux jours. Tu aurais pu te défaire de lui. Même acculé, tu trouves toujours le moyen de penser à quelque chose pour esquiver, riposter. Pas cette fois. Un peu comme si tu voulais qu'il ait le dessus sur toi, inconsciemment. Une façon de lui dire que votre relation peut et doit changer. Je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que ça t'a beaucoup demandé de te l'avouer et de m'en parler. La question qui se pose c'est, que comptes-tu faire maintenant ?

Le rire de Izuku le ramena à la réalité. Il se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence.

\- Je vous dérange ?

D'humeur taquine, Shōto lui répondit :

\- Un peu.

Leurs regards étaient chargés de sous-entendu.

 _Ça recommence..._ Pensa Izuku en les observant.

Il se leva et essaya de quitter la chambre en catimini mais Katsuki lui saisit le bras, le forçant à se redresser.

\- Katchan ! Pourquoi...

Il n'écoutait pas, les yeux rivés sur Shōto.

Shōto croisa les bras :

\- Lâche Deku, Bakugo.

 _Deku ?_

Il eut l'impression qu'un serpent entrait en lui, remontait avec lenteur vers son cœur qu'il finit par atteindre avec un sifflement satisfait.

 _D'abord Uraraka et maintenant Todoroki..._

Alors que lui... !

Il tourna la tête vers Izuku, affreusement gêné. Les traits durcis par la colère, il le saisit par le col.

\- Viens par-là, toi !

\- Lâche-moi !

Furibond, il sortit, tirant Izuku derrière lui.

Katsuki s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls, avant de pousser Izuku dans les toilettes qu'il venait tout juste de nettoyer.

Izuku se tourna vers lui, son expression restait inchangée.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

\- C'est plutôt à moi de dire ça... Tu te comportes bizarrement depuis quelques semaines.

A nouveau, le cendré fit la sourde oreille.

\- Pourquoi il t'a appelé "Deku" ?

Il essayait de contenir sa colère, parlant entre ses dents serrées mais cette apparente maîtrise était pour Izuku plus effrayante.

\- Il me l'a demandé... Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Cracha-t-il en colère, tu préfères que je reste un bon à rien ? Ça te plaisait tant que ça de m'humilier ? Ce qui t'énerves, c'est qu'ici, il n'a plus le même sens qu'au collège et maternelle !

 _Imbécile !_

Le serpent s'enroula autour de son cœur.

\- Deku... Ce surnom...

\- Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi j'ai voulu mieux m'entendre avec toi... Il est évident que ça ne marchera pas. Laissons tomber.

Les mots "Laissons tomber" résonnèrent étrangement en lui.

Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il essayait, actuellement, d'accepter ces sentiments inconnus jusqu'alors.

Il aurait aimé lui dire vouloir tenter de se repentir, de toutes les manières possible et inimaginable ; que s'il le pouvait, il reviendrait à ce moment-là pour répondre à cette main tendue en y insérant la sienne...

Tout aurait été différent alors...

Il n'entendit ni ne vit Izuku quitter la pièce. Le serpent compressait toujours un peu plus son cœur.

Le blondin avait pleinement conscience de la farce ultime, ironie suprême de la vie, en sentant grandir, éprouver en lui désormais, graver du nom de son ancienne victime. Cette dernière rirait d'ailleurs sûrement si elle savait... Il en ferait autant s'il le pouvait, toutefois, en dépit de tous ses efforts pour nier cette vérité, il n'était plus possible de l'ignorer. Ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt, ressentait à cette minute rendait le tout aussi bizarre que douloureux.

Il étouffait sous l'incompréhension ; sa réaction, ses sensations, ses pensées, qu'il identifiait pourtant clairement comme siennes, auxquelles se joignait cette minuscule pointe de dégoût, dernier symbole de sa résistance, formaient une eau déchaînée au goût étonnamment amère, fort désagréable, tandis qu'il avait l'impression de se noyer.

Son visage se déforma en une grimace dubitative quand il réalisa, tout en sombrant sous l'eau profonde, que le serpent portait un nom.

Une voix sifflante et narquoise, se mit alors à chuchoter dans sa tête, l'achevant ainsi définitivement :

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Jalousie ! On ssse connait depuis un moment mais j'ai réussssi à me matérialiser ! Ccce sssentiment que tu ressens a enfin atteint son paroxyssssme, ççça m'a bien aidé ! Je vais resssster autour de ton cœur jussssqu'à nouvel ordre. Çççça t'embête pas ? Bon, comme tu dis rien... Enchanté, Bakugo Katsssuki !


	13. Chapitre 12 : Sauvetage

**Chapitre 12 : Sauvetage**

* * *

\- Bienvenue à vous, élèves de la seconde A ! Voici mon QG ! Lança la voix enjouée de Numéro 13.

Ils entrèrent par la double porte, dans une grande salle où ordinateurs étaient alignés sur trois longues rangées. Surplombant le reste, des écrans de télévision avec toutes les villes et rues étaient allumées, diffusant des images en continue.

Numéro 13 se plaça juste devant :

\- C'est ici que sont centralisés tous les incidents, expliqua-t-il. Quand quelque chose survint, attaques, intempéries ou autre, nous envoyons un message sur un canal sécurisé, une personne de notre groupe, proche du lieu intervient, et peut demander des renforts.

Tenya leva la main.

\- Êtes-vous beaucoup à travailler ici ?

\- Tout dépend de la gravité. Là, tout le monde s'évertue à réparer les dommages survenus à Kamino. Il nous arrive aussi de faire appel à des héros. Par exemple, nous avons reçu l'aide de Uwabami, "l'héroïne des serpents", qui s'est chargée de retrouver des victimes ensevelies, grâce à son Alter. A chaque personne son Alter et heureusement, nous arrivons toujours à trouver le plus adapté.

Il s'arrêta un instant :

\- A mon tour de vous poser une question, reprit-il après un petit silence. Si par hasard, vous devez intervenir et évacuer des personnes blessées, les secours n'étant pas encore sur place, quel est votre rôle ?

Ochaco leva la main :

\- S'assurer que les victimes sont en sécurité, constater l'étendue des blessures et les trier selon leurs gravités, prendre les constantes et vérifier si les victimes sont lucides ou non ? Énuméra-t-elle, pas très sûre d'elle.

Numéro 13 l'applaudit :

\- Exact ! Je n'aurai pas mieux dit !

Tout le monde l'imita, Ochaco, soupira de soulagement, le teint cramoisi.

Numéro 13 leva l'index :

\- Lorsque nous arrivons sur le lieu, deux autres choses sont importantes : L'esprit d'équipe et la coordination. La situation est souvent chaotique. Il est important de garder son sang-froid et de communiquer pour se coordonner avec ses collègues afin que l'intervention se passe au mieux, vous comprenez ?

Le hochement de tête fut général.

\- Je vous l'ai dit à l'USJ, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié : Votre Alter sert à sauver des vies. Protéger et sauver, voilà notre tâche.

\- Oui !

Numéro 13 s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose quand une explosion retentit sur un des écrans :

\- Super-vilain détecté ! Super-vilain détecté ! Annonça une voix au-travers d'un haut-parleur.

\- Ça recommence ! Paniqua Mineta.

\- C'est tout près d'ici ! Remarqua All Might. Venez, ça va être une occasion de voir si vous avez bien écouté !

\- All Might, vous êtes sûr ? Vous... Commença Aizawa.

\- Pas le temps de réfléchir, on y va !

Aizawa, All Might et Numéro 13 en tête, tous se rendirent sur le lieu de l'accident. Des gens hurlaient, couraient dans tous les sens, complètement affolés.

Une espèce de lézard géant éclata de rire en les regardant fuir :

\- C'est ça, fuyez ! Qui vous sauvera ? Le Symbole de la Paix a disparu, nous reprendrons ce qui nous appartient !

Aizawa se tourna vers All Might et les élèves :

\- Je vais essayer de l'éloigner. Numéro 13, envoyez un message afin de prévenir les renforts. Si je parviens à l'affaiblir, utilisez votre Alter pour l'envoyer dans les limbes.

\- Attends Aizawa ! Le retint All Might, tu as vu la taille de ce truc ? Tu n'arriveras jamais à effacer son Alter !

\- Je vous en prie... J'ai vaincu plus coriace que ça, dit-il en mettant ses lunettes. Éloignez-vous et protégez les élèves, s'il vous plaît.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait perdu le One For All, All Might se sentit frustré de ne pas pouvoir agir. Il aurait suffi d'un seul coup pour le mettre à terre.

Certains élèves s'éloignèrent de la zone, tandis que Numéro 13, secondé par Momo, Tsuyu, Tenya, Eijiro, Ochaco, Denki, Shōto et Kyoka, s'occupaient des victimes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, le nerd ? Demanda Katsuki qui observait Izuku.

\- Là-haut, sur le toit de l'immeuble... Quelqu'un nous...

Izuku fixait la silhouette, il ne voyait rien à cette distance mais il en était certain.

Soudain, elle se mit à bouger.

En une seconde, Izuku activa son Alter pour la poursuivre.

\- Midoriya ! Cria All Might

Katsuki, à l'aide de ses explosions, fit de même.

Sautant d'immeuble en immeuble, Izuku continuait de la suivre.

 _Il est rapide,_ pensa Izuku qui avait du mal à garder la silhouette en vue. _C'est lui qui a poussé le super-vilain a attaquer... ?_

Tout à coup, la silhouette s'arrêta, stoppant le flux de ses pensées.

Izuku l'observa rapidement : Drapée d'un long manteau blanc et d'un masque rouge recouvrant les yeux, seules les lèvres étaient visibles, qui se muèrent en un sourire de contentement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Finit par demander Izuku pour rompre le silence. C'est vous le responsable de cette attaque ?

Sans cesser de sourire, la voix répondit :

\- Non.

Ils se jaugèrent quelques secondes, puis elle déclara :

\- C'est toi qui m'a trouvé, alors que c'est Bakugo que je voulais attirer. Elle va me taper sur les doigts.

\- Elle ? Releva Izuku. Que voulez-vous à Katchan ? Vous êtes de la Ligue des Vilains ?

\- Oh voyons ! Se vexa la silhouette courroucée, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. Ne nous mélange pas avec ces... Parasites.

 _Je ne dois pas engager de combat, ce serait dangereux,_ analysa Izuku _. Je n'ai aucune information sur ses capacités, me jeter dans la gueule du loup serait..._

\- Inutile, en effet. Conclut la voix.

\- Vous lisez dans les pensées ?

\- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça...

\- DEKU ! Hurla Katsuki derrière lui.

\- Va-t'en Katchan ! C'est toi qu'il veut.

Katsuki se plaça à ses côtés.

\- Oh, mais te voilà enfin ! Jubila la voix. Bon, avec un peu de retard, cela dit. Là je vais devoir filer mais on remet ça quand vous voulez.

Un rictus carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Katsuki.

\- Tu te fous de nous ?

\- Qui, moi ? Sur ce...

En un clignement d'œil, la silhouette se retrouva devant Izuku. Alors qu'elle saisissait son bras, ses lèvres affichèrent cette fois un sourire satisfait.

Katsuki esquissa un mouvement vers son camarade, sans parvenir à bouger.

\- Je t'ai paralysé, ça ne sert à rien. Dit-il sans quitter Izuku des yeux.

Il pouvait sentir son regard le transpercer de toute part à travers son masque aux motifs inconnus.

Une fumée noire s'échappa de la main de l'assaillant. Izuku se sentit faiblir, incapable de bouger. La silhouette s'approcha de son visage alors que l'explosif assistait à la scène, totalement impuissant. Il vit lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il ne saisit pas, puis...

Izuku tomba au sol, inconscient.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Cria Katsuki.

\- Du calme, rien de bien méchant... Pour l'instant.

Katsuki serra les poings.

\- Ils vont me tuer, j'ai perdu trop de temps... Soupira l'encapuchonné impatient.

Il leva la main gauche et claqua entre ses doigts. Katsuki pouvait à nouveau se sentir bouger.

Il se précipita vers Izuku, toujours inerte et souleva sa tête, qu'il soutint dans sa main. Les mouvements de son corps étaient réguliers, il respirait normalement.

\- T'es qui bordel ? Tu nous veux quoi ?

\- A ces deux questions, je ne peux pas te répondre pour l'instant. Un jour peut-être. En attendant, je vais m'en aller. Je te déconseille de me poursuivre et de plutôt veiller sur lui.

Il disparut.

Katsuki sortit rapidement son portable et envoya sa position à All Might.

Il resta ainsi, le regard inquiet sur Izuku, jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours.

 _C'est pas vrai Ori !_ S'exaspéra la voix de son interlocuteur. _Les consignes sont pourtant claires ! On ne devait pas se montrer !_

 _J'ai manqué de vigilance_ , tenta de justifier Ori. _Un élève m'a vu..._

 _N'en dis pas plus !_ Tonna l'autre. _Tu régleras ça avec Elle. Prie pour que ce soit un bon jour !_

 _Ne sois pas ridicule, Kiji !_ S'écria le dénommé Ori. _Même s'ils m'ont vu, ils n'ont aucun moyen de remonter jusqu'à nous et de comprendre notre but !_

 _J'espère pour toi !_

La voix se radoucit :

 _Tu as de la chance, nous avons le temps pour décider d'une nouvelle stratégie avant que tout se mette en place. J'essaierai de plaider ta cause auprès d'Elle mais je pense que tu vas passer un mauvais moment._

 _Ce n'est pas grave. J'assumerai les conséquences._

 _Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon... Souviens-toi, observe, c'est tout._

Kiji mit fin à la discussion.

Dissimulé à l'extérieur, Ori voyait Izuku à travers une fenêtre, allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie du lycée, toujours inconscient... 


	14. Chapitre 13 : Réveil

**Chapitre 13 : Réveil**

* * *

Ochaco avait le corps secoué par des sanglots silencieux, allongée sur le lit de sa chambre. Tsuyu lui caressa gentiment le dos :

\- Il va s'en sortir, ne t'inquiète pas...

Elle leva sur elle un regard vague, le visage sillonné de larmes :

\- Ça va faire deux jours, Tsuyu... Recovery Girl elle-même ignore s'il va se réveiller...

Elle ferma les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire, et ne put contenir ses pleurs, en se jetant dans les bras de son amie.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre... Hoqueta-t-elle. Je ne le supporterais pas...

Tsuyu lui caressa tendrement la tête :

\- Il faut que tu aies confiance en lui. Tu le connais non ? Il s'en est toujours sorti. Même si Recovery Girl a émis des doutes, elle a aussi ajoutée que c'était sûrement temporaire, lui rappela-t-elle. Accroche-toi à ça.

Ochaco la regarda, peu convaincue.

[*]

\- Toujours aucun changement ? Demanda Aizawa à Recovery Girl qui veillait sur Izuku.

Elle secoua tristement la tête.

\- Aucun non. C'est très bizarre...

Elle fixait soucieusement son patient.

\- Mon Alter est inutile dans le cas d'un coma alors je ne peux pas faire grand-chose à part le veiller... et j'ai remarqué ça.

Elle lui montra son avant-bras gauche où était visible un tatouage de taille moyenne couleur noire.

Aizawa l'examina attentivement :

\- Un papillon ?

\- Je pense que ce tatouage est directement lié à son coma. Je suis certaine qu'une fois réveillé, il disparaîtra.

\- All Might m'a dit que Midoriya avait cru apercevoir quelqu'un sur le toit de l'immeuble ce jour-là. Lui et Bakugo se sont lancés à sa poursuite mais je n'en sais pas plus. Ce tatouage a sûrement été apposé par la personne qui l'a attaqué.

\- Possible... murmura Recovery Girl songeuse. Comment vont les autres élèves de la seconde A ?

Aizawa poussa un soupir.

\- Ils sont tous très choqués mais continuent de travailler, comme si de rien n'était... Ils...

Aizawa s'arrêta, regarda l'ensemble de la pièce et demanda :

\- Où est All Might ?

A nouveau, l'infirmière secoua la tête :

\- Le pauvre n'a pas quitté le chevet du garçon depuis l'incident... J'ai finalement réussie à le convaincre de rentrer à son domicile, qu'il prenne un peu de repos... Il ne dit rien mais... je pense qu'il se sent un peu coupable.

\- C'est la première attaque depuis sa retraite. Sans doute s'est-il sentit frustré...

Après un moment de silence, il déclara :

\- Je vais faire cours. Prévenez-moi s'il se passe quelque chose.

Recovery Girl acquiesça :

\- Bien entendu.

Il sortit après l'avoir remercié. Le médecin de l'UA avait fait en sorte que Izuku ne soit pas hospitalisé. Elle était convaincue qu'il s'agissait là d'un coma temporaire sans gravité ; il était donc inutile d'attirer davantage l'attention sur le lycée, l'établissement tentant toujours de calmer les esprits, aux critiques encore virulentes.

Par acquis de conscience et parce que deux avis valent mieux qu'un, elle avait tout de même fait examiner son petit patient par un confrère qui s'était rangé de son avis, estimant lui aussi que la vie de l'adolescent ne courait pas de réel danger.

La centenaire ne quittait pas son chevet depuis, hormis pour quelques heures de repos. Elle surveillait le moindre changement et si elle ne doutait pas du réveil prochain du garçon à la chevelure verte, cette gravure sur sa peau ne lui disait en revanche rien qui vaille...

Elle lâcha un soupir.

[*]

Shōto regardait la chaise vide de son camarade, le cœur serré. Il était certain qu'il s'en sortirait, en attendant, ne pas le voir lui faisait mal.

\- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ! Avait-il exigé de Bakugo, ce soir-là dans leur chambre.

\- Demande à All Might, avait répondu l'explosif, un peu désinvolte. Je lui ai tout dit.

\- C'est à toi que je le demande, Bakugo.

\- Et j'ai pas envie de t'en parler, Double-face, fous-moi la paix maintenant ! Avait-il crié.

 _Ce garçon est vraiment stupide..._ Pensa-t-il alors qu'Aizawa faisait son entrée.

[*]

\- Vous croyez qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda Denki dans la salle commune.

L'ensemble de la classe à l'exception de Katsuki y était réuni.

\- Evidemment ! Répondit Mina, optimiste. C'est de Midoriya qu'on parle, là ! Aucun doute à avoir !

\- De plus, ajouta Tenya, Recovery Girl a bien précisée qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'il se réveille, il faut juste être patient.

Son rôle de délégué l'obligeait à prendre les choses de manière calme et rationnel, sachant parfaitement que des élèves prendraient exemple sur lui. Toutefois, même s'il le ne le montrait pas, il était très inquiet pour Izuku, lui aussi.

\- Tout le monde ici sait que Midoriya veut devenir un héros, fit remarquer Fumikage, peut-être plus que n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas ça qui va l'arrêter.

Son amie sur le point de craquer, Tsuyu prit doucement la main de Ochaco.

Yuga, dans un effort pour détendre l'atmosphère, lança :

\- Midoriya can't stop twinkling ! Ça veut dire...

\- Oui, merci ! Coupa Momo qui grimaça. On se souvient tous de ton pseudonyme de héros...

Momo, qui ne réagissait pas aussi promptement d'habitude, se mit à rougir, ce qui provoqua un fou rire général.

[*]

Dans le bureau du proviseur, All Might et un petit mammifère discutaient de ce qu'avait rapporté Katsuki au professeur, le jour de l'incident.

\- L'élève Bakugo a parlé d'un homme avec un long manteau blanc et un masque rouge... Une idée All Might ?

\- Aucune Monsieur... C'est la première fois que j'en entends parler mais je doute qu'il fasse parti de la Ligue des Vilains ou même qu'il soit un de leur informateur.

\- L'annonce de ta retraite a entraîné une recrudescence des Vilains... Pensa le proviseur à voix haute. Se pourrait-il que ce soit un nouveau ?

All Might réfléchit un moment :

\- Difficile à dire... J'ai demandé au sein de mon réseau, personne n'est au courant.

\- La vie d'un proviseur est décidément bien difficile... se lamenta le mammifère. Bien. Pour l'instant, All Might, rentre chez toi, tu ne peux rien faire de plus. Essaie de dormir un peu, nous te préviendrons au moindre changement.

\- Mais...

Le proviseur leva une patte.

\- Pas de mais, protesta-t-il avec douceur. Je sais l'affection que tu portes à cet enfant mais ta présence au lycée risquerait d'inquiéter davantage les élèves déjà éprouvés. Reviens demain.

All Might poussa un soupir résigné.

[*]

Dans la chambre, Katsuki ne dormait pas, il pensait à un certain garçon à la chevelure verte. Fidèle à l'image de dureté qu'il renvoyait, il faisait comme si cette attaque le laissait de marbre et tout le monde, à part Eijiro puisqu'il savait la vérité, était dupe.

Cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'on le prenne pour quelqu'un d'insensible ; plutôt mourir que de montrer à qui que ce soit cette part de lui-même qu'il cachait si bien.

 _Bakugo Katsuki n'aime personne._

 _Bakugo Katsuki n'a pas de cœur._

Il entendait ça souvent, sans que cela ne le touche particulièrement.

Sauf aujourd'hui...

La personne pour qui il développait ces sentiments incompréhensibles, était dans le coma.

Son cœur était devenu affreusement lourd depuis...

Il tourna la tête, regarda vers le lit vide de Shōto. Il n'avait plus dormi là depuis ce jour-là et cela l'arrangeait.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure sur son téléphone, il se leva, enfila quelque chose de chaud et sortit.

Tout le monde dormait à cette heure, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Il se dirigea vers le lycée et monta à l'infirmerie dont il fit coulisser discrètement la porte.

Un petit robot, chargé de la surveillance de nuit d'Izuku annonça, en voyant Katsuki approcher.

\- Etat stationnaire.

Il l'ignora et s'approcha du comateux.

\- Deku, putain... Réveille-toi, ordonna-t-il. Tout le monde s'inquiète, arrête de jouer les Blanche-Neige et ouvre les yeux. Il y a encore plein de chose que je t'ai pas dîtes... Ça marchera pas si tu continues de dormir...

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il sortit ces mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis qu'il avait avoué ses sentiments :

\- Je regrette... je suis désolé, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait...

Enfin. Il le disait enfin. Des mots sincères, sortis du plus profond de son être. Il trichait, son camarade ne pouvait pas l'entendre mais qu'importe ; le sentiment de culpabilité, cette impression que tout était sa faute le submergeait si fort qu'il eut la sensation éphémère, teintée d'égoïsme, d'alléger leurs poids durant une seconde complète sitôt prononcés.

Il marqua une pause, la voix chargée d'émotion.

\- Tout le monde croit que je me fous de ce qui t'arrive, reprit-il après une nouvelle inspiration. Tu sais bien que non, tu me connais... tu me connais depuis si longtemps... Je t'en prie, tu dois ouvrir les yeux...

Lentement, très lentement, sa main vint au contact de la sienne, il la serra tendrement.

Elle était douce et chaude.

C'était étrange, tellement étrange ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis... Surtout, totalement fou. Elle appartenait après-tout à son ancienne victime, qu'il avait harcelé pendant si longtemps...

Pourtant, il la tenait inlassablement, sentant cette envie, ce besoin net et clair, durant cet instant : il lui était impossible de laisser tomber cette main. Au contraire même, il voulait continuer de la sentir ainsi aussi longtemps que possible. Les questions viendront après, comme toujours.

Le bruit de la porte rompit néanmoins le contact ; par réflexe, Katsuki finit par la lâcher, la faisant retomber sur le lit.

\- Ah, c'est toi Bakugo... Murmura la voix d'All Might, tandis qu'un "Etat stationnaire" était prononcé par le robot.

\- Du nouveau ? Demanda l'élève en s'essuyant vigoureusement les yeux.

\- Non. Personne ne semble avoir entendu parler de cet homme.

Il tourna la tête vers Katsuki, le visage empli de bienveillance.

\- Tu l'aimes bien, en fait, non ?

\- Vous rigolez ou quoi... C'est une petite fourmi, pas plus ! Dit-il avec véhémence.

All Might eut un petit rire.

\- D'accord, si tu le dis...

Katsuki regarda au sol, mal à l'aise.

\- On a toujours été ensemble depuis tout petit... Ça fait bizarre de ne pas voir sa tronche.

All Might n'était cependant pas dupe, il sentait autre chose derrière sa présence ici. Une sincère et réelle inquiétude semblait étreindre le cœur de son élève.

 _Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu viens ici deux soirs de suite ? Même quand tout parle pour toi, tu continues de nier..._ Pensa-t-il en souriant. _J'espère que tu arriveras à être plus honnête envers ce que tu ressens, mon garçon..._

\- Vous croyez qu'il va se réveiller ?

\- J'en suis sûr, répondit-il sans hésiter. Et tu devrais le savoir aussi.

Katsuki pria silencieusement :

 _Allez Deku ! Ta mère et la bande d'idiot du lycée, ton mentor t'attendent ! Où est passé ton envie de sauver les gens en souriant, hein ? C'était pour la frime ? Ramène ton esprit ici, sale nerd ou je viens te chercher où que tu sois et je te tue moi-même, t'as compris ?! REVIENS !_

A cet instant, la main que Katsuki avait tenu un peu plus tôt se mit à bouger, sous la stupéfaction des deux témoins.

All Might la saisit.

\- Reviens parmi nous, mon garçon...

Avec difficulté, Izuku ouvrit les yeux et reconnu All Might.

\- All Might... ? Murmura-t-il faiblement.

Ravalant ses sanglots, All Might lui tapota la main qu'il serrait toujours.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais...

\- Patient réveillé ! S'exclama le robot. Ordre de prévenir Recovery Girl et Shota Aizawa enclenché !

Les yeux d'Izuku se posèrent sur Katsuki.

\- Ka...tchan ?

Il se releva brusquement.

\- Il m'a dit que c'était toi qu'il voulait attirer ! Est-ce que la personne au manteau blanc t'a fait quelque chose ? Je ne me rappelle pas, tout est flou...

Le cœur en émoi, Katsuki cria :

\- Va te faire foutre, Deku de mes deux !

Il se détourna et sortit de l'infirmerie. Il s'arrêta dans l'escalier, deux grosses larmes s'écrasant sur le sol.

\- Imbécile... Tu viens de te réveiller et c'est tout ce qui t'importe ? Sanglota-t-il incrédule.

D'un geste rageur, il essuya le flot qui roulait le long de ses joues.

\- Imbécile !

Dehors, Ori ferma les yeux.

 _Le gamin s'est réveillé, Kiji._ Informa-t-il.

 _De notre côté, le plan reste inchangé. Retourne auprès d'Elle, elle veut te voir. Je vais prendre le relais._

 _Bien._

Ori disparut, en même temps que le tatouage en forme de papillon sur l'avant-bras d'Izuku..


	15. Chapitre 14 : Fête et confrontations

**Chapitre 14 : Fête et confrontations**

* * *

\- Alors, tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? S'impatienta Shigaraki.

Dabi qui revenait d'une collecte d'information, fit signe que non.

Shigaraki se gratta violemment le cou et se tourna vers Black Mist.

\- T'as bien entendu parlé d'un bonhomme masqué ?

\- C'est ce que notre contact nous a rapporté, affirma son équipier.

Dabi se laissa choir dans un fauteuil, exténué.

\- Résumons, dit-il d'une voix éreintée. Un homme en robe blanche, portant un masque rouge s'en est pris à ta cible, mais on ne sait pas qui et pourquoi. J'ai envie de dire et alors ? Avec ce qu'on prépare, c'est une bonne chose que Midoriya disparaisse.

\- Sauf que c'est MA cible, j'ai horreur qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient. Et je n'ai aucune envie de le tuer...

Un éclat sadique fit briller ses yeux.

\- Ce que je veux, c'est le torturer, lui prendre tous ceux qu'il aime, qu'il assiste à leur mort sans pouvoir agir. Mais pour ça, il faut une certaine préparation, enchaîna-t-il donc, je vais prendre mon temps... et en attendant, ce gosse doit rester en vie. Le retour d'Himiko apportera peut-être plus d'élément.

\- J'en doute...

Pendant ce temps, tous les élèves de la classe était au chevet de Izuku, désormais réveillé, les gratifiant d'un sourire rassurant.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété, tout va bien maintenant !

\- Qu'a-dit Recovery Girl ? Questionna Tenya.

\- Tout est normal, répondit Izuku, sourire élargi. Rien à signaler.

Le soulagement se lisait sur la plupart des visages.

\- Allez tout le monde dehors ! Pressa la voix de Recovery Girl. Il va peut-être bien mais il est toujours en convalescence.

A contrecœur, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ochaco se retourna une dernière fois, lui lança un clin d'œil complice, heureuse de le voir.

Il lui sourit.

\- Deku.

Il se tourna et remarqua que Katsuki n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

\- Le mec en blanc... Il t'a murmuré quelque chose, tu te souviens de ce que c'était ?

Le visage grave et concentré, Izuku essaya de rassembler confusément les souvenirs de cette altercation.

\- Je crois que c'était... "Bientôt..." ?

Se rappelant soudain, il hocha la tête, sûr de lui :

\- C'est ça, "Bientôt..."

Sans un mot, Katsuki quitta l'infirmerie.

Peu de temps après, ce fut au tour d'All Might, accompagné de Nezu qui s'assurèrent de son état de santé.

\- Recovery Girl et moi-même avons été obligé de prévenir ta mère...

Le cœur de Izuku se serra, pensant à toute l'inquiétude qu'il lui avait causé, ayant affirmé qu'il serait plus prudent, quand All Might était venu les voir pour leur parler de la création de l'internat...

\- Comment a-t-elle réagi ? Voulut-il savoir, appréhendant sa réponse.

Le regard du mentor se voila d'une certaine tristesse.

\- Elle nous a dit que te voir dans cet état risquerait de la briser. Elle m'a fait promettre de veiller sur toi et de l'appeler toutes les heures pour la tenir informée. Je l'ai d'ailleurs prévenu de ton réveil, hier.

Izuku ne put retenir un soupir, rassuré.

\- Je vais l'appeler, tout de suite.

All Might hocha la tête en souriant.

\- Quand ce sera fait, tu pourras rejoindre tes camarades en classe, intervint la voix du proviseur. Notre infirmière a donné son accord. Par contre, tu vas avoir deux jours complets à rattraper alors, bon courage !

\- Merci !

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Izuku mit toutes ses forces dans ses études, pour être à jour. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur Yuga, Shōto, Tenya et Momo qui prirent le temps de lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait manqué.

\- Tu vois, tu t'en sors plutôt bien ! le félicita Ochaco au déjeuner. Tu as bien répondu à une question portant sur un cours que tu avais manqué !

\- C'est grâce à nos délégués, Aoyama et Shōto ! J'y serai pas arrivé sans eux !

Tenya leva la main devant lui.

\- Tes efforts sont à saluer aussi, tu sais. Tu m'as vraiment impressionné.

\- Merci... murmura Izuku, un peu gêné.

\- Deku, on se demandait ! S'écria Ochaco. Ça te dit une petite soirée pour fêter ton retour parmi nous ?

Izuku secoua vigoureusement la tête :

\- Pas la peine ! Vraiment, c'est...

\- Trop tard ! Lança-t-elle espiègle. Tout est déjà organisé ! Rikido a cuisiné avec Aoyama et on a acheté plein de boissons et de snacks avec les filles !

Elle se leva, et répondit au signe de Kyoka, lui demandant de venir les rejoindre.

\- Rendez-vous ce soir dans la salle commune ! Cria-t-elle en partant.

\- Mais... Commença Izuku.

Tenya le regarda, désolé et heureux à la fois.

\- Cette fête est autant la tienne que la nôtre, une occasion de relâcher la pression, après deux jours éprouvants.

\- Je comprends...

Quand les cours finirent ce jour-là, Izuku reçu l'interdiction formelle de ne pas aller dans la partie commune de l'internat, le temps des préparatifs. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans sa chambre à réviser ses cours.

Sa concentration fut soudainement perturbée quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit derrière lui sous une impulsion impatiente. Le courant d'air frais fit frissonner son échine alors qu'il se retournait pour voir Katsuki refermer la porte puis s'affaler de tout son long sur le lit.

\- J'suis mort... lâcha-t-il.

\- Demain, c'est la dernière, accroche-toi, l'encouragea-t-il.

Le cendré, qui n'avait pas remarquer la présence de son camarade de chambre, le regarda.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Le ton de sa voix surprit Izuku ; concerné, sans aucune animosité et sincère. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, déstabilisé.

\- J'ai posé une question difficile ?

\- Non ! S'empressa-t-il de répondre. C'est le ton, j'ai pas l'habitude.

Katsuki s'allongea sur le dos, les yeux au plafond.

\- Je suis trop crevé pour gueuler... Et tu m'as toujours pas répondu.

L'adolescent à la chevelure verte sourit.

\- Ça va.

Il flottait dans l'air de la chambre une atmosphère différente de l'habituelle : posée, légère, détendue, aérienne... S'il devait lui attribuer une couleur ce serait rose pâle. Il avait envie pour une fois de rester, de discuter avec la personne en face de lui aussi longtemps que possible.

Il se sentait bien, à l'aise, en compagnie de celui qui l'avait pendant si longtemps rabaissé et violenté.

Cela semblait trop unique comme situation, le laissait totalement interdit ; il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette scène qui paraissait surréaliste.

Katsuki et lui, parlant normalement comme le ferait de vieux amis d'enfance, sans insulte ni beuglement ou surnoms rabaissant.

Ils le savait l'un l'autre, quelque chose avait clairement changé entre eux et cet instant précis apparaissait comme suspendu dans le temps, sonnant telle une confirmation ultime.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Izuku eut l'impression que ses sentiments avaient en quelque sorte touché l'explosif qui commençait à les accepter.

Est-ce que son coma y était pour quelque chose ?

Probablement que oui, mais cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

\- Alors, il paraît qu'ils vont faire une fête en ton honneur ?

Izuku rougit :

\- Je trouve ça inutile mais ça semble faire plaisir donc... Tu y seras ?

La question avait franchi ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse la retenir et toujours malgré lui, il avait cette pointe d'espoir qu'il réponde "Oui."

\- Je vais plutôt dormir, je crois.

Izuku fit de son mieux pour cacher sa déception, cependant, cette toute petite étincelle qu'il ne parvint pas à faire disparaître n'échappa pas au regard de son interlocuteur.

Et cela le ravit.

 _Tu es triste que je ne vienne pas alors que le reste de la classe y sera ou tu espérais que je vienne parce que je te plais ?_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de se demander.

\- A ton avis, qui était cet homme, Katchan ? Et pourquoi il te voulait toi, précisément ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, je suis pas devin...

Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Il t'a paralysé aussi, je me trompe ? Quand tu l'as remarqué sur le toit.

\- Oui... C'était presque comme s'il _voulait_ que je le vois. Au début, je comptais assister les autres, j'ai regardé en haut et s'est arrivé.

\- Dans ce cas, le fait que ce soit moi qu'il voulait attirer est étrange... A moins que...

\- A moins que ? Le relança Izuku devant son silence.

 _A moins qu'il se soit servi de toi pour m'atteindre..._

\- Ah, je suis fatigué ! Râla-t-il, devant le regard insistant d'Izuku. Lâche-moi un peu !

\- C'est toi qui a commencé... fit-il remarquer.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre et quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- C'est prêt Deku ! Tu peux descendre ! Lança la voix enjouée d'Ochaco.

\- J'arrive !

Il se leva, s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit doucement murmurer.

\- Amuse-toi bien.

\- Et toi, dors bien, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

[*]

Ce fut tout sourire que l'invité d'honneur arriva dans la grande salle commune où guirlandes et ballons étaient accrochés un peu partout, les tables avaient étaient rangées au fond pour faire de la place au milieu où l'équipement musical de Kyôka était soigneusement entreposé.

Sur les tables au fond, trônaient gâteaux et autres douceurs fait maison par Rikkido ainsi que snacks et boissons.

Tous se réunirent au centre et Ochaco commença à déplier quelque chose qu'elle tenait dans la main.

\- On pas eu beaucoup de temps pour la préparer mais on voulait te dire...

Denki attrapa l'autre bout et le message sur la banderole apparut, rouge vif :

\- Content de te revoir Midoriya ! Dirent-ils tous en cœur.

Cela le toucha au point qu'il ne put lutter contre ses larmes qui roulèrent sur ses joues.

Mashirao approcha et lui dit :

\- Tu nous as fait vraiment peur, tu sais...

Izuku s'essuya les yeux avec son bras.

\- Pardon... et... Merci à tous !

\- OK, les jeunes ! Cria Kyoka derrière ses instruments. LET'S ROCK !

La soirée se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur : Tout le monde riait, chantait, s'amusait, dansait... Les deux jours de crainte qu'ils avaient vécu s'éloignèrent très vite pour finir par devenir un lointain souvenir.

A un moment, Izuku sortit prendre un peu l'air. Aussitôt, il sentit une main saisir son bras et l'attirer à l'abri des regards.

\- Que... ?

Reconnaissant son assaillant, il écarquilla des yeux.

\- Katchan... ? Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Il se figea sur place, pétrifié par ces yeux rouges qui ne le quittaient pas. Ce n'était pas un regard effrayant, haineux ou quelque chose d'approchant, non.

Des yeux tendres et doux, un peu timide, avec une pointe de désir.

Un peu hésitant, il s'approcha doucement du visage d'Izuku et l'embrassa timidement.

Même ce baiser avait un goût différent du premier qu'ils avaient échangé ; comme s'il avait réuni tout ce qui se lisait plus tôt dans son regard.

Il remit l'analyse de ce que cela signifiait pour eux à plus tard, voulant d'abord profiter de ce contact charnel et des sensations qui l'accompagnait.

Il s'inclinait finalement, rendait les armes, n'ayant plus la force ni l'envie de lutter devant la vérité qui l'assaillait.

Il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui comptait, présentement.

Oh, bien entendu qu'ils allaient devoir discuter ensemble des conséquences, mettre des mots sur tout ça et beaucoup d'autres choses encore mais pour l'instant, un infime instant, Izuku s'accrocha à lui, ne pensa à rien, à part sa certitude de ne pas vouloir le lâcher ou rompre cet intime échange.

Il ne s'interrogeait plus, comme la première fois, convaincu là que son ancien bourreau avait, voulait changer. Une autre preuve, celle dont il avait besoin pour le persuader définitivement, celle attendue depuis très, très longtemps...

Les cœurs s'arrêtèrent une seconde durant, en état de choc. Cela n'avait aucun sens, malgré l'évidence ; ils furent contraints de capituler devant elle et battre avec plus de force.

Ainsi, eux également, s'avouaient vaincus.

\- Moi aussi, je suis content de te revoir, Deku... Murmura le cendré quand les lèvres se séparèrent.

Izuku enfouit sa tête dans son cou, respirant l'odeur de sa peau.

\- Ne me refais plus jamais ça, ajouta-t-il.

Izuku hocha la tête, trop ému pour parler. Si c'était un rêve, il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

\- Tu pleures ? Demanda Katsuki en l'entendant renifler.

\- Je ne veux pas être à demain... C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie...

Katsuki prit la tête d'Izuku et l'enferma entre ses mains.

\- Je ne joue pas, là.

Il avait dit ces mots avec un tel aplomb, Izuku eut du mal à croire qu'ils venaient d'être prononcé par son ancien bourreau.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même, j'ai plus quatre ans.

Pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, il l'embrassa passionnément, sous le ciel étoilé...

[***]

\- Vous me cherchez, il paraît ?

Dans le repaire de Shigaraki, Ori fit son entrée à travers un portail de fumée noire.

Loin de se laisser impressionner, Shigaraki dit calmement.

\- C'est bien que tu sois là, je ne te trouvais nulle part. Je vais te le dire une fois, pas touche à Midoriya. Ce sale gosse est à moi.

Ori ricana.

\- Ça j'en doute. Et puis, c'est trop tard, je l'ai déjà touché.

Dabi se plaça devant lui et l'encercla de ses flammes bleues.

\- Je vais vous montrer un tour de magie les enfants, vous êtes prêts ? Se moqua Ori, nullement perturbé.

Il posa un genou au sol, mit sa main au contact des flammes sans que celles-ci ne lui fassent aucun effet.

Il claqua entre ses doigts, les faisant se volatiliser.

\- Sans trucage, ironisa-t-il. Incroyable non ?

Perdant patience et sous le choc, Shigaraki cria :

\- Qui es-tu ?!

\- Cela ne t'avancerait à rien de le savoir, donc je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à te répondre, répondit-il avec calme.

Ori dépoussiéra et ajusta son manteau.

\- Mais je vais quand même vous donner deux informations utiles.

Il se racla la gorge :

\- Première chose : On est au courant de vos plans et notre but n'est absolument pas de vous arrêter, faites comme bon vous semble. On ne va pas s'interposer, c'est promis.

Il mima le chiffre deux avec ses doigts :

\- Deuxième chose : Vos Alter n'ont aucun effet sur nous. Aucun. Le pourquoi du comment est inutile pour vous, donc peu importe... En ce qui concerne Midoriya, nous avons un plan pour lui, nous aussi mais c'est top secret. Sur ce...

Ori claqua entre ses doigts, le portail réapparu.

\- J'ai été ravi de vous rencontrer, Messieurs et Madame de la Ligue des Vilains.

Il disparut, comme aspiré dedans.

Shigaraki eût un petit rire incrédule, ses traits se durcissant de plus en plus à mesure de ses secousses incontrôlées qui se transformèrent petit à petit en tremblements rageurs qu'il finit par exprimer dans un hurlement...


	16. Chapitre 15 : Origine

**Chapitre 15 : Origine**

* * *

 _TU AS FAIT QUOI ?_ Hurla Kiji à l'intérieur du cerveau d'Ori. _TU ES FOU, MA PAROLE ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de rentrer en contact direct avec La Ligue des Vilains ?! Combien d'erreurs comptes-tu encore commettre ? D'abord, la marque sur le mauvais élève et maintenant ça ! Tu veux donc tout faire échouer ?!_

 _Du calme... l'apaisa-t-il, en se massant les tempes. J'ai demandé à Elle qui n'a pas objectée. D'ici à ce que tout ce beau monde comprenne, tout sera terminé. Il y a certes certains imprévus, il va falloir effectuer quelques ajustements, mais rien d'alarmant. Elle est aussi d'accord sur ce point._

Ne trouvant rien à ajouter Kiji, coupa le lien.

Dans un couloir désert du lycée, Shōto regardait Izuku, ne sachant par où commencer.

\- Je t'ai vu, dit-il simplement.

Devant les yeux interrogateurs de son vis-à-vis, il précisa.

\- A la soirée, avec Bakugo.

A cet instant, Izuku voulut retourner à son état de coma, creuser et s'enterrer six pieds sous terre. Il ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas avoir ce type de conversation ; lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé et ils n'avaient pas encore eu le temps d'en reparler.

Il regarda au sol, rouge de honte, tandis que Shōto s'adossa contre le mur.

\- Je le savais mais j'avais bêtement espéré me tromper.

Izuku releva la tête, surpris.

\- Quoi ?

Shōto plongea les yeux dans les siens.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime. Tu es celui qui m'a libéré de mes chaînes du passé, tu m'en en a donné les clés. Je comptais te le dire à cette soirée quand je t'ai vu avec lui.

\- Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas que tu... Je suis désolé... Répéta Izuku un peu perdu.

Tout cela faisait beaucoup, pour lui, en quelques jours : l'altercation avec cette personne masquée, toujours dans la nature et inconnue, son coma, son réveil, la soirée et maintenant ça.

Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été touché par les mots de son ami ; il l'était, quelque part, mais cette goutte d'eau dans un vase déjà plein était de trop.

Shōto lâcha un soupir de dépit.

\- Franchement, j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que tu lui trouves. Il est arrogant, malpoli, croit être meilleur que tout le monde...

Izuku ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Ça, c'est que tout le monde voit mais il y a une part de lui qu'il cache. Je suis à ses côtés depuis l'enfance, je le connais mieux que personne.

\- Faut croire...

Il croisa les bras.

\- Et maintenant, vous êtes en couple ?

Associer cette notion à quelqu'un comme Katsuki créa tout de suite une dissonance dans les oreilles et l'esprit d'Izuku.

Shōto eut un petit sourire moqueur.

\- A en juger par la tête que tu fais, je pense que non.

C'est surtout qu'il était difficile pour lui d'imaginer un Katchan affectueux, délicat, aux petits soins... Bien qu'il ne doutait pas voir cet aspect au tréfonds de son cœur, cette représentation lui donnait la chair de poule.

\- Je vais quitter la chambre, annonça Shōto.

Le sol se déroba sous les pieds d'Izuku.

Pourquoi tout était devenu si compliqué... ?

\- Pourquoi ? Parvint-il à articuler.

\- A ton avis ? Répliqua Shōto.

\- Ce n'est pas juste ! Cria Izuku les larmes aux yeux. Tu es mon ami !

\- Oui... et j'ai bien l'intention de le rester, assura ce dernier. Mais j'ai besoin de temps. Ne pense pas c'est de ta faute, parce que non. J'ai juste besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

\- Dans quelle chambre iras-tu ?

\- Avec Sato et Iida. Le professeur Aizawa est d'accord. Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois entre nous, tout le monde pensera que c'est à cause de ça. Si on te pose la question, va aussi dans ce sens.

\- Shōto... Commença Izuku.

Il s'arrêta, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

En réalité, si : il voulait le supplier de rester, le rassurer, lui dire qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, qu'il sache à quel point il voulait continuer de parler avec lui, en ami trop précieux qu'il ne pouvait imaginer perdre.

Aucunes de ses pensées ne franchirent pourtant sa bouche pour se transformer en paroles énoncées.

Shōto l'attira contre lui. Pendant un tout petit instant, il savoura cette étreinte douce et chaude, oubliant sa tristesse, ne pouvant se résoudre à lâcher celui qu'il tenait pour la première et dernière fois, qu'il était sûr, à ce moment, d'aimer d'amour.

Toujours pressé contre lui, Il murmura à son oreille :

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi, toujours. N'oublie jamais ça.

Shōto le relâcha et s'éloigna du garçon en pleurs...

La sonnerie du téléphone d'All Might retentit dans la salle des professeurs.

 _~ La cavalerie est là ~_

 _~ La cavalerie est là ~_

Midnight l'entendit.

\- Vous devriez vraiment changer de sonnerie, vous savez... Lui conseilla-t-elle un peu gênée.

All Might répondit, après avoir vu le nom de l'émetteur.

\- Tsukauchi ! Tu as du nouveau ?

\- Pardon de te déranger en plein travail, All Might ! S'excusa Naomasa. Après la déposition du jeune Bakugo, mes équipes et moi nous sommes concentrés sur le masque à motif que portait l'assaillant et on a enfin une piste.

\- Je t'écoute, dit All Might, tout ouïe.

\- Sansa a fait voir la représentation du masque à une amie historienne et visiblement, il serait à l'origine, très utilisé par tout un cercle de magicien dans un monde sans Alter.

All Might ouvrit grand les yeux d'étonnement.

\- Tu plaisantes ? On n'est pas dans Harry Potter...

\- L'historienne est formelle. Je te faxe le rapport qu'elle m'a envoyé.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens... Murmura-t-il abasourdi.

\- Techniquement, nous n'avons toujours pas réussi à déterminer l'origine des Alter. Lui rappela son ami. Nous sommes partis du principe que c'était devenu "normal" mais plusieurs historiens qui se sont intéressé à la question ont convenu que pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune réponse.

\- Tu es en train de me dire qu'un des membres de ce cercle de magicien qui s'en est pris à mon élève serait à l'origine du monde que l'on connait aujourd'hui ?

Cela lui paraissait irréel, complètement fou. Si Naomasa avait vu juste, pourquoi apparaître précisément maintenant et s'en prendre à son protéger ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'ils sont à l'origine des Alter. Mais qu'ils étaient présents quand le monde vivait sans, nuança Naomasa. L'hypothèse si ce sont eux, n'est pas à exclure cependant. Comment va ton élève ?

\- Bien. Répondit simplement All Might.

L'origine des Alter... Il avait lu plusieurs théories à ce sujet, toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres mais jamais incluant des magiciens.

\- Je t'ai faxé le rapport, je te tiendrai au courant si j'ai quelque chose, conclut l'inspecteur.

Il raccrocha.

Izuku, le cœur serré, regardait tristement la pièce où le lit et les affaires de Shōto n'étaient plus. Les choses avaient pris une drôle de tournure en si peu de temps qu'il avait l'impression d'être sur un manège à la vitesse accélérée tour après tour. Conscient ne disposer d'aucun moyen de descente malgré l'urgence du besoin, il en était réduit à espérer son arrêt prochain.

Il ressentit soudain un petit picotement à son avant-bras gauche et constata qu'un tatouage en forme de papillon se dessinait, de couleur pourpre.

All Might en avait parlé. Apparu pendant son coma, il avait disparu au moment de son réveil. Cela ne le rassurait pas mais ne l'effrayait pas non plus. D'instinct, il activa le One For All, s'assurant de son fonctionnement, maintenant que le papillon était gravé dans sa peau.

Tout paraissait normal.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Fit une voix familière.

Izuku le désactiva et montra son avant-bras. Katsuki s'approcha et le regarda.

\- Il est réapparu...

\- Ça t'inquiète ? Demanda Izuku amusé malgré lui.

Katsuki lui lâcha le bras.

\- Ouais.

Izuku sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse.

\- T'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit, l'autre soir, le nerd ?

Bien sûr qu'il avait entendu mais cela lui semblait encore impossible à croire. C'était tellement loin du Katchan qu'il connaissait...

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Et tu as raison, ça ne me ressemble pas...

Il haussa simplement les épaules comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus insignifiante au monde.

Alors qu'Izuku, lui, se donnait la migraine à essayer de mettre vainement de l'ordre dans toute cette confusion...

C'est vrai, ce qui s'était passé ce soir-là avait été magique mais même s'il était sûr d'aimer Katchan...

Il se refusa d'aller plus loin dans sa réflexion. Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ça.

Il rompit ce silence devenu gênant entre eux.

\- Shōto est partit par ta faute, reprocha-t-il.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui en vouloir.

\- Il est venu me voir... Pour me demander de veiller sur toi et de te protéger.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as répondu ?

\- De se mêler de ses fesses.

\- Katchan !

Katsuki l'embrassa brusquement. Il comprit alors que les lèvres d'Izuku étaient pour lui un appel au pêché, une drogue à laquelle il était de plus en plus dépendant. Les sensations qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait étaient indescriptibles, tant elles étaient fortes.

Lentement, Katsuki l'entraîna vers son lit sans quitter sa bouche, dirigeant Izuku, dont la tête fourmillait de questions.

 _On va le faire ?_

 _Est-ce qu'on est prêt ?_

 _Il a pensé aux protections ?_

\- Aïe ! S'écria-t-il.

Son pied avait buté contre le lit. Katsuki le poussa dessus, où il atterri sur le dos. Il s'approcha doucement, le regard gourmand...

Et éclata d'un rire qui laissa le plus jeune sans voix quelques secondes. C'était un son qu'il n'avait jamais entendu réellement, habitué à une rigolbochade exclusivement moqueuse. Celui-ci était différent, plus doux, sortit d'il ne savait où... mais il l'aimait, ce rire...

\- Détends-toi, tu veux ? Si ça doit arriver, ce sera sûrement pas au lycée.

Il prit place à ses côtés.

\- Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je ressens pour toi. Cela dit, ça ne regarde personne d'autre, alors je préfère garder ça secret.

Ce qu'il se garda d'ajouter, qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt pour eux de penser à une relation plus poussée, ils le savait pertinemment tous les deux.

Peu importait d'ailleurs, d'en arriver jusque là, les baisers échangés relevaient déjà de l'exploit. Le passé ne s'effaçait pas d'un claquement de doigt.

Katsuki avait toute conscience d'avoir laissé des séquelles à son ancienne victime. Il fallait prendre du temps, vraiment énormément de temps, pour tenter de s'apprivoiser mutuellement et leurs nouveaux sentiments, désormais ancrés en eux.

Ils pouvaient y arriver, ensemble, avec ce temps en allier.

\- Ça me va, affirma Izuku en souriant.

Lui non plus ne voulait pas que ça se sache. Ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble ces temps-ci n'appartenait qu'à eux.

Katsuki rapporta son attention sur le tatouage.

\- Je te protégerai Deku, je te le promets.

Izuku se retint de pleurer de bonheur. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ce genre de mot venant de lui.

\- C'est moi qui vais te protéger, Katchan, répliqua Izuku. Je ne faillirai pas cette fois. Je ne veux pas revivre à nouveau le traumatisme de ce soir-là, au camp d'été. Plutôt mourir.

Il s'autorisa à le prendre contre lui, sachant que l'explosif ne se déroberai pas, les yeux rivés sur ce papillon.

 _Elle avait raison. Ils sont sur notre piste._ Informa Ori. _Tout se passe donc comme prévu... Ça veut dire..._

 _Que c'est bientôt la fin,_ conclut Kiji.


	17. Chapitre 16 : Compte à rebours

**Chapitre 16 : Compte à rebours**

* * *

\- Un cercle de magicien ? Répéta Izuku les yeux brillants d'excitation.

Au lendemain de sa conversation avec Naomasa, All Might l'avait convoqué pour tout lui raconter.

\- C'est une piste visiblement sérieuse, dit son mentor amusé par sa réaction. Ce qui m'inquiète moi, c'est...

Il regarda son bras, dissimulé sous un bandage.

\- Tu ne sembles pas t'inquiéter outre mesure que ton tatouage soit réapparu, lui reprocha-t-il.

Izuku eut un petit haussement d'épaule. A quoi bon ? Il ne savait rien de ce tatouage, quand bien même, celui-ci ne semblait pas le gêner dans ses activités donc, tout allait pour le mieux.

\- J'ai prévenu l'inspecteur, sans obtenir de réponse pour le moment. Il ne te fait pas mal ?

Il répondit par la négative.

\- Très bien... Préviens-moi s'il se passe quelque chose.

L'élève opina du chef et sortit.

Avant sa rencontre avec All Might, Izuku eut tout une période où il s'intéressait à l'origine des Alter, toutefois ses recherches se limitaient aux forums de discussion sur internet qui faisait la part belle aux théories ridicules et invraisemblables.

Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, l'esprit en ébullition.

Et si le gouvernement connaissait la vérité mais la dissimulait de peur des réactions ?

Pourquoi ces magiciens réapparaissaient précisément maintenant ? Que lui voulait-il ?

\- Attention ! Cria une voix.

Izuku releva la tête, eut juste le temps d'éviter une collision avec Ochaco qui arrivait en face de lui. Voyant que celle-ci était sur le point de perdre l'équilibre et manquait de temps pour déclencher son Alter de gravité, il eut le réflexe de la saisir par la taille, lui évitant ainsi de se retrouver face contre terre.

\- Mer... Merci... Balbutia-t-elle, ne pouvant contrôler la rougeur de ses joues.

Il lui sourit.

\- Tu t'es blessé ? S'enquit-elle, remarquant le bandage de son bras gauche.

Il l'avait caché pour éviter de répondre à des questions dont il ignorait les réponses.

\- Oui...

Il se sentit gêné. Il ne voulait pas mentir à sa meilleure amie, toutefois, cela aurait été trop risqué qu'elle sache la vérité. De plus, la connaissant, elle s'inquiéterait pour lui et il voulait à tout prix l'éviter.

\- Tu vas dans la salle des professeurs ? Demanda-t-il pour détourner la conversation.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'ai un devoir à rendre au professeur Cementos. J'ai pris un peu de retard en littérature moderne...

La rougeur de ses joues grandissant à mesure qu'elle se concentrait malgré elle sur ces yeux vert émeraude, elle s'empressa de reprendre son chemin.

\- A plus tard !

Elle accéléra le pas pour le fuir.

A la fin de la journée, Izuku dans sa chambre, enleva son bandage pour scruter le tatouage. Il n'en avait parler à personne, ni à All Might ni à Katsuki pour ne pas les alarmer, cependant, depuis sa réapparition la veille, le papillon ne cessait de s'étendre, à mesure que les heures passaient.

[*]

Tout le monde regardait le professeur Aizawa, stupéfaits.

\- Vous pouvez répéter ? Demanda une Momo blême.

\- Vous retournez au camp d'été à partir de demain.

Une vague de protestation s'éleva :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous avez oublié ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

\- J'en fais toujours des cauchemars, vous savez ?

\- Qui nous dit que les Vilains ne viendront pas nous attaquer cette fois encore... ?

Il soupira.

\- C'est à la demande des Pussycats, expliqua-t-il, ils aimeraient vous dire quelque chose. Tous les professeurs de l'école seront mobilisés pour votre protection. Je comprends votre crainte, mais les chances qu'ils attaquent à nouveau sont très faibles. Et vous ne resterez pas plus qu'une nuit.

Izuku se réjouit à l'idée de revoir le petit Kota.

\- Tu as peur ?

Ce soir-là, alors qu'ils préparaient leurs sacs de voyage, voyant le silence de Katsuki depuis la nouvelle, il finit par lui demander.

\- Non, répondit-il. Ce qui s'est passé là-bas appartient au passé, je n'en veux à personne. C'est autre chose qui m'inquiète...

Il fit une pause et déclara :

\- Il s'agrandit, n'est-ce pas ?

Mal à l'aise, Izuku regarda ses pieds.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

 _Il n'est pas en colère juste déçu._ Pressenti Izuku.

\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, justifia-t-il. Même All Might n'est pas au courant.

Katsuki ferma son sac et contourna son lit pour se rapprocher de celui d'Izuku, debout en face. Il entoura sa taille de ses mains et posa son front contre le sien.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Questionna-t-il à mi-voix.

Izuku ne s'y fera jamais. La voix, les gestes, les expressions...

Tout en lui avait changé. C'en devenait perturbant. Il ne voulait pas revoir le sanguin, beuglard et violent à son égard Katsuki Bakugo. Pour autant, celui-ci le désarçonnai tellement qu'il ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter face à lui...

C'était incontrôlable, il se méfiait.

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux...

Une réponse honnête que Katsuki comprit parfaitement. Lui ne doutait plus de ses sentiments ; du côté d'Izuku, les inquiétudes se situaient à un autre niveau.

Comment être sûr qu'il n'allait pas à nouveau redevenir comme avant ? Il lui en avait fait tellement baver... Consciemment ou non, il gardait ses distances, pour se préserver, par peur de souffrir. Quoi de plus normal étant donné la complexité de leur relation...

Il devait le rassurer, y aller en douceur, l'aider à recouvrir ses cicatrices d'affection, d'attention et d'amour à chaque seconde ; il se sentait prêt, si Izuku lui faisait signe qu'il était sûr de pouvoir les recevoir.

Oui, tout Katsuki Bakugo qu'il fut autrefois, il était maintenant résolu à montrer sa réelle détermination à vouloir l'aimer... Bien qu'il savait dans le fond, ne pas avoir ce droit...

C'était la douloureuse vérité.

Il vivrait avec cette culpabilité de l'avoir profondément blessé ; il s'y était préparé à partir de ce jour où il avait réalisé ses sentiments.

Pour se racheter un peu, il souhaitait faire le bonheur d'Izuku, en dépit de tout.

Et continuer d'explorer ces sentiments nouveaux qui le changeait...

Si au début tout cela l'effrayait, il se sentait devenir meilleur...

Et c'était grâce à cette personne qu'il avait autrefois tant fait souffrir, tenue à présent tendrement contre lui, qui rendait cela possible...

Quelle ironie...

L'éclat vert émeraude lui fit cependant comprendre...

Que ça ne pouvait être que lui.

\- Tu peux, lui assura le blond. Je sais que j'ai été horrible avec toi et je ne veux pas que tu me pardonnes, je ne le cherche pas, d'ailleurs. C'est impardonnable. En revanche...

Délicatement, il lui releva le menton avec son index.

\- Je ne te ferai plus jamais de mal. Je te le jure, Deku. Je veux désormais essayer de te le faire oublier.

\- Je ne peux pas oublier... Dit Izuku en secouant la tête. D'ailleurs, je ne le voudrais pas même si je le pouvais, ça fait partie de moi. C'est juste que...

\- Tu as peur, conclut Katsuki.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

L'explosif acquiesça d'un air entendu.

\- Je comprends... J'attendrai, même si ça doit prendre une éternité.

Devant son regard si sincère, la gorge d'Izuku se noua.

Il réprima un sanglot et sourit, ému.

\- Je t'aime, Katchan, murmura-t-il. Vraiment. Au début, je t'admirais et puis ça s'est transformé en autre chose qui actuellement me dépasse totalement. C'est étrange, compte tenu de notre passé commun et c'est vrai que je m'interroge mais...

Il hésita.

\- Mais ?

Il devint pivoine et baissa les yeux.

\- Il n'y a pas que la peur que tu redeviennes comme avant qui m'effraie. J'ai peur aussi... De me laisser submerger par ce que je ressens, de trop t'aimer.

Katsuki le força à affronter son regard, en prenant délicatement, presque timidement, sa tête entre les mains.

\- Comment ?

Devant ses yeux interrogatifs, il précisa :

\- Comment tu peux m'aimer après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir ?

Izuku réfléchit un moment avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Est-ce que tout doit forcément avoir une explication ? Je n'en cherche pas vraiment. C'est là, c'est tout.

Il retint soudain son souffle sous l'intense regard carmin.

\- Nous deux, ce truc qu'on vit ensemble... Je le comprends pas vraiment, à vrai dire... Et pour moi aussi, c'est pas simple à gérer, j'ai mis du temps à l'accepter mais ce que je ressens pour toi m'a transformé et je le vois comme un cadeau que tu m'as donné, Deku. J'ai décidé de me laisser porter et ferai en sorte de ne rien gâcher.

Katsuki déposa un petit baiser sur sa nuque.

\- Je ne te mérite pas... Soupira-t-il. Il y a toujours cette petite partie de moi qui me dit que je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir être près de toi... Et c'est vrai, je m'en rends compte. Pourtant, ici et maintenant, je te fais la promesse de faire en sorte de me montrer digne de toi.

Il fit ce vœu.

Dans ce souhait un peu égoïste de vouloir être avec lui, il désirait aussi et surtout rendre au centuple ce qu'il recevait déjà de lui avant tout ça.

Une admiration débordante, une amitié franche et aujourd'hui, un amour inconditionnel, défiant toute logique.

Un peu gêné par sa propre confession, il attendit nerveusement une quelconque réaction de la part de son amoureux qui était resté silencieux.

Les lèvres d'Izuku s'étirèrent, un gloussement lui échappa, puis finalement, ne pouvant le retenir, il rit à gorge déployée.

\- Pardon ! S'excusa-t-il aussitôt devant l'expression dépitée de l'amoureux. C'est que... Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me faire à tout ça...

Katsuki s'empara de ces lèvres charnues.

 _Je ne m'en laisserais jamais..._ Pensa-t-il.

[***]

\- WILD WILD PUSSYCATS ! Hurla le quatuor en voyant les élèves des secondes A et B descendre du bus.

Ils étaient habillés en civil cette fois, ce qui leur parurent à tous très étrange.

\- Venez ! Entraîna joyeusement Mandalay. On a préparé un goûter de rois pour vous ! Nous pourrons discuter l'esprit plus léger.

A la file indienne, les élèves la suivirent docilement. Izuku ne cessait de scruter les environs, à la recherche d'une casquette rouge à corne jaune.

Ils prirent tous place à table où le goûter était déjà là. Boissons, gâteaux, même des plats salés, les faisaient saliver.

\- KOTA ! Cria Izuku qui trouva enfin le garçonnet, caché au fond.

Il se rua vers lui, prit ses deux mains qu'il serra avec tendresse, les yeux emplis d'une reconnaissance infinie.

\- Merci pour ta lettre, je la garde précieusement ! Mais tu sais, toi aussi, tu m'as sauvé ce soir-là !

Le teint du petit garçon se colora d'un léger rose. Au comble de la gêne, il parvint tout de même à répondre :

\- De rien...

\- Les enfants ! Rassembla la voix de Ragdoll. Avant que vous ne commenciez à manger, nous devons vont dire quelque chose.

Le groupe s'inclina en face de tous les élèves.

\- Nous sommes désolés de ne pas avoir pu mieux vous protéger ! Clamèrent-ils d'une seule voix.

Tora s'approcha doucement de Katsuki.

\- Pardon, sincèrement...

\- C'est du passé...

Les élèves parurent à la fois abasourdis et reconnaissants. Tout le monde avait toutefois saisi le message et c'est avec un appétit non feint qu'ils entamèrent leur goûter.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé Kota ce soir-là, dit Mandalay plus tard à Izuku, il m'a tout raconté.

\- Il m'a sauvé aussi, affirma-t-il.

\- Il a beaucoup changé tu sais. Je crois qu'il t'admire, en tant que héros.

Rien ne put faire plus plaisir à Izuku qui sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux et rougissant.

Durant ces deux jours qui passèrent à la vitesse de l'éclair, les élèves apprirent que Ragdoll avait perdu définitivement son Alter, volé par All For One. Cela ne les empêchait pas de continuer d'exister en tant que Pussycats et ils affirmèrent ne pas cesser leurs activités héroïques.

Tomoko de son vrai nom, semblait s'être faite à l'idée de vivre sans Alter et s'était promit de toujours encourager le groupe.

\- J'aurai voulu rester ! Pleurnicha Mina quand ils reprirent le chemin des cours.

\- Moi aussi ! Renchérit Toru. On s'est bien amusés !

\- A vos places ! Ordonna le professeur Aizawa.

Tous lui obéirent.

\- Bien ! Vous...

Il ne put rien ajouter, prit tout à coup d'un violent mal de tête. Il constata avec horreur que ses élèves aussi souffraient et comprit que ce n'était pas seulement sa classe mais l'ensemble du lycée touché.

"Bonjour... Retentit soudain cette voix reconnaissable entre mille, dans la tête de chacun. Je suis sûr que vous ne m'avez pas oublié, n'est-ce pas ? De vous à moi, j'aurai été un peu vexé que ce soit le cas."

Les sangs se glacèrent, les corps se pétrifièrent instantanément.

" Vous vous demandez sûrement comment j'ai pu entrer dans vos têtes, n'est-ce pas ? Ma foi... (Il ricana, amusé) Disons qu'on m'a "aidé"...

Il s'arrêta un moment puis reprit, tandis que tous et toutes luttaient douloureusement contre cette indésirable invasion.

"Chers élèves de l'UA... Je vous hais. Je vous hais vous et tout ce que vous représentez, maintenant et dans les années à venir. Vous êtes tels des mauvaises herbes et c'est pour ça...

Nouveau rire.

"Que je vous tuerai tous."

Il avait prononcé ces mots avec une telle conviction que Minoru ne put se retenir d'uriner sur lui, tremblant de tous ses membres.

"Pour certains, ce sera rapide. Je vous l'assure, vous ne souffrirez pas. Pour d'autres en revanche, c'est loin d'être garanti."

Il enchaîna :

"Je vous prépare une petite surprise. Elle sera prête d'ici... Un mois ? Oui, c'est ça, un mois. Elle sera ÉNORME et à la hauteur de mes espérances."

La voix se fit enjouée.

"J'espère que vous avez hâte, parce que moi, oui !"

"Si tu crois qu'on va se laisser faire..." Pensa Shōto, fulminant de colère.

"Vous n'aurez pas vraiment le choix. Bon ! On m'informe dans l'oreillette que mon temps est presque écoulé, je vais donc vous souhaiter de joyeux cauchemars... A dans un mois !"

La pression qu'exerçait Shigaraki dans les cerveaux s'estompait doucement mais Izuku crut entendre, juste pour lui : "A bientôt, Midoriya Izuku..."

Pris d'un haut-le cœur, il vomit les restes de son petit-déjeuner.

[***]

Dans son repaire, Shigaraki se tourna vers une silhouette encapuchonnée dans un long manteau blanc.

\- Ils sont vraiment cool tes pouvoirs, tu sais...

\- Merci. Répondit Ori d'une voix neutre.

\- Pourquoi ce coup de main soudain ? Voulu savoir l'autre.

\- Parce que cela sert aussi nos intérêts.

Sans plus d'explication, Ori disparut.

 _Tu es sûr ?_ Demanda Kiji quand il reçut son rapport.

 _Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, Kiji. Et c'est ce qu'Elle voulait._

 _Bien... La marque s'étend, en tout cas. D'ici l'assaut, elle aura recouvert une partie de son torse, nous pourrons alors agir à notre guise. Il sera totalement sous contrôle, tout se passera comme prévu._

Sans un mot ajouté, Ori cassa le lien, se gardant bien de répondre qu'il avait des doutes sur ce point. 


	18. Chapitre 17 : Préparation

**Chapitre 17 : Préparation**

* * *

Le soir même, après une réunion d'urgence qui s'est déroulée pendant tout le reste de la journée, le proviseur Nezu avait convoqué l'ensemble du lycée à se réunir dans la cour.

\- Mes chers élèves ! Je me doute que vous êtes toujours sous le choc à l'heure actuelle, toutefois, il est de mon devoir en tant que directeur de vous mettre au courant de ce qui va se passer à partir de maintenant.

Debout sur son estrade, le petit mammifère les gratifia d'un sourire, le ton habituellement enjoué avait laissé place à une voix calme et posé.

\- Comme vous le savez, nous avons été victimes de menace, proférées par Shigaraki Tomura, actuel chef de la Ligue des Vilains. Il a été décidé, après délibération avec le corps enseignant et moi-même, que tous les élèves, subiront un entrainement intensif à partir de demain. Cet entrainement se fera sous la supervision d'Endeavor, Hawks et Gang Orca, respectivement numéro un, numéro deux et numéro dix au dernier classement des héros.

Il marqua un arrêt, jaugeant les réactions mais personne ne pipa mot, attendant la suite.

Il poursuivit :

\- L'entraînement servira à vous préparer au mieux à ce qui nous attends, dans un mois, quelle que soit la chose énorme dont il parlait. Nous savons pertinemment que notre tâche est de vous former en douceur mais les circonstances nous obligent à ne pas perdre un instant. Je vous le répète, la préparation à ce combat sera intensive et soutenue, il est hors de question que nous subissions sans réagir. Nous avons déjà beaucoup trop perdu.

"Cela dit, je conçois que pour certains d'entre vous, une telle demande relève du sacrifice. C'est pourquoi, toute personne ne se sentant pas à la hauteur, peut partir, sans que cela remette en cause son statut au sein de l'établissement. Vous êtes libres."

Minoru trembla légèrement.

 _J'aimerai vraiment partir... Ce ne serait pas digne d'un héros, hein ? Si je le faisais, je pourrais plus me regarder en face... Sans compter que je n'ai pas réussi à toucher la poitrine de Momo !_

Il resta immobile.

A la surprise de la plupart des professeurs présents et de Nezu, personne ne bougea.

Son visage s'éclaira de fierté.

\- Je constate que vous êtes résolus... En même temps, vous êtes tous élèves de l'UA... Je suis fier de vous... Vous êtes les figures héroïques de demain. En tant que tel, ce genre de menace ne peut fonctionner sur vous. Sachez néanmoins que mon bureau reste ouvert, si vous souhaitez venir me parler de quoi que ce soit, ou vous décharger d'un poids trop lourd pour vos épaules, je vous accueillerai les pâtes grandes ouvertes ! Ayez confiance en vous, n'ayez pas peur d'aller au-delà de vos limites... PLUS ULTRA !

\- PLUS ULTRA ! Renchérit tout le monde, les bras en l'air.

Dans la salle commune, chose rare, les secondes A et B étaient réunis et s'échangeait leurs impressions des récents événements.

\- J'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! S'exclama Toru.

\- Au moins, tu t'es pas fait dessus, comme Mineta, se moqua Denki.

\- Oh ça va ! J'ai eu peur aussi, j'ai le droit non ?

\- Ça t'inquiète, tout le monde l'a senti !

Denki éclata de rire.

Neito les regarda et pour la première fois, semblait visiblement impressionner.

\- Comment vous pouvez faire des plaisanteries avec ce qui nous est tombés dessus... ? Vous êtes tarés, les 1-A...

Itsuka lui donna une tape dans le dos.

\- C'est toi qui est trop alarmiste, mon pauvre Monoma... Soupira-t-elle. Tu as entendu le proviseur ? Nous aurons la chance d'être entraîné par "la crème de la crème" des héros ! Dans notre malheur, nous avons énormément de chance. J'ai aussi entendu dire que les deux classes seront réunies pour l'occasion ! S'enthousiasma-t-elle. Les circonstances sont un peu extrêmes mais je trouve ça plutôt cool !

Tetsu Tetsu la regarda discrètement. Il ne lui dira jamais à quel point il admirait cette capacité qu'elle avait de toujours voir le bon côté des choses, même dans les pires situations.

\- C'est dommage que la filière générale soit en voyage scolaire avec le Professeur Ectoplasm et Vlad... Se désola Yosetsu Awase. Etant donné la menace, ils auraient participé à cet entrainement, aussi...

Son camarade Juzo Honenuki, ainsi que Hanta et Koji approuvèrent de la tête.

\- Todoroki, quel genre de personne est Endeavor ? Demanda Mina à son voisin.

Là voilà.

La question qu'il redoutait depuis l'annonce de sa supervision par son père.

Il choisit l'honnêteté.

\- Pas commode et sadique. Pire encore depuis son nouveau rang.

Tout le monde se raidit.

\- Ça va être chaud bouillant... souffla Eijiro.

[*]

Izuku contemplait son tatouage qui recouvrait désormais presque entièrement son bras.

\- Tu n'as vraiment pas mal ? S'enquit Katsuki qui le regardait.

\- Uniquement lorsque je sens qu'il se propage, ça reste léger, des sortes de picotements.

\- Tu devrais lui en parler, tu sais.

Son compagnon secoua la tête.

\- Aucune importance, répondit-t-il, avec une désinvolture qui surpris son vis-à-vis. Je sais qu'il ne pourra rien pour moi.

Katsuki fit de son mieux pour cacher sa mine soucieuse.

[*]

Nezu n'avait pas menti : dès le lendemain que commença l'entraînement, les élèves durent faire appel à toutes les ressources d'énergies possible et inimaginable pour tenir le rythme. Le matin était dédié au renforcement du corps avec Gang Orca et l'après-midi au développement de techniques spéciales avec Hawks et Endeavor.

Il se montrait particulièrement infect avec ces apprenti héros, n'hésitant pas à hurler sur eux ; Gang Orca, sans l'égaler, était du même acabit, seul Hawks paraissait calme et tranquille.

All Might suivait tout ça d'un œil attentif, partageant la douleur de ses embryons qui s'y jetaient corps et âme.

\- Ton père est... Flippant ! Lâcha Neito à Shōto, un soir, le regard lourd de reproches.

\- Je n'y peux rien, se défendit-il.

Neito soupira de fatigue.

\- Ça va faire treize jours... On est tous crevés, les techniques spéciales ne sont pas au point, parce que ton... père, n'arrête pas de hurler ! Comment tu peux apprendre en toute sérénité avec quelqu'un comme lui ?

\- Le drame de ma vie... Murmura le bicolore, presque silencieusement.

[*]

\- L'entraînement des élèves avance bien, informa Midnight pendant une réunion, visant à faire le point de la journée. Cependant, Endeavor... vos méthodes sont un peu trop... radicales et quelque peu bruyantes, disons-le.

Piqué au vif, ce dernier répliqua :

\- Parce que vous croyez que le combat se fera à coup de bisous et de câlins ? C'est vous qui m'avez appelé pour former ces jeunes, souligna-t-il. J'avais bien précisé vouloir le mener comme je l'entends et vous m'avez donné cartes blanches.

\- Certes... Consentit Nezu. Toutefois, en agissant de la sorte, vous risqueriez de créer un blocage, rendant leur Alter inutilisable sous la pression.

\- Si cela arrive, c'est que vos élèves ne sont pas prêts, ni à affronter ce qui les attends dans l'immédiat ni dans un avenir proche, une fois devenus héros professionnels confirmés, répliqua-t-il sans sourciller. J'ai formé mon fils ainsi et il fait partie de l'élite de ce lycée.

\- Donc, ça veut dire que tes méthodes sont forcément bonnes ? Demanda Present Mic, qui avait du mal à contenir sa colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu ne sais même pas te battre. Si les vilains pouvaient mourir grâce à de blagues stupides, criées dans un micro, tu serais sans doute doué mais c'est pas le cas. Laisse faire les pros et retourne à ton micro, dit-il d'un ton sec.

Present Mic serra les poings.

\- Et je n'ai pas dit qu'elles étaient bonnes, fit remarquer le numéro un. J'ai conscience de lui avoir laissé des séquelles. Seulement, elles sont efficaces.

All Might qui était rester silencieux tout du long, intervint.

\- Vraiment ? J'admets que Todoroki possède des capacités indéniables mais je te rappelle qu'avant le tournoi sportif, il ne voulait pas utiliser son Alter de feu.

Les traits crispés, Endeavor articula, entre ses dents serrées, une veine saillante apparaissant sur la tempe.

\- Tu veux me faire un procès sur la façon dont j'ai élevé mon gosse ?

\- Allons... Tempéra Nezu, il n'est pas question de faire le procès de qui que ce soit, ici. Nous sommes tous conscients de ce que vous apportez à ces jeunes, et nous vous sommes redevables, Endeavor, croyez-le bien. Essayez seulement une approche plus... pédagogue.

Ils ne comprenaient décidément pas. Seul le résultat importait et pour lui, il était évident que ces enfants semblaient loin de maîtriser ne serait-ce que le quart de leur Alter.

La pédagogie n'entrait pas en ligne de compte quand il s'agissait de mettre sa vie en jeu, Endeavor en était certain et eux le savaient aussi.

Sinon, pourquoi avoir fait appel à lui ?

[*]

En ce soir du treizième jour, All Might rentra chez lui avec un poids écrasant sur ses épaules. Il ne voulut pas l'admettre en réunion, pour éviter de le conforter dans son approche musclée mais Endeavor avait en partie raison ; les élèves ne seront jamais prêt, c'était beaucoup leur demander en un laps de temps aussi court... et les hurlements ne les aidaient pas non plus.

Il avait parlé à Izuku, en ignorant les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas All Might, tout va bien... Avait-il répondu d'un air absent, quand il voulut avoir son ressenti.

Il lui cachait quelque chose.

Il le voyait, le sentait, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être.

 _Si seulement, j'avais encore le One For All en moi, je pourrais faire quelque chose..._ Songea-t-il en ouvrant la porte de son petit appartement.

A peine avait-il posé un pied sur le seuil que ses sens l'alertèrent aussitôt.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Prudemment, il longea le couloir et s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon.

Il remarqua qu'une silhouette était assise dans un fauteuil.

Très doucement, il s'approcha et se plaça devant.

Dans la pénombre, il ne voyait pas grand-chose mais distinguait sa forme très nettement.

Soudain, elle actionna le bouton d'une lampe, située à côté d'elle et la lumière ce fut.

Écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction, All Might avait en face de lui un homme portant un long manteau blanc et un masque rouge sur le visage.

\- Bienvenue chez vous, M. Yagi, dit lentement Ori, un sourire indéfinissable aux lèvres.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Pardon, je t'aime

**Chapitre 18 : Pardon, je t'aime...**

* * *

All Might était incapable de faire un geste.

Il n'était pas paralysé, seulement l'aura émanant de son invité surprise était effrayante.

Il se reprit.

\- Voulez-vous un verre de thé ? Proposa-t-il.

Il savait sa proposition malvenue mais il sentait que cet homme ne lui voulait aucun mal - pour le moment du moins - qu'il était là uniquement dans le but de parler avec lui.

\- Non merci, refusa poliment Ori. Prenez place, j'aimerai discuter avec vous.

 _J'en étais sûr_. Pensa-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Ils furent plongés dans un lourd silence pendant quelques minutes, puis Ori commença.

\- Posez vos questions, l'intima-t-il. J'y répondrai franchement.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Une légère crispation se dessina dans chaque recoin de la seule partie visible du masqué, qui réfléchit un instant.

\- C'est compliqué... Je suis un magicien, ici, mais tellement d'autres choses à la fois...

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Si je vous le disais maintenant, ce ne serait pas drôle... Alors je vais garder cette réponse pour plus tard, quand le moment sera venu. Rien ne dit par contre que c'est à vous que je le dirais.

Le ton était sans équivoque.

\- Est-ce votre cercle qui est à l'origine des Alter ?

Une nouvelle grimace, ressemblant plus à un sourire, déforma cette fois la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Oui... et non.

All Might se sentit agacé.

\- Je croyais que vous deviez être honnête.

\- Je le suis, répliqua-t-il. Mais vos questions appellent plusieurs réponses qu'on m'a expressément demandé de ne pas explorer avec vous. Cela pourrait compromettre la réussite de nos objectifs.

L'ex symbole de la paix nageait en pleine confusion.

\- C'est "Elle" qui vous l'a demandé ?

Le sourire d'Ori s'élargit.

\- Midoriya s'en souvient... Étonnant. Je pensais que ce coma de deux jours alternerait ses souvenirs.

Son vis-à-vis se leva d'un bond, prêt à le frapper. Quand bien même, il était venu ici dans l'optique d'engager le dialogue, insulter son élève était pire que tout. D'autant qu'il n'avait pas oublié... C'était lui le responsable de ces deux jours infernaux.

Cette réaction amusa l'intrus qui éclata de rire.

\- Vous l'aimez tant que ça, votre petit protégé ? Très bien, veuillez me pardonner, s'excusa-t-il platement. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir.

All Might obéit.

\- Vous avez raison, l'ordre vient bien d'"Elle". Et quand Elle ordonne, nous exécutons.

\- Nous ?

\- Nous ne sommes plus que trois. Votre ami inspecteur avait en parti raison ; nous étions bien présents quand le monde vivait sans Alter et nos pouvoirs sont grands. J'irai même jusqu'à dire infini. Si votre prochaine question était : "Pourquoi réapparaître précisément maintenant ?"

"Parce qu'aujourd'hui, la magie n'existe plus. Pas dans son sens strict du moins. Cela a été remplacé par ces "Alter" ridicules. Il fut un temps où nous étions traqués, jalousé mais tout cela est révolu, alors pourquoi se cacher ?" Ce sont là toutes les informations que je suis en mesure de partager avec vous nous concernant.

Il changea par conséquent de terrain d'exploration.

\- Êtes-vous de notre côté ou le leur ?

\- Quel esprit manichéen... Soupira Ori. Vous me décevez beaucoup, All Might, le Monde ne se résume pas à cette vision du bien contre le mal.

L'ancien numéro un rit franchement.

\- Oh, alors maintenant, on verse dans les questions philosophiques ?

Ori claqua plusieurs fois sa langue en signe de désapprobation.

\- Pour vous répondre simplement, nous allons là où se situe nos intérêts. Par exemple, c'est moi qui ait fait en sorte que ce... Shigaraki, communique avec vous tous au lycée.

La main d'All Might se crispa violemment sur l'accoudoir de son siège.

\- Quel est l'intérêt de venir me voir, dans ce cas ?

Ori applaudit.

\- J'espérais que vous le demandiez. Dîtes-moi, comment se passe cette fameuse préparation ? J'ai cru comprendre que les élèves ne seront pas prêts à temps, je me trompe ?

\- En effet.

Il préférait jouer la carte de l'honnêteté.

Après tout, il était venu jusqu'ici seulement pour parler... Cela n'aurait servi à rien de lui cacher, de toute façon.

Ori prit le temps d'intégrer cette réponse.

\- J'ai un marché à vous proposer, qui assurerait votre victoire certaine. Le côté du bien, j'entends, si vous voulez voir les choses de cette façon.

All Might flairant un piège, resta sur ses gardes.

\- Et si je dis oui ?

Ori se pencha légèrement vers lui, ses doigts entrelacés entre ses mains jointes.

\- Je vous ai dit que nos pouvoirs, mes pouvoirs étaient quasi-infini n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien, nous pouvons vous rendre votre One For All et votre corps, sans ses blessures. Qui dit pas de blessures, dit pas de limites dans le temps. Vous utiliseriez votre Alter jusqu'à repousser les méchants et quand ce sera fini, tout redeviendra normal. Un peu comme Cendrillon ! Ajouta-t-il un brin espiègle. Voyez en moi votre marraine la bonne fée.

Cela paraissait trop beau pour être vrai. L'offre était alléchante, à n'en pas douter ; récupérer ses pouvoirs à pleine puissance paraissait effectivement comme la solution idéale, permettrait d'alléger considérablement le poids de ses apprentis héros, qui s'épuisaient actuellement à essayer de tout maîtriser...

Un vrai Miracle.

Cependant, All Might n'y croyait plus depuis longtemps.

Et autre chose le titillait.

\- Comment savez-vous autant de chose sur moi ?

Le professeur eût l'impression que le regard du magicien, bien que dissimulé, le scannait de la tête aux pieds.

\- Croyez-vous que je me serais présenté à vous sans un minimum de préparation ? répondit ce dernier, nous ne sommes pas l'un de ces vilains sans cervelle. Nous savons tout de vous tous, très cher.

Ce fut à All Might d'ébaucher un sourire cette fois. Il n'aurait su dire s'il devait se sentir flatté ou insulter par le ton employé.

\- Si j'accepte, mon garçon se retrouvera sans Alter ?

\- C'est vraiment touchant, ce paternalisme... fit Ori rêveur. Je pensais que vous le saviez. A l'heure actuelle, son One For All et le vôtre sont très différents l'un de l'autre. Certes, vous partez tous les deux de la même source mais le champ et la façon dont elle est cultivée diffèrent. Ce sera comme s'il existait deux One For All, bien distinct.

Bien que tiraillé, l'ancien détenteur commença intérieurement à sérieusement étudier la proposition.

\- Il y a une condition, toutefois... le mit en garde le magicien.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Midoriya et Bakugo. Si les deux garçons se retrouvent en difficulté durant tout le temps que durera l'opération lancée par l'autre côté, quelle qu'elle soit n'intervenez pas, ou l'accord sera annulé.

\- Pourquoi eux précisément ?

\- Ils font partie de notre plan.

Il s'abstint de demander de quel plan il était question, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse. Il avait beau y réfléchir depuis sa conversation téléphonique avec Tsukauchi, il ne parvenait pas à voir un lien quelconque entre ce cercle déchu et le monde héroïque, cela n'avait aucun sens.

Il opta donc pour une approche plus pragmatique. Il attendrait de voir l'évolution des événements avant de préparer une probable offensive.

\- Ne me répondez pas tout de suite et prenez le temps de la réflexion. Vous avez encore du temps pour vous décider. Voyez comme vos élèves souffrent à maîtriser ces techniques que leurs corps rejettent par manque de temps... Ces deux élèves sont trop doués pour se retrouver en difficulté, les chances que cela arrive sont quasi nulles.

\- S'il vous plaît... fit All Might, incrédule. Ne m'insultez pas. Si vous me proposez ce marché, c'est qu'ils le seront forcément et que cela servira votre plan.

\- Touché, dit Ori, affichant à nouveau ce sourire indéfinissable.

Après un moment de réflexion, All Might déclara :

\- Je vais réfléchir quelques jours.

\- Bien.

Ori se leva.

\- Mon nom est Ori, se présenta-t-il. Quand vous serez décidé, prononcez-le distinctement et je viendrais à vous pour connaître votre réponse.

Ori s'apprêtait à partir quand il sembla se rappeler de quelque chose.

\- Ah ! Inutile de vous préciser que ce marché reste entre nous quatre. Interdiction d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

\- Très bien.

Il se volatilisa.

Cette nuit-là, Toshinori Yagi ne put trouver refuge dans le sommeil.

L'avant dernier jour, le principal créa la surprise en autorisant les élèves à quitter l'UA pour qu'ils puissent se "ressourcer" auprès de leurs familles, souffler après les derniers jours d'effort exténuant.

Endeavor avait argué que ce n'était pas le moment, insistant pour qu'ils utilisent jusqu'à la dernière seconde le temps qui leur restait pour s'entraîner mais tous les autres professeurs pensaient au contraire qu'il était nécessaire pour eux de décompresser, avoir un peu de répit bien mérité.

Devant les arguments exposés, il fut obligé de capituler.

Les lycéens eurent pour seule consigne, l'interdiction formelle de parler aux parents de ce qui se passait pour éviter de les inquiéter, au moins jusqu'à ce que cette menace soit éradiquée définitivement.

C'est ainsi que le matin de l'avant-dernier jour, Inko eut la surprise de voir débarquer Izuku.

\- Maman... Commença Izuku, mal à l'aise.

Il voulait parler de ce coma dont il avait été victime, demander pardon d'avoir failli à sa promesse mais elle l'empêcha de continuer, le serrant déjà contre elle, deux gouttes cristallines le long des joues.

\- Chut... Souffla-t-elle, la voix douce. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui compte...

Elle le regarda, souriant à travers et remarqua sa mine fatiguée.

\- Tout va bien, mon chéri ?

Il hocha un peu trop vigoureusement la tête pour paraître crédible.

Il était sans cesse obligé de porter son costume au lycée, n'arrivant plus à dissimuler le dessin sur sa peau. Quand la question pourquoi venait, il répondait que c'était pour s'habituer aux nouvelles fonctionnalités ajoutées par Mei Hatsume.

La filière assistance ayant modifiée tous les costumes des apprentis héros, cela lui paraissait crédible comme explication.

Qu'ils y croyaient ou pas, personne n'insistait.

La vérité, c'était qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver le sommeil, la poussée du tatouage le faisait souffrir le martyr à présent. La marque s'étendait le long de son bras gauche, recouvrant sa main, et s'élargissait de minute en minute, vers une bonne partie de son torse.

Ochaco lui proposa dans l'après-midi de le retrouver au parc où ils s'étaient vu aux dernières vacances. N'ayant pas le cœur de refuser, il la rejoignit, utilisant à nouveau des bandages et des gants.

L'ambiance contrastait littéralement avec celle de la première fois, les deux enfermés dans leurs réflexions.

\- Deku... fit timidement Ochaco. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il lui offrit un regard des plus doux, espérant l'encourager à parler.

Elle inspira profondément, plusieurs fois, puis finit par se lancer.

\- Avec tout ce qui se passe... J'ai réalisé je devais te le dire... On ne sait pas ce qui se passera demain, alors...

Elle se tourna face à lui et souda ses yeux aux siens.

\- Je t'aime, Izuku. Je voulais absolument que tu le saches, pour ne rien regretter.

D'abord surprit, il lui sourit :

\- Moi aussi. Tu as été ma première amie et tu es plus que précieuse à mes yeux...

Il baissa les yeux, se sentant soudain coupable.

\- Mais je ne suis pas amoureux...

\- Tu aimes Bakugo, je sais.

Il crut avoir mal entendu. Il releva doucement la tête et croisa son regard souriant.

Elle ne se forçait pas, c'était sincère.

\- La première nuit de ton coma, raconta-t-elle, j'étais à ton chevet, avec All Might qui luttait contre le sommeil. J'ai entendu quelqu'un faire coulisser la porte et de peur de me faire engueuler par le professeur Aizawa ou Recovery Girl, je me suis cachée.

Plongée dans son souvenir, elle poursuivit.

\- Il portait un sweat à capuche noir et marchait tête baissée. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le reconnaisse, je crois, mais à cause de sa démarche plutôt nonchalante, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était lui...

"All Might dormait à ce moment-là, moi je l'observais. Je l'ai vu prendre ta main, pleurer un peu en silence et murmurer : " T'as pas le droit de me faire ça, sale nerd... J'en voulais pas, de ces sentiments... Je ne veux pas ressentir ça pour toi et pourtant, je suis... amoureux de toi, idiot de Deku..." C'est là que je su, que je n'avais aucune chance..."

C'était aussi facile que ça. Ce soir-là, en l'écoutant et probablement depuis encore plus qu'elle ne le croyait, Ochaco avait su, sans oser regarder la réalité en face.

Elle avait abandonné la seconde suivante, d'essayer d'intégrer le peu de son savoir du sentiment amoureux, à la compréhension d'une telle tournure ; en sentiment trop compliqué à appréhender, relevant du non-sens les concernant, son cerveau n'aurait pas tenu, au vu de leur complexe relation.

Pas de pleurs, de colère ou autre ouragan du genre, une fois seule non plus. Une simple résignation, devant l'évidence de sa chance perdue.

Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle le savait avant cette confirmation.

Le temps nécessaire à la pleine réalisation de cette vérité lui avait été en plus largement accordé pour se rappeler le plus important, la chose qui primait avant tout le reste.

Pourtant, alors que tout semblait soigneusement rangé dans ses émotions, la brune luttait actuellement pour ne pas laisser glisser les perles de ses yeux, preuve qu'elle n'avait pas pu se débarrasser du poids de la tristesse, malgré toute sa volonté. Un peu fourbe, ce dernier avait attendu cet instant précis pour s'alourdir, écraser son petit corps et serrer douloureusement son cœur piétiné.

Fière et droite, elle parvint à ajouter, d'une voix claire et calme.

\- Tu restes mon meilleur ami, Deku, quoi qu'il arrive.

Dans un élan de gratitude, il la prit dans ses bras. Elle étouffa un sanglot en répondant à son étreinte.

\- Je t'aime, Ochaco... Murmura-t-il.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi enlacé, savourant l'instant. Ochaco ne se retenait pas, son cœur à vif mais en sentant ces bras, tout ce qu'il mettait dans cette étreinte, elle comprit à quel point vivre sans cette personne devenu si importante en peu de temps finalement, était impossible, quand bien même son amour différait du sien. Elle avait la certitude de le conserver en tant que meilleur ami, indéfectible soutien et cela suffisait amplement.

Elle resserra silencieusement ses bras autour de lui en souriant à travers ses larmes.

Sur le chemin du retour, Izuku sonna chez son amoureux qui lui ouvrit.

\- Je peux rester dormir chez toi ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas rester avec ta mère, plutôt ? Mes vieux sont absents mais je me dis que tu...

\- Katchan, coupa-t-il. Si je dois mourir demain, je veux passer mes derniers moments avec toi.

En guise de réponse, Katsuki lui tira doucement les joues.

\- Dis pas de conneries...

Le garçon à la chevelure verte entra dans la demeure, la porte se refermant derrière lui. Il resta quelques secondes à observer son voisin en silence puis, sa main vint à la rencontre de ses doigts qu'il emprisonna dans les siens et il l'entraîna vers sa chambre.

\- Deku ? Interrogea-t-il.

C'est lorsque Izuku entra dans la pièce et ferma la porte, qu'il comprit.

Sans un mot, l'héritier du One For All l'embrassa délicatement. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait l'initiative. Un baiser à son image, à la saveur changée. Il s'y abandonnait vraiment cette fois, ne cherchant plus à se protéger, brisant lui-même ses barrières.

Quand leurs bouches s'éloignèrent, Katsuki laissa échapper malgré lui un petit grognement frustré. C'était trop cruel de mettre fin à un tel contact alors qu'il commençait tout juste à ressentir sa magie...

A peine cette pensée l'eût traversée, qu'il se pétrifia devant ces magnifiques yeux verts, brillants plus que jamais d'une lueur nouvelle.

Une lueur enflammée.

 _Je te veux,_ suppliait-elle.

Tremblant légèrement, il ne protesta pas, ne fit pas un geste quand Izuku souleva son haut et le passa au-dessus de sa tête. Le vêtement tombant au sol dans un bruit sourd, il sentit une de ses mains parcourir son torse hâlé et galbé, traçant minutieusement chaque ligne, chaque muscle, chaque contour, à la manière d'un peintre, tâtant son modèle avant de le coucher sur la toile.

Gracieusement, tout en finesse mais aussi avec cette douceur bien à lui, mêlée à une certaine fébrilité. Pour autant, ses doigts étaient possédés avides, chauds... Ce mélange troubla l'explosif, provoquant en lui une vibration semblable à aucune autre auparavant.

Tout son être se laissait porter par ces délicieux frissons qui couraient uniquement sur sa peau en apparence...

Et en même temps...

Cela le tétanisait.

L'ébouriffé voulait explorer tout le corps de son petit ami, le couvrir de ses caresses affamées, mais préférait attendre la permission avant de se donner ce privilège.

Il se débarrassa lui-même de l'habit et autres entraves qui recouvrait son buste laiteux et pourpré. La vue de Katsuki se brouilla lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point le tatouage s'était étendu.

Il l'entendait geindre de souffrance la nuit de façon étouffée, croyant être discret. S'il avait mal aussi, le cendré respectait la volonté de cette personne maintenant si chère à son cœur, de ne pas vouloir la partager ni la montrer.

Izuku sourit pour le rassurer, il allait bien. Il lui demanda muettement de ne pas penser à ça. Cela était sans importance comparé à ce moment si particulier...

À son grand soulagement, il le vit acquiescer.

Son sourire s'élargit, il prit la main de son ancien bourreau et la guida progressivement vers son cœur.

Katsuki essaya de l'empêcher, tentait de la retirer, sa culpabilité soufflant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le toucher de la sorte... Il l'avait trop marqué, trop longtemps, pour se permettre d'aller aussi loin.

Le regard embué, cependant résolu de l'ancienne victime, affirmait le contraire.

 _Je te pardonne._

Le blond secoua la tête, une boule énorme dans la gorge.

 _Je te pardonne._

 _Tu as le droit. Tu peux m'aimer maintenant et pour toujours..._

 _Moi je t'aime. Plus que tout._

La volonté du plus jeune l'emporta et la main tremblotante finit par se poser. Les battements désordonnés sous la paume résonnèrent avec fureur dans chaque fibre de son corps, tel un appel.

Il ne devait pas y répondre.

Il avait prévu que cela pouvait arriver, il s'y était préparé, bien sûr, mais...

Il voulait lui laisser du temps, beaucoup de temps, l'éternité entière. Ce moment aurait même pu ne jamais venir ; ce qu'ils avaient suffisait largement, était déjà inespéré. En demander plus aurait été pur égoïsme.

Il n'était pas encore certain que celui qu'il avait longtemps perçu en insecte à écraser était prêt à sauter ce pas, compte tenu de leur lourd passif à tous les deux...

Izuku comprit pourquoi Katsuki hésitait à répondre à son affection. Quand bien même, il avait assuré lui avoir pardonné, il n'arrivait pas à faire la paix avec lui-même...

Il prit sa main et la porta cette fois vers sa joue d'abord, les paupières à demi-closes, perdu dans un rêve, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Avec l'aide de cette main, il explora tout son visage un long moment, espérant lui faire ainsi comprendre... que cette main qui l'avait autrefois tant blessée se transformait aujourd'hui, à cet instant précis, en baume sur ses anciennes plaies...

Quand ses doigts effleurèrent les lèvres roses, charnues, légèrement entrouvertes de Deku, l'explosif sursauta et baissa les yeux, honteux.

 _Regarde-moi, Katchan..._

Quand il croisa ses yeux souriants chargés d'émotion...

 _Je te pardonne..._

Deux larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues.

Sentant la résistance de son amoureux faiblir mais toujours persistante, Izuku abattit le dernier mur en se pressant tendrement, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, contre lui.

Cette proximité, peau contre peau brûlantes, leur arracha à tous les deux un gémissement inaudible, alors qu'ils étaient fait prisonnier d'un feu ardent, vif, menaçant d'un instant à l'autre de les réduire en un tas de cendres.

Avec une lenteur infinie, comme pour lui donner le temps de se préparer à recevoir son geste, Izuku entoura de ses bras le dos de son amour, ferma les yeux, se délectant du parfum de sa peau.

Il était incroyablement serein, en pleine et totale confiance.

Katsuki ne bougeait pas.

L'envie de son partenaire ainsi que la sienne s'entremêlaient avec force et passion. Il entendait leurs suppliques d'une seule voix, voulait y céder ; il en avait reçu l'autorisation...

Pourtant, il avait peur.

Il prit finalement la tête au creux de son épaule et plongea son regard dans l'émeraude.

\- Tu es sûr ? Il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible après. J'ai envie de toi, depuis longtemps mais je veux être sûr que tu saches ce que tu fais.

Ses yeux étaient fous de désir.

\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, idiot.

Le jeune homme à l'Alter explosif ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta, avec fougue.

[*]

Et soudain, ils furent dans leur monde, à eux, rien qu'à eux.

Leurs souffles, leurs corps, se mélangèrent dans cette danse qu'ils découvraient tous les deux pour la première fois.

Les premiers gestes furent timides, maladroit ; puis ce fut comme s'ils avaient toujours su.

 _Parce que c'est Lui_. Murmurèrent la voix de leurs cœurs.

Parce que c'était _Eux_.

Ils n'entendirent pas les gémissements, perdus dans la découverte de cette tendre ivresse, une sensualité voluptueuse animant la lenteur de leurs mouvements.

Leurs âmes se savaient, se sentaient enfin prêtes à s'unir l'une à l'autre dans cette éternité, se complétant harmonieusement et à la perfection durant ce moment béni.

Elles qui s'étaient cherchées si longtemps, avaient finalement réussi à se trouver, se comprendre, se pardonner.

Leur seul souhait était désormais de se fondre l'une dans l'autre...

Et dans cet instant unique, véritable où elles sentirent presque y parvenir...

Une extase divine attendait patiemment, exaltée à l'idée d'accueillir en son sein, cette fusion qu'elle pressentait déjà belle et rayonnante.

Elles finirent par s'abandonner totalement à leur désir ensemble, tandis que leurs enveloppes charnelles restaient main dans la main, doigts fiévreusement entrelacés.

L'extase divine ouvrit chaleureusement les bras, l'heure venue.

Tendrement bercée, l'Âme devenue unique s'y perdit de longues secondes, extatique, laissant le soin aux corps de l'exprimer.

Ce fut une douleur fugace, légèrement brutale d'abord, très vite balayée par une sensation incroyablement douce...

Une intensité graduelle, infiniment exquise, les surprit alors, les déconcerta...

Et ils plongèrent définitivement, se laissant aller au grès de cette vague de plaisir inconnue, violente et folle, mais aussi merveilleuse et mélodieuse, qui les emportait, les noyait complètement.

Comme conscients malgré eux de ce cadeau avant l'adieu, les larmes roulèrent, cueillies par les deux visages, dont les yeux ne cessaient de pleurer...

L'Âme, comblée, s'envola quelque part, dans un endroit dont elle seule connaissait l'existence, avant de se fractionner...

Les deux essences se firent la promesse éternelle de se revoir et retournèrent vers leurs propriétaires terrestre, essoufflés mais heureux...

[*]

Quand tout redevint calme, Katsuki, lové contre Izuku laissa courir ses doigts sur le corps nu de son amant, à demi-éveillé.

Il déposa un baiser langoureux sur son épaule et murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

\- Je t'aime, Deku.

Izuku se retourna vers lui, un sourire empli de tendresse et de reconnaissance sur les lèvres, le cœur débordant de bonheur...

Le papillon avait cessé son avancée, stoppé par cette énergie d'une pureté aveuglante. Elle agissait tel un sortilège toujours actif, qui fluait grâce à leur enserrement l'un à l'autre.

Ils purent s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras l'un de l'autre, rêvant tous les deux de toutes les fois où ils recommenceraient ensemble.

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, ils prirent le chemin de l'UA, l'esprit résolu à combattre.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Sacrifice

**Chapitre 19 : Sacrifice**

* * *

Lorsque Katsuki et Izuku arrivèrent ensemble aux portes de l'UA, ce matin frais du dernier jour, tous les élèves et la plupart des professeurs étaient déjà présent.

Tous vêtu de leurs costumes de héros.

\- J'hallucine ! S'exclama Denki, clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Midoriya et Bakugo qui arrivent ensemble ! C'est un signe, on va tous crever !

Izuku se mit à rougir tandis que Katsuki beugla :

\- On est voisins, ducon ! C'est normal qu'on arrive ensemble !

\- Avant aussi, et je crois pas avoir vu ça...

\- Tu veux te battre, p'tit merdeux ? Répliqua Katsuki, écartant ses mains.

Izuku s'éloigna prudemment de lui et se plaça à côté d'Ochaco, qui l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

Le professeur Aizawa observait les deux jeunes se disputer, légèrement amusé.

Cette classe... Ses élèves viennent d'un autre monde. Alors que la situation est compliquée, ils n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de s'engueuler...

Ce fut la voix rauque d'Endeavor qui intervint.

\- Hé, vous ! Cria-t-il. Au lieu de gaspiller votre énergie, restez attentifs ! L'ennemi peut frapper à tout moment et on ne sait pas exactement quand ce moment viendra... ALORS SILENCE !

Cela calma tout le monde.

\- Flippant... Murmura Neito qui se trouvait loin du colosse.

Mina regardait intensément Kyoka.

\- Pourquoi t'es toute rouge en regardant Kaminari ?

Prise sur le fait, elle bégaya :

\- Il... m'a dit... qu'i...l m'ai...m...ait, hie...r...

Le visage de Mina s'éclaira :

\- Sérieux ? J'ai aussi dit à Eijiro que je l'aimais ! Et tu sors avec lui, maintenant ?

Kyoka cacha son visage dans ses mains, gênée.

\- Je crois...

Mina leva les bras et poussa un cri strident.

\- SILENCE, J'AI DIS !

Izuku regarda autour de lui, à la recherche de son mentor.

Où est-il... ? Ça va faire deux semaines que je ne l'ai pas vu...

Au-dessus d'eux, invisibles, se trouvaient Ori et Kiji qui les observait.

\- J'espère que tu es prêt, dit Kiji. Nous avons pour ordre de ne pas intervenir jusqu'à ce que...

\- Assez ! S'agaça Ori. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire...

Soudain, le sol se mit à trembler et un hurlement se fit entendre au loin.

\- Ça commence ! Hurla Gang Orca pour couvrir le bruit. En position ! Nous allons faire bloc mais tenez-vous prêts à attaquer !

Tous obéirent.

A mesure que le sol tremblait, le hurlement semblait se rapprocher de plus en plus d'eux.

De plus en plus...

Katsuki effleura discrètement les doigts d'Izuku en douceur, avant de reprendre ses distances.

De plus en plus...

Quand la chose apparue devant eux.

Un Nomu, semblable à celui de l'USJ, rouge et plus imposant.

Il les dominait tous.

Shigaraki se montra alors à ses côtés. Le Nomu s'arrêta.

\- Surprise... Maintenant que le Symbole s'est éteint, vous ne pourrez rien contre lui...

Il remarqua Endeavor.

\- Bah ça alors ! S'étonna-t-il amusé. L'actuel numéro un en personne a fait le déplacement ! C'est trop d'honneur, Endeavor...

\- Au lieu de jacasser, viens te battre, l'invita l'intéressé.

Shigaraki secoua la tête.

\- Désolé, je ne joue que les spectateurs aujourd'hui... Nomu, tue-les tous.

Une voix hideuse et difforme se fit entendre :

\- D'ac... cord.

\- Il parle ?! S'exclama Hawks stupéfait.

Dabi, Twice et Himiko encerclèrent le paquet d'élève.

\- Dekuuu... Saliva-t-elle, l'ayant tout de suite repéré.

\- Hawks ! Cria l'enflammer. Je vais essayer d'attirer ce truc au loin ! S'il touche les élèves, le lycée est fini ! Transporte-moi avec une de tes plumes ! Protège-les ensuite avec Gang Orca !

Hawks hocha la tête et déploya ses ailes.

Endeavor prit son élan et sauta vers le Nomu dont il encercla la taille des deux bras, tandis qu'une plume volait vers eux. Aussitôt qu'elle les toucha, ils disparurent.

Dabi fut le premier à agir et entoura tout le groupe de ses flammes bleus. Aizawa, occupé à maîtriser Twice et les deux doubles qu'il avait réussi à créer, n'eut pas le temps de réagir pour annuler son Alter de Crémation.

Izuku s'étant placé derrière, One For All activé à huit pour cent, le prit par surprise, envoya un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac, qui le propulsa hors de portée. Légèrement étonné par la puissance de l'attaque, il perdit pendant la moitié d'une seconde sa belle assurance. Le propriétaire des flammes bleues se trouvant déconcentré, ces dernières disparurent aussitôt.

\- Oh ! S'exclama Dabi impressionné en se relevant sans peine. Tu as progressé dis-moi...

A cet instant, la douleur du tatouage se réveilla, plus forte que jamais.

Pas maintenant ! S'énerva-t-il.

Il vacilla, puis se reprit, tint bon sur ses jambes, le visage résolu.

\- Dispersez-vous ! Ordonna Gang Orca.

Ce fut quand il vit ses camarades prendre des directions différentes, que n'y tenant plus, il s'écroula de tout son long, la douleur paralysant ses mouvements.

Dabi voulut tirer avantage de la situation, s'avança vers lui, prêt à lui faire payer son effronterie mais Katsuki fit barrage et offrit à son adversaire son plus beau sourire carnassier.

\- On a un compte à régler, toi et moi...

Dabi répondit par un sourire satisfait.

[*]

De son côté Endeavor, gardait ses distances avec le Nomu.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir le vaincre..., se rendit-il compte très vite. Il me surpasse en tout, sauf la vitesse. Du fait de sa grande taille, ses mouvements sont lents, et nous sommes dans une forêt, donc assez loin du lycée. Tout ce que j'ai à faire, c'est l'empêcher de les rejoindre. Mais s'il me touche, je vais le sentir passer...

\- DE...GA...GE ! Hurla cette voix insupportable.

\- Compte pas là-dessus, mon gros...

[*]

La plupart des élèves s'étaient réfugier dans une salle de classe. Minoru, recroquevillé, se mit à gémir.

\- Je veux pas mourir !

\- La ferme ! Cria Momo.

C'est alors qu'un double de Twice apparut devant eux.

[*]

\- Je vais te buter, sac à merde ! Cria Katsuki. J'ai toujours pas oublié ta sale main sur mon cou !

-Tu veux qu'on remette ça ? Demanda Dabi, taquin.

Pour protéger Izuku, l'explosif avait attiré le vilain le plus loin possible en sortant des explosions de ses mains que Dabi contrait avec ses flammes, Cela durait depuis une poignée de secondes, suffisantes pour mettre Deku à l'abri de toute implication.

Il s'inquiétait de son état, le cœur serré, son esprit malgré tout focalisé sur son combat. Fatigué de ce manège, le cendré se décida à faire d'une explosion un leurre pour se placer derrière lui mais Dabi, pressentant la feinte fut plus rapide et le saisit par le cou.

Cette fois, du fait de la proximité entre les deux adversaires, Katsuki plaça une main derrière le dos de son ennemi et envoya une explosion, se décalant à la dernière seconde pour éviter d'être pris dedans. La feinte pris à nouveau Crématorium au dépourvu qui s'étala sur le sol.

\- Toi aussi, t'as progressé... dit Dabi.

\- Non... C'est toi qui es devenu faible.

[*]

Himiko regardait Izuku étendu sur le sol, tordu par la douleur, l'œil gourmand.

\- Tu es trooop sexy quand tu geins, tu le sais ça ? Ça me donne envie de t'écorcher vif.

Les yeux brillants, passant la langue sur les lèvres, elle se précipita vers lui, et l'étendit sur le dos, en arrachant le haut de son costume. Elle remarqua alors son tatouage, à vif et brûlant, qui avait recouvert entièrement son torse.

Elle se mit à glousser de plaisir.

\- C'est joli ! S'extasia-t-elle.

Perdu dans sa souffrance, Deku ne se rendait compte de rien, toute énergie concentrée dans la retenue de son hurlement. Il avait l'impression de brûler vif, c'était insoutenable, pourtant, il devait tenir. Durant une fraction de seconde, il aperçut la blonde prête à frapper quand une voix cria :

\- Le touche pas !

Le pied d'Ochaco vint violemment s'écraser sur la joue de la Vilaine.

\- Ochaco ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir !

Himiko sentit quelque chose de mouiller s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était prisonnière d'une longue corde rose. Elle poussa un cri de surprise, sortit un couteau, que Dark Shadow lui prit des mains.

Denki, Tetsu Tetsu, et Eijiro se placèrent devant Ochaco pour les protéger, Izuku et elle, tandis que Tsuyu projetait la suceuse de sang aussi loin qu'elle le put.

Izuku agonisait. Il aurait voulu crier, hurler mais le mal, si intense, sa volonté à ne pas céder, rendaient la chose impossible. Dans un accès de lucidité, il se demanda quand tout cela allait s'arrêter.

[*]

Momo et la petite bande d'élèves faisaient face à plusieurs Twice, que Eraser Head avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir. Son agilité était telle qu'il arrivait à esquiver le contact et ses bandes.

\- On commence à fatiguer à ce que je vois... Constata Twice.

[*]

Non loin du bâtiment de l'internat, Cementos avait créé une sorte de voûte dans laquelle un Yuga tremblant comme une feuille et d'autres élèves étaient enfermés. Le dôme était percé à différents endroits pour permettre aux élèves réfugiés de respirer. Snipe se tenait contre, en position de tir. Power Loader était quelques pas en avant par rapport à lui, son costume lui aussi, prêt à emploi...

[*]

Ibara et Itsuka, soutenue par Momo et Neito, utilisaient tant bien que mal leurs Alter pour contenir les doubles de Twice. Mais avec cinq clones, les élèves se retrouvèrent vite acculées.

Un des clones attrapa Momo par la gorge, personne dans la salle ne put bouger.

\- T'es plutôt mignonne ! S'exclama le clone en serrant la gorge de la jeune fille. Je peux te faire un bisou ?

Il serrait de plus en plus.

Gang Orca entra en poussant un cri et fonça sur lui, libérant ainsi Momo.

Tenya, Mezo, Hanta et Mashirao se chargèrent de combattre les autres qu'ils firent disparaître sans grande difficulté, aidés des ondes émises par le cri de Present Mic, retentissant de l'extérieur, au loin. Le son dirigé uniquement vers les clones, les quatre élèves se chargeaient de les tenir alignés, tandis que le géant, secondé par Midnight, évacuaient le reste du groupe.

[*]

Aizawa n'en pouvait plus.

\- Ils sont où, vos autres copains ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Répliqua Twice. C'est moi ou il fait froid, tout à coup ?

Il tourna la tête vers son bras gauche et constata qu'il commençait à geler grâce à Shōto, approché à pas de loups de l'adversaire, trop absorber par son combat pour le remarquer.

Dans un dernier effort, Aizawa annula l'Alter de Dabi, aussi occupé à repousser les explosions de Katsuki, encore. C'était comme regarder la même scène d'un film en boucle, il ne savait pas faire autre chose. Un combat ennuyeux, sans envie, ou réel enjeu, bien différent de ses expériences passées.

L'alter de Crémation s'évapora au même moment qu'une plume atteignit Twice et le détenteur des flammes bleues, les faisant s'évanouirent dans la nature.

La panique qu'il avait eu tant de mal à contenir se transforma en une réelle et profonde sensation de danger, se propageant dans l'entièreté de son corps quand il ne pensa plus qu'à son amant. Impossible à contrôler, elle grandissait à mesure qu'il avait l'impression que la fin approchait.

[*]

Endeavor commençait à fatiguer. Tenir le colosse à distance demandait beaucoup d'énergie, laquelle commençait à manquer.

Soudain, le Nomu ainsi que son opposant furent ramener de force devant les portes du lycée dans un bruit fracassant.

\- Pourquoi ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

[*]

Izuku souffrait toujours. Ochaco se tenait à genoux, à ses côtés, sans oser le toucher, les yeux fixés sur ce tatouage en forme de papillon, qui pulsait au même rythme que son cœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Uraraka ? Cria Denki.

Ils s'apprêtaient à se tourner vers elle, quand elle s'exclama :

\- Non ! Ne vous retournez pas !

Ils se figèrent et s'empressèrent de reprendre leur position de garde.

Son intuition soufflait qu'ils allaient prendre peur, le voyant ainsi, la situation étant déjà suffisamment compliquée. Elle était certaine également, ce tatouage avait un lien avec ces événements.

Alors qu'il courait à en perdre haleine vers Izuku, en une fraction de seconde, Katsuki se retrouva face au géant.

\- Je ne peux plus bouger ! S'écria Endeavor, paralysé.

Il en était de même pour le blondin qui poussa un cri de colère.

Dans sa vision brumeuse, Izuku tendit une main vers Katsuki.

\- Kat... Chan...

\- UNITED STATES OF... SMASH !

Personne ne le vit à l'exception de Shigaraki.

All Might, dans sa forme malabar, explosa le géant en deux.

\- C'est de la triche... Murmura Ori contrarié.

Aussitôt, l'ancien numéro un retrouva sa forme squelettique et se mit à cracher du sang.

Shit...

Sa vision se brouilla, il tituba, se sentant attiré par le sol qui se rapprochait irrémédiablement. Son corps se disloquait douloureusement sous l'effet de la retombée mais son esprit refusa la chute. Un héros ne s'écrasait pas aussi lamentablement.

Dans sa rage, Shigaraki réapparut, la main tendue vers Katsuki.

\- Contemple la mort de celui que tu as essayé de sauver ! Hurla-t-il emporté par la folie.

\- MAINTENANT !

Ori claqua des doigts et inversa la position entre Katsuki et Izuku.

Un couteau apparut dans la main de Shigaraki que le vert sentit s'enfoncer profondément dans sa chair.

\- Vous pouvez disparaître... Murmura Kiji.

Un portail apparu, aspirant la Ligue des Vilains et son chef avec lui.

Katsuki regardait Izuku tomber dans un lent ralenti, son cerveau bloqué devant cette vision d'horreur, ne parvenant pas à faire un geste.

\- DEKU ! Hurla-t-il de toute la force de ses poumons.

Il se ressaisit, à l'aide de ses explosions, alla vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, avant qu'il ne s'effondre complètement. Il s'agenouilla ensuite sur le sol terreux, son petit ami serré contre lui.

\- Deku... Murmura-t-il, la voix, constatant la blessure qu'il savait d'ores et déjà mortelle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait... ?

Lentement, très lentement le tatouage reprenait une taille normale.

\- Je t'ai... sauvé, Katchan... C'est... comme ça que ça devait se passer...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... Bégaya l'autre.

\- Je voulais tant te sauver... Cette fois-là aussi... Mais je n'ai pas réussi...

Le sang dégoulinait en abondance hors de lui.

\- J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner... dit-il d'une voix agonisante.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles, imbécile ?! Je comprends rien...

Des larmes de rage roulaient sur ses joues, ses traits contractés par la colère.

\- Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?! Lança-t-il, j'avais rien demandé ! Maintenant tu veux m'abandonner ? T'es qu'un sale égoïste, débile !

À présent réuni, tous conservaient leur distance, sentant que ce moment ne devait appartenir qu'à eux seuls.

\- Deku, je t'en prie... Supplia-t-il. Tu peux pas me faire ça, t'as pas le droit... Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble, pas après hier... Il nous a fallu tellement de temps pour...

Il fut incapable de finir sa phrase, réalisant la cruelle vérité que lui offrait ses yeux : Son amour mourrait et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher.

Le visage trempé, les lèvres d'Izuku esquissèrent un sourire.

\- Pardonne-moi, Katchan... De nous deux, c'est... en effet moi le plus égoïste. J'ai... refusé... de te laisser me quitter...

Il n'écoutait plus, le film de leur relation défilant dans son esprit. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, il ne représentait rien, un être inutile. C'était ce qu'il était, avant...

Aujourd'hui cependant, de nouveaux sentiments étaient apparu, étranges, sincères, précieux, à l'image de la personne qui les avait fait naître... Lui partit, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il perdait... et cela l'effrayait.

La voix d'Izuku parvint faiblement, comme un murmure résonnant dans sa tête...

Je t'aime... Je ne regrette rien.

\- LA FERME !

Il le serra contre lui, dans un effort désespéré, vain pour le retenir, espérant pouvoir insuffler ce souffle de vie qui quittait doucement son amoureux, son propre palpitant demandant grâce, écrasé par la douleur.

Soudain, il le sentit, dans son corps, son cœur, son âme, au plus profond de son être...

Izuku n'était plus.

Un claquement de doigt résonna tout à coup, le temps fut suspendu.

Plus rien ne bougeait.

Ori n'entendit que le son de ses pas, s'approchant doucement du corps immobile du garçon à la chevelure verte, toujours dans les bras de son amant.

Délicatement, il le délogea et toucha le tatouage du doigt qui se mit à vibrer et changer de couleur devenant blanc.

Izuku rouvrit les yeux et regarda Ori.

\- C'est fini. Déclara-t-il.

Il hocha la tête et se releva.

Sa blessure mortelle avait totalement disparue. A présent, dans ce temps toujours figé, il allait bien.

L'héritier du One For All se tourna vers le cendré et regarda son expression, déformée par la douleur et l'incompréhension. Il effleura tendrement sa joue du doigt et sourit tristement en constatant le vide de ce contact.

\- Merci...

Il se détourna, sentant son cœur sur le point de se briser. Il ne regrettait rien, c'était comme ça que tout devait se terminer...

Le magicien fit apparaître un point d'eau et tous les deux plongèrent dedans...

[***]

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Katsuki rentra chez lui.

Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qui s'était passé après la mort de sa moitié, ni comment ses pas avaient bien pu le porter jusqu'à sa maison ; un état second qu'il ressentait, dont il se fichait. Il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, marchait tel un zombie, l'œil hagard.

Il monta dans sa chambre, encore chargée de la présence de son ancienne victime.

Là où Deku et lui...

Il s'allongea sur le lit, où ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Il chercha son odeur, le corps secoué de sanglot silencieux, à mesure que les souvenirs de cette nuit magique, unique entre toute, l'enveloppèrent.

Il finit par craquer et pleura bruyamment, longtemps, en serrant l'oreiller contre lui, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ferma ses yeux d'épuisement...

Il les rouvrit soudainement, sentant l'intrusive présence.

\- Bonsoir, fit la voix d'Ori debout en face de lui.

Katsuki se redressa, les yeux fixés sur l'homme.

\- J'aimerais discuter avec toi, si tu le permets.

\- J'imagine que j'ai pas vraiment le choix... Soupira Katsuki.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, Ori saisit une chaise, s'assit à califourchon dessus et prit une profonde inspiration...


	21. DERNIER CHAPITRE : Réalité

**Chapitre 20 : Réalité [DERNIER CHAPITRE]**

* * *

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Ori.

Katsuki eut un petit rire, sans joie.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

\- Je comprends... Pourtant, il va falloir que tu restes avec moi, c'est important. Nous arrivons à la fin, je dois tout t'expliquer. Mais avant... Tu dois prononcer cette phase. Tu sais laquelle, tu l'as toujours su, au fond de toi, depuis le début.

Il tressaillit.

Le moment qu'il redoutait tant était venu.

\- Je ne veux pas, refusa-t-il. Si je fais ça...

Il s'arrêta, submergé par la douleur. Instinctivement, comme pour le protéger, il porta la main à son cœur.

\- Il comptait sur toi.

\- Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Cria-t-il en fermant les yeux. Pourquoi, après tout ça...

Ori demanda doucement.

\- Tu te vois vivre avec la douleur que tu ressens ?

Cela le tuerait.

Tiraillé, Katsuki poussa un cri de frustration et resta de longues minutes, indécis.

Finalement, presque malgré lui, les mots franchirent ses lèvres.

\- Ce monde n'existe pas...

Quelque part au fond de lui, la petite parcelle de cœur intact qu'il lui restait se brisa, dans un bruit de verre.

Le masque et le manteau blanc d'Ori tombèrent, laissant apparaître un jeune homme fin, grand, à l'imposante musculature, aux yeux bleus, chevelure courte et blonde, qui lui adressa un sourire franc.

\- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été présentés... Je m'appelle Mirio Togata.

Katsuki s'en fichait, il voulait en finir au plus vite désormais.

Le sourire de Mirio s'effaça et il déclara, la voix grave.

\- Tu l'as toujours su, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, tu t'es laissé faire... Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je le voulais, répliqua Katsuki avec fougue.

Il n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer, cela n'avait rien de rationnel. Ses doutes avaient commencés à germer lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte que quelque chose semblait différent dans sa façon de se comporter, toutefois, il n'avait pas encore compris. Ce fut en embrassant Izuku que la certitude prit place. Jamais il n'aurait agi de cette façon dans le monde duquel ils étaient issus. La peur passée, la situation acceptée, il profita du changement opéré en lui, un autre, d'une certaine manière mais bien meilleur, grâce à l'amour que sa victime de toujours avait semé.

\- Je vois... dit Mirio songeur.

Ils furent plongés dans le silence quelques secondes, puis il reprit.

\- Avant de rentrer dans les explications, il y a une chose que je me dois de clarifier. Le terme "réalité" serait plus approprié que monde. Il en existe une infinité, de toutes sortes.

"Toi et moi nous trouvons actuellement dans une deuxième version d'une de ces réalités. Elle a été créée par Deku, née de son désir désespéré de te sauver. Celle dont nous venons tous à la base est appelée l'Originelle, tu me suis ?"

Katsuki fit oui de la tête.

\- La première version de cette réalité-ci a été créé par une personne totalement extérieure... Nous n'avons hélas pas beaucoup d'informations sur sa création. Qui, la raison, resteront mystères... Nous savons en revanche que c'est toi qui a perdu la vie dans cette dernière.

Il sursauta, comprenant la signification derrière ces mots.

Mirio hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Je vois que tu as compris. Le cauchemar que tu as fait, où tu t'es vu mourir, provenait de cette première version.

Ce cauchemar... Le cendré frissonna. Il l'avait donc réellement vécu... Voilà d'où venait cette sensation de réalité.

Il _l'était_. Katsuki n'avait pas eu le temps de ressentir autre chose que la vie qui s'échappait mais il le savait, une certitude : Il s'était sacrifié pour l'ébouriffé car il l'aimait plus que tout dans cette énigmatique première version dont il n'avait aucun souvenir.

\- Deku est mort peu de temps après, entendit-il poursuivre, mais le désir de te sauver fut plus fort que tout. Dans l'Originelle, je suis comme toi étudiant à l'UA, en terminale. C'est là-bas que je l'ai rencontré et ensuite, je l'ai présenté à Sir...

Il s'arrêta un instant, le regard perdu, avant de se ressaisir.

\- Il a effectué un apprentissage chez nous et nous a aidé à sauver une petite fille du nom de Eri.

\- Quel est le rapport avec cette réalité-ci ?

\- J'y viens. Alors que cette réalité-ci se reformait du fait de son souhait très puissant, il a réussi à ouvrir une brèche dimensionnelle pour revenir dans l'Originelle afin de nous demander de l'aide.

\- Nous ?

\- Moi, Mirio Togata, mon meilleur ami, Tamaki Amajiki et Eri. Comme nous n'étions pas censés intervenir, il a fallu que Deku nous attribue un rôle à jouer dans cette deuxième version qui allait commencer.

Katsuki comprit, une sueur froide le long de sa joue.

\- Mais alors, vous êtes...

\- Les créateurs des Alter, oui, acheva l'aîné. Comme tu t'en doutes, dans l'Originelle, cette question n'a toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Deku s'en est servi à son avantage.

L'étudiant se pencha légèrement et ramassa le masque qu'il plaça devant ses yeux.

\- Ori, Kiji et "Elle" sont nées.

Tenu dans la paume de sa main, il le regarda.

\- Nous avions notre place dans cette réalité, des magiciens aux pouvoirs infini qui existaient avant les Alter et en sont l'origine. Deku eut juste le temps de nous prévenir de deux choses, avant que l'histoire ne recommence.

Il reporta son attention sur son cadet.

\- La première, qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien, une fois le début enclenché. La deuxième qu'il ne fallait pas intervenir avant, pour le citer, un certain point.

\- Comment avez-vous su, dans ce cas ? Demanda l'autre, intrigué.

Mirio sourit.

\- Eri. Son Alter est de rembobiner les êtres-vivants. C'est un peu compliqué à synthétiser, alors je ne vais pas trop m'épancher là-dessus... Sache seulement qu'elle a du mal à le maîtriser dans l'Originelle...

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas l'Originelle...

Le sourire s'élargit.

\- Tu es perspicace. Elle a découvert ici que sa capacité pouvait être poussé au-delà et a donc rembobiné la première version pour savoir où se situait ce certain point. On a vu qu'il s'agissait du moment où tu avouais tes sentiments à ton ami Eijiro.

Les paupières carmines se fermèrent un instant à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

\- Dans la première version de cette réalité-ci, Deku et toi vous contentiez de vivre votre histoire d'amour, où tu meurs, tué par un vilain, pour le sauver à la fin. Pour nous inclure, plusieurs éléments ont dû être modifiés. Nous n'avions pas le droit de nous montrer avant ce moment mais vous étiez sous notre surveillance constante depuis le début. Passé cet instant, il devait se souvenir de tout, si nous voulions réussir ce pourquoi il nous avait appelé.

\- Donc, votre cible était Deku depuis le début... raisonna Katsuki qui commençait à assembler les morceaux du puzzle.

\- Nous savions que l'aborder sans raison risquait de tout compromettre, il n'aurait pas compris. Eri a alors suggérée d'exploiter sa faiblesse, c'est-à-dire, toi. Tu étais notre appât ce jour-là, jour de l'attaque du gros lézard. Nous n'étions pas responsables, c'était un pur hasard mais ça nous a aidé.

Il avait mal à la tête, aurait voulu faire taire cette personne en face de lui, mais n'avait plus la force de quoi que ce soit. Alors, il écoutait...

\- J'ai volontairement attiré ses yeux vers moi, sachant qu'il se lancerait à ma poursuite. Une fois seuls, je lui ai dit que c'était toi que je voulais, alors qu'en fait, c'était lui. La marque du papillon nous a servi dans un premier temps, à lui rendre ses souvenirs et à le sauver lui, quand il s'est sacrifié pour toi.

Mirio continua, après une légère pause :

\- Grâce à notre statut ici, nous avons pu jongler entre les deux camps pour mettre notre plan à exécution. Se servir de la Ligue des Vilains, rendre le One For All à All Might le temps qu'il se débarrasse du géant rouge, utiliser Shigaraki pour t'attaquer et intervertir vos positions... Deku nous avait donné carte blanche sur la méthode, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était toi. Il fallait juste que ça paraisse suffisamment crédible, tu comprends ?

 _Comment as-tu pu me faire ça, Deku... ?_ Pensa l'explosif en serrant les poings.

\- Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Demanda-t-il, la voix éteinte.

\- Le souhait de Deku a été accompli. Cette réalité-ci va disparaître et l'Originelle va reprendre ses droits.

Comme si rien de tout ça n'avait existé...

\- Défais-le ! Ordonna-t-il, d'une voix désespérée. Rembobine ! Ramène-le ! Fais quelque chose ! Vous êtes les créateurs des Alter, merde !

\- Uniquement dans un seul but. Te sauver, toi.

Frustré et en colère, il lui lança l'oreiller qu'il tenait toujours serré contre lui.

Mirio l'attrapa sans problème et le posa au sol.

\- Que ce soit dans cette réalité ou l'Originelle, Deku t'aime.

\- Mais moi...

Sentant le chagrin peser lourd sur son cœur brisé, le cendré commença à pleurer.

\- Tu sens très bien que tes sentiments commencent à changer aussi, pointa le grand sur un ton consolant. Vous pourriez même être amis un jour.

En larmes, il eut un hoquet incrédule, souriant à demi.

\- Je ne veux pas oublier... Tout ce qu'on a vécu ici, tout ce qu'on a ressenti tous les deux... Je ne veux pas perdre ça... Je ne veux pas... Sanglota-t-il, désorienté.

Cela n'avait aucun sens, ridicule même, de s'accrocher de la sorte. Le retour dans l'Originelle signifiait la normalité des choses : Deku redeviendrait cet être sans intérêt qu'il continuerait d'écraser en prouvant à lui et n'importe qui sa supériorité, ne se préoccupant pas d'autres choses, éléments parasites. Sans doute la plus appropriée, logique des fins.

Seulement... qu'importe leurs provenances, ces sentiments qu'il avait eu tant de mal à accepter faisaient partie de lui désormais, aussi réels qu'il se sentait mourir, aspiré par ce trou béant laissé dans son cœur. Revenir à celui qu'il était semblé trop cruel. Il voulait continuer de changer, il voulait continuer d'aimer la personne qui en avait l'entière responsabilité...

Il se fichait, de prendre pleinement conscience ne pas être dans l'Originelle. Il resterait dans cette réalité où les cours étaient fades et sans intérêt, les combats d'un ennui mortel, si cela permettait le retour de cette personne, devenue lumière de son existence, apportant avec elle l'unique gout à la saveur sucrée dont il ne pouvait plus se passer.

La voix de Mirio retentit, ne lui laissant pas le moindre espoir :

\- C'est trop tard. Le processus s'est enclenché à l'instant où tu as dit la phrase. Les éléments qui composaient cette réalité commencent déjà à retrouver leurs places dans l'Originelle.

Sa tête allait exploser.

\- Quand... ? Souffla-t-il.

\- Quand tu tomberas à nouveau dans le sommeil.

Katsuki laissa échapper un long soupir haché en signe de résignation.

Le plus grand se leva, s'inclina, tête basse devant son vis-à-vis.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour tout ce que tu as dû traverser par notre faute... Mais Nous, Eri et moi surtout, avons une dette envers lui. Le lien qui nous unit tous les trois est très fort. Je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer s'il le fallait, assura-t-il, le regard sincère.

Le cendré ne put rien faire d'autre que de le fixer sans rien dire. Tout était désespérément vide à l'intérieur. Il ne restait rien qu'un désert froid, amené par le vent de son cœur.

Mirio savait qu'il retarderait autant qu'il pourrait le moment de s'endormir. Le cercle avait joué le rôle assigné jusqu'au bout, réalisant la volonté du créateur et précieux ami. Néanmoins, témoin sensible de tout le désespoir de l'adolescent en face de lui, le lycéen eut le cœur douloureusement serré, regrettant presque de s'être laissé embarquer. Il aurait aimé que tout cela termine autrement.

En replaçant son masque devant son visage, il fut cette fois habillé de son manteau blanc. Claquant des doigts la seconde d'après, un portail apparut dans lequel il se laissa aspirer.

\- Pardon... Murmura la voix d'Ori.

Mais Katsuki ne l'entendit pas, ne voyait plus rien autour de lui. Il sombrait sans se rendre compte dans un sommeil profond que le magicien avait enclenché par son claquement de doigt.

[***]

Quelque part, ailleurs, dans un lieu hors du temps, Izuku contemplait une petite fille aux yeux couleur rubis et aux cheveux long d'un blanc à la limite du gris, le regard attendri.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu voulais ? Demanda-t-elle.

Izuku hocha la tête.

\- Nous pourrions faire en sorte que tu vives heureux avec lui pour toujours.

\- Je ne veux pas être trop gourmand, c'est très bien comme ça...

Il ouvrit les bras, elle s'y blottit avec allégresse.

\- Merci Eri... Tu nous a sauvés. Murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda, les yeux pétillants.

\- Tu as commencé le premier.

Il eut un léger rire et la serra tendrement contre lui, en fermant les yeux, souriant.

Il était heureux, en paix.

[***]

Quand Katsuki Bakugo ouvrit les yeux, il marchait derrière Shōto Todoroki.

\- Avance... Le pressa-t-il. On va rater le rattrapage de la licence provisoire, si tu continues de traîner.

Mais Katsuki s'arrêta, l'esprit en déroute.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Hé, Double-face.

Shōto jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule.

\- T'as pas l'impression qu'il manque un truc ?

Le bicolore haussa les épaules, désinvolte.

Il manquait définitivement quelque chose.

En Katsuki, le doute se transforma peu à peu en certitude.

Impossible pourtant de se rappeler quoi avec précision.

Il finit par arrêter de chercher. Il avait plus important à faire aujourd'hui.

\- Pourquoi tu marches DEVANT moi, sale double-face ?!

Derrière eux, la bâtisse de l'internat s'illuminait de mille feux, éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui brillait haut dans le ciel...

FIN


	22. Chapitre Bonus Coma

**[Chapitre Bonus] Coma**

* * *

Izuku ouvrit les yeux brusquement.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait un très, très long rêve duquel il sortait à l'instant.

Souriant au-dessus de lui, Mirio Togata le regardait.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda celui-ci.

Deku se releva difficilement, s'appuyant sur lui.

\- Bien, répondit-il, un peu désorienté. Je crois...

Il regarda autour de lui et reconnu instantanément cet endroit hors du temps où il se trouvait : C'était ici que la deuxième version avait été enclenchée, du fait de son souhait ; Il n'avait rien compris de ce qui s'était passé, ni à ce moment-là, ni avant. Il avait saisi la situation dans son ensemble, à mesure de tous ces indices qui, même si pourvu d'une certaine logique, avait perdu de leur sens, lorsque sa folle histoire avec Katchan avait démarrée, dans la première version.

\- Tu me reconnais ? S'enquit son vis-à-vis.

Izuku se tourna vers lui.

\- Bien sûr, Lemillion.

Mirio bomba le torse.

\- Où est Sun Eater ?

\- Qui ? Oh, Tama ! Désolé, j'ai pris l'habitude de l'appeler "Kiji" ici... Il te surveille !

C'est vrai... Il était dans le coma... Il semblait pourtant plus vivant que jamais, les souvenirs affluaient petit à petit dans sa tête. Tout revenait avec précision, s'emboîtait à la perfection.

\- Nous avons pu retrouver ce certain point dont tu parlais, grâce à Eri, déclara Mirio. Elle a une parfaite maîtrise de son Alter ici, c'est impressionnant... Même sa personnalité...

\- Il s'agit d'une autre réalité, ça entre sûrement en ligne de compte... Dit le jeune homme à la chevelure verte, songeur.

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir aller au bout ? Tu pourrais tout simplement détruire cette réalité et retourner dans l'Originelle.

\- Ça ne marcherait pas, dit-il, catégorique. Cette deuxième version a été créer dans un seul et unique but, sauver Katchan. De plus, si je faisais ça, on ne pourrait pas retourner dans l'Originelle. Il est mort pour me sauver, je dois faire de même afin de préserver la cohérence de la première version, malgré votre venue. Effacer son sacrifice par le mien. C'est le seul moyen. Tout reprendra sa place une fois Katchan sauf.

Mirio resta silencieux, rassemblant ses pensées. Tout ceci n'était pas tout à fait clair, il tentait encore d'essayer de comprendre. Une nouvelle interrogation suivie, une poignée de secondes plus tard :

\- Pourquoi nous avoir demandé d'attendre ce moment précis, avant d'intervenir ?

Son vis-à-vis fut secoué d'un léger rire.

\- Tu ne le connais pas encore dans l'Originelle, il me semble. Il me trouve insupportable depuis notre plus tendre enfance. Il était important qu'il réalise ses sentiments nouveaux à mon égard de lui-même, sans brusquer. Dans la première version, Eijiro m'avait raconté que ça n'avait pas été facile pour lui, de s'en rendre compte. Il en a souffert de se l'avouer. Maintenant que c'est fait, vous pouvez agir à votre guise.

\- J'ai du mal à comprendre... Si c'est toi qui a créé la deuxième version de cette réalité... Qui a créé la première ?

Izuku haussa les épaules.

\- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'on s'est tous retrouvés coincé dedans, à subir des évènements que nous ne pouvions pas contrôler... C'était à la fois très étrange et intriguant... C'était nous, sans aucun doute. Nos personnalités, nos manies... Et à la fois, nous avions l'air différents, dans notre façon d'agir, nos interactions les uns avec les autres... Et quand notre histoire à Katchan et moi a commencée, c'est là que j'ai compris que nous n'étions pas dans _notre_ réalité à nous.

Mirio réfléchit un moment :

\- A t'entendre, on dirait presque que l'on vous a forcé la main...

\- C'est difficile à expliquer... Nous étions conscients de ce qui se passait, ça n'avait aucun sens et dans le même temps, ça en avait ici, pour nous... Nous avons un passé compliqué, et pourtant, c'était comme si son aversion à mon égard n'avait pas existé, seulement au début.

Le tacheté sourit.

\- Il a réussi à me séduire, à me prouver qu'il m'aimait vraiment et moi aussi. J'ai pu lui pardonner et vivre intensément notre histoire, en sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne durerait pas mais avec la sensation que ce désir avait toujours été là. J'ai plus tard compris qu'en fait, il ne pouvait s'exprimer uniquement qu'ici et seulement pendant un court laps de temps.

\- En créant cette deuxième version, tu savais donc que votre histoire recommencerait ?

L'ébouriffé acquiesça.

\- Ça ne m'a pas effrayé. C'est parce que je l'aime que j'ai voulu le sauver et créer cette deuxième version. Sa perte m'a été insupportable, j'aurai fait n'importe quoi.

C'était en effet n'importe quoi : Ce sentiment étrange vis-à-vis de son bourreau de toujours l'avait poussé à faire ce vœu, le plaçant en créateur de cette version, celle qui sauverait Katchan, envers et contre tout.

En voyant la réalité se reformer grâce à ce souhait, il n'avait pas hésité, ouvrant une brèche, le lycéen ayant déjà compris lors de la première version qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'Originelle, l'unique entité à laquelle ils appartenaient tous. L'impossible se transforma en éventualité quand l'interstice s'ouvrit devant ses yeux incrédules. Très vite, il s'était dit pouvoir tenter d'accéder à cette représentation alors figée qu'était leur univers. Le choc n'avait pas eu le temps de s'immiscer en lui, l'apprenti héros concentré de toutes ses forces sur les seules personnes qu'il pensait apte à l'aider, sans que celles-ci hésitent à réaliser sa volonté.

Et ils étaient apparus devant lui, ici.

Izuku regarda son avant-bras et remarqua le tatouage.

\- Je suppose que tu l'as apposé pour que je me souvienne de tout quand je me réveillerai. De ce qui s'est passé dans la première version, la création de la deuxième par mon désir de le sauver, le rôle que je vous ai donné...

Mirio hocha la tête.

\- Exact. Il disparaîtra au moment de ton réveil, se réactivera pour s'étendre sur ton corps petit à petit, à mesure que le moment de ton sacrifice approchera. Tu risques de souffrir, pendant la propagation, surtout au moment de l'assaut final...

Le sourire de Deku s'élargit.

\- Ça ne fait rien, puis c'est moi qui vous ai donné carte blanche, tu te rappelles ?

\- Nous aurions aimé trouver une méthode plus douce, seulement le temps joue contre nous malheureusement... Si nous t'avions abordé sans raison, expliquant que c'est toi qui nous avait appelé pour le sauver, avant la pose du tatouage, ton subconscient aurait détruit cette réalité dans un mécanisme de défense... Tu viens de confirmer ce dont nous nous doutions déjà à savoir, qu'ils nous aurait été impossible de retourner dans l'Originelle.

Mirio baissa les yeux, désolé pour son cadet.

\- Pardon de t'imposer ça mais il est important que tu te souviennes de tout pour que nous puissions vous sauver tous les deux et nous ramener tous dans l'Originelle...

\- Ne t'inquiète le rassura Izuku. Je suis prêt à tout.

 _Pour sauver Katchan..._ Lui souffla cette voix dans son cœur.

Parce que rien ne comptait plus que ça. Qui plus est, compte tenu du service que rendait le trio, en comparaison, ça ne représentait pas grand-chose. Izuku leur avait donné très peu d'informations, finalement ; d'une part, il manquait des morceaux importants du puzzle à jamais perdus : il ne savait pas qui, comment, pourquoi l'existence de la première version de cette réalité, juste qu'il en existait une infinité d'autre, d'après son parcours dans l'interstice. D'autre part, la deuxième version sur le point de commencer, il avait fait au plus vite, donnant les consignes et renseignements les plus importants. La moindre remarque était superflue, il avait voulu tout ça et recommencerait autant de fois qu'il le fallait.

Cherchant ses mots, Mirio demanda :

\- Tu es sûr qu'il acceptera de prononcer cette phrase ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec certitude. Ça ne peut venir que de lui car il est la raison d'existence de cette version. Je le connais, il se doute déjà, que nous ne sommes pas dans l'Originelle, même si ce n'est pas très clair à l'heure actuelle... Le moment venu, il en sera sûr mais pensera que c'est un monde plutôt qu'une réalité, par contre. Fais-en sorte que le processus démarre, même si les mots sont différents.

\- D'accord.

\- DEKU ! Hurla une petite voix enjouée.

Il se retourna et vit Eri courir vers lui. Instantanément, il lui ouvrit les bras, elle s'y jeta.

Il la souleva légèrement et la regarda en souriant.

\- Franchement, je m'amuse comme une folle, ici ! Monsieur Mirio n'arrête pas de m'appeler "Elle", c'est rigolo ! S'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste.

Mirio mit son masque devant lui et déclara :

\- Je suis dans mon personnage !

Eri gloussa.

\- C'est vrai que c'est marrant, dit Mirio en regardant son masque qu'il avait retiré. On a des tas de pouvoirs ici, ça fait drôle...

Izuku lui lança un clin d'œil.

\- Vous êtes les créateurs des Alter, lui rappela-t-il.

Mirio sourit.

\- Je vais remplacer Kiji ! Bonne chance pour la suite, Deku ! L'encouragea-t-il en plaçant son masque devant ses yeux.

Il devint Ori.

Il claqua entre ses doigts et conclut, la voix changée, en s'engouffrant dans le portail ouvert :

\- Tu vas en avoir besoin...

Il disparut.

Eri fixa Deku, les yeux soudainement voilés de tristesse.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Les choses vont devenir plus difficile à partir de maintenant...

Izuku posa la petite fille et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur.

\- Quand nous t'avons secouru, tu te souviens de ce que tu as fait pour moi ? Lui demanda-t-il le regard tendre.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- C'est ce que j'ai fait pour un ami que j'aime beaucoup... C'est quelque chose que j'ai décidé et voulu très, très fort... Et si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas.

Oui... Peu lui importait que Katchan redevienne insupportable une fois revenu dans l'Originelle. Il voulait le sauver et la façon pour y parvenir n'avait pas d'importance. Dans sa complexité, toute cette histoire permettait à Izuku de découvrir tout ce qu'il n'aurait pas cru possible chez le cendré ; quelque chose de beau, magnifier dont il avait profité, profiterait encore au maximum, avant la fin inévitable.

\- Tu pourrais rester avec lui ici...

Sa voix tremblait légèrement.

Sincèrement ému de sa sollicitude, il prit sa petite main gauche et l'enferma délicatement dans la sienne.

\- C'est vrai que ce serait bien... Mais ce n'est pas ma réalité ici, ni la tienne non plus...

\- Mais ici, j'arrive à...

Il la prit dans ses bras.

\- Je sais... berça-t-il, avec tendresse. Tu y arriveras dans l'Originelle aussi et tu pourras toujours, toujours compter sur Mirio et moi, je te le promets.

Eri ravala ses sanglots et entoura ses petites mains autour d'Izuku.

Kiji apparut.

\- Ah, tu es là dit-il simplement en voyant l'héritier du One For All.

Izuku se releva.

\- Comment ça se passe ? Voulut-il savoir.

\- Nous sommes à l'aube du deuxième jour, actuellement, là-bas. Ori et moi alternons ta surveillance. All Might ne te quitte pas. Il y a aussi Bakugo et une fille qui sont venus à ton chevet, le premier soir... comme ton coma est assez profond, tu n'as pas dû t'en rendre compte.

\- Ça doit sûrement être Ochaco... Murmura-t-il en souriant.

\- Je crois que tu ne vas pas tarder à te réveiller...

Izuku hocha la tête.

\- Je commence à le sentir, il ne va pas tarder à m'appeler. Tout est prêt pour la deuxième phase, de votre côté ?

\- Ah ! S'exclama "Elle". Il faut que je règle encore un détail avec Ori à propos du marché qu'il proposera à All Might. Le connaissant, il serait capable de tout lui dire alors que c'est à Bakugo qu'il faut tout raconter !

Izuku lui sourit.

\- Je compte sur toi.

\- Je m'en occupe !

Soudain, une voix résonna :

 _Allez Deku ! Ta mère et la bande d'idiot du lycée, ton mentor t'attendent ! Où est passé ton envie de sauver les gens en souriant, hein ? C'était pour la frime ? Ramène ton esprit ici, sale nerd ou je viens te chercher où que tu sois et je te tue moi-même, t'as compris ?! REVIENS !_

\- Ça, c'est de la déclaration... Ironisa Kiji. Bon courage pour la suite...

Izuku eut un sourire, leur offrit un dernier regard et murmura, ému.

\- Merci à vous trois de faire ça pour moi...

Côte à côte, le duo lui sourit.

Il quitta le lieu par une porte blanche, que le contact de la main de Katsuki dans la sienne et le son de sa voix dans cette dernière prière, avait ouverte.

Dans la tête de son homologue magicien, la voix d'Ori résonna :

 _Le gamin s'est réveillé, Kiji._


End file.
